


sa iisang bubong

by jjingobingo



Series: kimkimkim & ksoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/pseuds/jjingobingo
Summary: pagkatapos ng taguan, iyakan, habulan, balikan at kasalan, kamusta na ba ang mag-baby na sina jongin at kyungsoo?munting pasilip kung ano na ba ang balita sa kanila at sa panibagong kwento na hinabi nila nang sabay hindi bilang mag-boyfriend kundi bilang mag-asawa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: kimkimkim & ksoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798582
Comments: 59
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [please read the tags before you proceed!!!!]
> 
> at ako'y nagbabalik bitbit ang isa na naman likha! pasensya na kung tungkol na naman sa mag-by ang content na baon ko. it's just that, miss ko na sila at malungkot ako lately. sa pagsusulat lang ako masaya at nakakahanp ng pahinga. hindi ko na sana ilalabas ang sequel at kung may plano man ako, sa september pa sana. 
> 
> also, matagal ko nang sinulat 'to. bago pa matapos ang shs au may mga plano na ko para sa sequel kaya naman sana magustuhan nyo. sana hindi kayo magsawa. 
> 
> happy reading! mahal ko kayo~

_masarap._

masarap sa pakiramdam na at ease ang puso at isipan nila. wala silang inaalalang kahit ano, walang bumabagabag sa mga kalooban nila. walang kahit na ano na nakakapagpanatiling mulat sa mga mata kapag gabi sa kaiisip ng problema. lalong naging panatag ang mga puso nila dahil wala nang namamahay na lungkot at pag-aalala. 

it was a pure bliss for the both of them. ramdam nila ang pagmamahal na nananaig sa pagitan nila. right after jongin's (sloppy) proposal, nag-ipon sila. nag-ipon sila para sa ideal wedding nila. pinagsama nila ang ipon ni jongin nung nag-thailand ito pati na ang naitatabing pera ni kyungsoo magmula noong college sya hanggang sa magkatrabaho. 

after months of striving so hard, hawak na nila ang pera na nilalaan nila para sa big day nila. 

they have enjoyed it. iba pa rin yung pakiramdam kapag unti-unti mong nakikita yung pinaghirapan mo ng partner mo. iba yung saya ni kyungsoo kapag nakikita nyang may progress sa wedding preparation nila. jongin was big of a help dahil iba rin ang effort na binigay nito. 

and then came sleepless nights. nasa kalagitnaan sila ng paghahanda para sa kasal nila, kalagitnaan din ng periodical tests at gawaan ng grades. ito rin yung mga panahon na paroo't parito sila para mag-ayos ng mga papel, para maghanap ng pasok sa budget na catering services (not that they have set a budget limit, _no_. knowing jongin, he'd go all out), ng venue para sa reception. yung mga panahon na napupuyat sila kaka-check ng mga papel ng mga bata at kakalista ng mga taong dapat imbitahin, ng mga taong dapat unang bigyan ng invitation to save the date. 

and then came holidays. 

ito yung mga panahon na dapat namamahinga sila dahil christmas break but instead of that, nangangarag sila sa pago-organize at pagse-settle ng final details. kahit na magaling silang dalawa sa time management, mayroon pa ring unexpected na problema na lilitaw. kaya naman habang tumatagal, pareho silang nahihirapan. pareho silang nago-overthink sa kung ano ang kalalabasan ng lahat ng pinaghirapan nila. 

syempre, ayaw nilang pumalpak. it's their wedding day. they wanted it to be perfect and memorable as possible. kaya kahit mahirap, kahit maraming aayusin at lalakarin na mga papel, kahit mag-hapon silang bumabyahe para mag-house to house para lang personal na maiabot ang mga invitations, nag-tyaga sila. 

kinaya nila pareho. 

_"we're in this together. hindi mo kailangan solohin lahat ng mga alalahanin, love. nandito ako, hahatian kita.”_ jongin once said when they were both worn out and worried. simpleng mga salita pero napanatag si kyungsoo.

minsan nakakalimutan nya na hindi sya nag-iisa hanggang sa maramdaman nya ang init ng yakap at tamis ng halik ni jongin na magdadala sa kanya sa reyalidad. sa reyalidad na sabay nilang haharapin ni jongin, ng magiging asawa nya. 

pagkatapos ng disyembre, nakahinga sila nang maluwag. tapos na ang dapat ayusin, na-survive nila lahat ng preparations kahit na muntik nang mag-breakdown si kyungsoo sa damit nilang nakalimutan ipa-dry clean ni jongin one week before the wedding. 

and finally, january 13 came. it all happened like a blur. one moment, they were in front of the city mayor. the next moment, jongin was leaning towards him, giving him the sweetest kiss he had ever tasted. the reception was fun and full of tears. hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo ang maiyak sa mensahe ng mga magulang nila ni jongin. hindi nya mapigilang mapaluha nang biglang hingin ni jongin ang mikropono para sa hinanda nitong song number at lalong hindi maawat ang mga luha nya nang basahin ni jongin ang sulat nito sa kanya kung saan nakalahad ang mga pinagdaanan nila. kung paano sila nagsimula, kung paano sila naghiwalay ng isa...dalawang beses, kung paanong pinagtagpo ulit sila at pinagbuklod hanggang sa humantong lahat sa kasal. 

now, few months after the wedding, heto sila. 

_july, saturday 11:37 a.m._

"sarap naman nyan..." jongin singsonged as he approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a back hug. umismid lang si kyungsoo habang nilalagay ang kangkong sa nilulutong sinigang. 

"anong masarap ka dyan, hindi mo pa nga natitikman eh." kyungsoo muttered softly. ipinatong ni jongin ang baba nito sa balikat nya at nagnakaw ng pailan-ilang halik sa pisngi at leeg. bagong ligo ito at amoy dove na sabon. basa pa ang buhok na bahagyang dumidikit sa tenga ni kyungsoo. 

"amoy pa lang masarap na eh." 

"bolero." kyungsoo tilted his head and gave jongin a soft peck on his lips.

"lahat naman ng luto mo masarap eh." nakangising sabi ni jongin bago lumayo at piniga ang pwet nya. mabilis umangal si kyungsoo dahil sa likot ng kamay ni jongin. "bakit na naman?" ngumuso ito. 

sanay naman si kyungsoo sa mga paganon-ganon ni jongin. sa mga halik na may ibig sabihin, haplos na may ibig iparating at kayang-kaya nya ibalik ang pabor dahil una, hindi naman sya manhid at pangalawa, may pangangailangan din sya. it's just that...takot lang sya na mahuli sila ni ina. sapat na yung isang beses na naabutan sila ni ina na ipinapader sya ni jongin dito sa kusina. kyungsoo winced everytime he recalled how he sounded so needy, halos sabunutan nya si jongin habang hinahalikan nito ang leeg nya, habang pinipiga-piga nito ang pwet nya.

biglang nag-init ang mga pisngi ni kyungsoo, pilit inaalis ang imahe sa utak nya. "hala, are you blushing?" jongin mumbled quietly. 

"ang harot mo kasi." kyungsoo pouted. "mamaya mahuli na naman tayo ni ina." 

"hindi naman kita inaano, love." jongin chuckled playfully. nagtaas-baba ang mga kilay nito, tila inaasar pa lalo si kyungsoo. "saka ano ba, hindi na tayo mga bata. bakit ka matatakot kay ina?" 

"ang sama ng tingin nya nung na-witness nya yung kalokohan mo!" 

" _natin!_ kasi gustong-gusto mo rin naman." jongin corrected him. the man pulled him for an embrace. kahit hawak pa rin nya ang sandok, yumakap sya pabalik kay jongin na ngayon ay asawa na nya. kyungsoo buried his face on jongin's neck, keeping his flustered cheeks out of his husband's sight. "huwag mo na nga isipin 'yun." hinigpitan ni jongin ang yakap sa kanya, ang mga palad nito ay hinihimas-himas ang likod nya pababa sa balakang. 

kyungsoo pressed a soft kiss on jongin's cheeks. "i love you." sabi nya sabay yakap ulit, bahagyang nakatingkayad dahil mas matangkad si jongin sa kanya. 

"mahal din kita." tatlong salita na galing sa bibig ni jongin, tila nawala lahat ang mga maliliit na alalahanin ni kyungsoo. 

they stayed like that for a long while, magkayakap sa gitna ng kusina. hindi alintana ang hawak na sandok ni kyungsoo. kung may makakakita man sa kanila sa ganoong position, malamang ay tatawanan sila o kaya ay hindi na lang papansinin dahil sanay na ang mga kasama nila sa bahay. 

sanay na si jungah na nadadatnan silang magkayakap at magkakandong. hindi na rin ito kumikibo kapag minsang nahuhuli nitong 'nagtutukaan' (in her own words) sila ni jongin. okay lang din naman kay ina yung mga ganoong eksena although nahihiya pa rin si kyungsoo nung huling beses na nakita sila nito sa mainit-init na sitwasyon. kahit pigilan nila ang isa't isa, para silang magnet na palaging magkadikit. 

siguro ganoon talaga kapag bagong kasal, kapag nasa honeymoon phase pa. 

masyadong sweet. masyadong maalaga. hindi maawat ang lambingan na madalas natutuloy sa kama. yung pakiramdam na sabik na sabik silang dalawa sa atensyon pati na yung excitement na nararamdaman nila tuwing uuwi sila sa isa't isa pagkatapos ng nakakapagod na araw. para bang lahat ng nararamdaman at ginagawa nila ay first time pa rin. siguro dahil sa fact na kasal na sila at panibagong simula ito para sa kanila. 

it would eventually fade, as what people said. pero para kay kyungsoo, maraming taon man ang lumipas, hinding-hindi magbabago ang pakikitungo nila sa isa't isa dahil matagal na silang ganito. matagal na nilang ginagawa 'to. hindi na bago ang mga lambingan sa text at tawag, hindi na bago ang mga halik na tila tumatagos sa pagkatao nila, ang mga haplos na nakakapaso ngunit handa silang magpalamon sa apoy. 

hindi man sigurado kung mananatiling ganito ka-init ang pagmamahalan nila, sinisigurado naman ni kyungsoo na hinding-hindi nya hahayaan na manlamig sila sa isa't isa. 

"naglalampungan na naman sila _, mahabagin_..." reklamo ni jungah na syang kakapasok lang sa kusina. malalim pa ang boses nito dulot ng mahimbing na tulog. natawa silang pareho ni jongin pero ni isa sa kanila ay walang tuminag. nanatili silang magkayakap at para mas lalong mainis si jungah, hinalikan sya ni jongin. yung matunog, yung may kasamang ungol na mapang-asar. kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from laughing as he swallowed jongin's messy kiss. 

mas lalo lang din sya kumapit sa asawa at gumanti ng halik, bahagyang umungol hindi para mang-asar kundi dahil sa kakaibang sensasyon na naramdaman nang sipsipin ni jongin ang ibabang labi nya. 

"tangina ninyo." sabi ni jungah sabay pingot kay jongin. agad humiwalay ang asawa ni kyungsoo at saka umangal habang sya naman ay tumawa dahil ganoon pa rin ang magkapatid, parang aso't pusa na akala mo mamamatay kapag hindi nakaganti sa pang-aalaska ng isa. 

"inggit ka lang." sabi ni jongin bago sya patakan ng halik sa noo sabay bulong bago ito humiwalay nang tuluyan. "i love you, baby ko." agad chineck ni kyungsoo ang nilulutong sinigang habang si jongin naman ay abala sa pang-iinis sa ate nya. 

"hindi ako naiinggit, excuse you. nakakasawa lang na araw-araw ko kayong nakikita na naglalandian sa harap namin ni ina." jungah said in a spiteful voice. hindi kumibo si kyungsoo dahil guilty sya sa mga paratang ni jungah. umismid lang si jongin sa kapatid nya at mahinang itinulak ito sa balikat.

"huwag ka ngang oa. araw-araw ka dyan..." sagot naman ni jongin. hindi na nya narinig pa ang mga kasunod na asaran dahil nalunod sya sa sariling isipan. 

sobra na ba talaga sila? nakakaumay na ba talaga yung mga public display of affection na ginagawa nila? bahay naman nila 'to pero...sobrang uncomfortable ba? gusto nyang tanungin si jungah once and for all pero alam naman nyang kalokohan lang ang isasagot nito. after all, everything she said was all half meant. minsan ganon lang talaga sya magsalita, prangka pero sa pagkakataon na ito, napaisip si kyungsoo. 

hindi na nya namalayan na wala na pala si jungah. at hindi nya rin namalayan na masyado nang malalim ang pag-iisip nya not until kalabitin sya ng asawa. 

"--love, are you listening? kanina pa 'ko nagsasalita." jongin shot him a worried glance. "okay ka lang ba?" kumunot ang noo ni jongin habang naglalakad palapit sa kanya. 

"sorry, i spaced out. what were you saying?" kyungsoo mumbled under his breath. 

"sabi ko, nangangamusta ang papa. tumawag kahapon sa'kin." 

_si papa..._

_should he tell jongin...?_

isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo bago patayin ang kalan. humarap sya sa asawa, may kaunting kaba na nararamdaman sa dibdib. "jongin..." sambit ni kyungsoo nang mahuli nya ang titig ni jongin. 

ang kunot sa noo ni jongin ay lalong lumalim. "may problema ba, by? may kasalanan ba 'ko?" 

"wala. pero ako, mayroon. somehow. ewan ko..." kyungsoo stammered, couldn't even form a full sentence because of nervousness. jongin squinted his eyes, waiting for him to say something. 

he should _definitely_ tell jongin. _now is the right time_ , kyungsoo thought.

"inalok kasi ng papa mo yung bahay..." kyungsoo said carefully. he bit his inner cheeks when jongin did not show any kind of emotion on his face. it was unreadable, almost blank. 

"aling bahay?" jongin questioned. 

"yung dati nyong bahay, by." kyungsoo answered. tumango-tango lang si jongin, prinoproseso ang impormasyon na sinabi ni kyungsoo. gusto nyang lapitan si jongin, gusto nyang yakapin ang asawa pero hindi sigurado si kyungsoo kung pakikinggan ba nya ang damdamin o huwag...huwag muna dahil hanggang ngayon, blangko pa rin ang mukha ni jongin habang inilalapag ang mga plato sa mesa. 

"kailan pa 'to?" 

"last week."

jongin thinned his lips, nodding quietly. "last week..." jongin repeated monotonously. "i supposed you said no." 

"i said yes. i said yes the day after he asked me." kyungsoo said without pausing. he did not ever stutter. hindi nya alam kung saan nya hinugot ang lakas ng loob na umamin. 

hindi maipinta ang mukha ni jongin sa sagot nya, lalo lang nalukot ang mukha nito. " _you said yes?_ kyungsoo, you said yes _without_ consulting me?" jongin exclaimed. bakas ang gulat sa boses nito pero mas nangingibabaw ang inis. aminado naman si kyungsoo na nagdesisyon sya mag-isa pero inisip pa rin naman nya si jongin. and he has his own reasons. 

"that's why i'm telling you now." 

"eh ano pang silbi ng pagsabi mo ngayon kung matagal ka nang nag-decide? kyungsoo naman..." mataas na ang boses ni jongin at expected naman ni kyungsoo ang ganitong reaksyon. 

"just hear me out..." lumapit si kyungsoo sa asawa at kinupkop ang mga pisngi nito. mariing nakapikit si jongin kaya naman tinapik nya nang mahina ang pisngi ng asawa, "look at me naman." it took long enough for jongin to look at him straight in the eyes. "i think it's time for us to move out." 

"puta, we can do that, kyungsoo. kahit ngayon na. huwag lang sa bahay na 'yun, come on." 

"saan? apartment?" sunod-sunod ang pag-iling ni kyungsoo, "jongin, mauubos lang ang sweldo natin kakabayad ng rent. gusto ko kasi--" 

"eh paano naman yung gusto ko?" napasinghap si kyungsoo nang biglang hawiin ni jongin ang mga kamay nya at mabilis na lumayo sa kanya. "paano yung gusto ko? hindi lang naman ikaw ang titira doon, kyungsoo. and the fact that you know...you're _aware_ of how i feel towards that house doesn't make sense at all. torture yun para sa'kin!"

hindi makaimik si kyungsoo. hindi sya makahanap ng tamang salita para kumalma si jongin, para pakinggan muna sya ni jongin. gusto nyang magpaliwanag, gusto nyang ipaintindi kay jongin yung side nya pero para bang lahat ng salita ay bumara sa lalamunan nya nang makita nya si jongin. 

mangiyak-ngiyak. 

puno ng takot. 

_i'm sorry._ hindi magawang sabihin ni kyungsoo dahil pati sya ay nanlumo sa emosyong pinapakita ni jongin. 

maybe it was a bad idea to bring it up, to say yes without considering jongin's feelings. but kyungsoo has his own reasons and he wanted jongin to listen just for a second. 

sa ngayon, malabo. dahil _shit_ , galit si jongin. nasasaktan si jongin.

kyungsoo sighed defeatedly. "jongin..." 

"no. let's--not now." jongin whispered. voice laced with hurt. tango lang ang sinagot ni kyungsoo, sign na nirerespeto nya ang hiling ng asawa. labag man sa loob, binigyan nya ng space si jongin para makapag-isip, para magpahupa ng inis at galit. 

tahimik silang kumain. kung napansin man ni jungah at ni ina ang kawalang-kibo nilang mag-asawa, hindi na sila nagtanong. 

naunang tumayo sa hapag-kainan si jongin. balak sanang sundan ni kyungsoo ang asawa pero pinigilan nya ang sarili at inalalang kailangan nito ng oras para sa sarili. 

"anong problema no'n?" nakataas ang kilay ni jungah nang magtanong bago humigop ng sabaw. 

"away mag-asawa 'yun, huwag kang mangialam." saway naman ni ina bago tuluyang tumayo.

****

_july, saturday, 3:56 pm_

"ina, pupunta po akong puregold, may ipapabili po ba kayo?" hawak ni kyungsoo ang telepono, doon nakalista ang mga items na kailangan nyang bilhin. paubos na ang ilang condiments nila pati na ang frozen foods. bibili rin sana sya ng kaunting school supplies dahil paubos na ang manila paper at pentel pen na stock nila ni jongin. 

_si jongin..._

magmula noong tumayo ito sa hapag-kainan, hindi pa rin sya pinapansin ng asawa. nagpakalunod ito sa mga inuwing trabaho habang si kyungsoo naman ay nagkusang ayusin ang laman ng cabinet nila bago maligo. 

ilang beses nyang sinubukan kausapin ang asawa pero tipid ang mga sagot nito. kahit gusto nyang hindi na rin pansinin si jongin, hindi nya magawa. hindi nya kayang tiising ang asawa, lalo na't aminado syang kasalanan nya kung bakit sila ganito ngayon. 

"...saka pala sabon, 'nak." tumango si kyungsoo bago mag-type sa cellphone. 

"gamot po ba? baka po paubos na yung maintenance nyo." 

"ay oo, buti pinaalala mo. heto ang pera..." agad dumukot ang lola ni jongin sa katabing wallet. 

"ina, huwag na po. ako na po." 

"naku, bata ka. ikaw na ang namalengke noong isang linggo." tumayo ang nakatatanda at pilit na inaabot kay kyungsoo ang limang daan na buo. mabilis lumayo si kyungsoo pero hinabol sya ni ina. 

"saka na lang, ina." tumawa si kyungsoo at mabilis na lumabas sa kwarto. muntik pa nyang makabangga si jungah na sya namang papasok sa kwarto ni ina, share kasi sila ng tulugan. 

"saan punta mo?" tanong ni jungah habang pinasadahan sya ng tingin mula ulo hanggang paa, nagtataka kung bakit nakabihis sya nang pang-alis. kung ibang tao siguro si kyungsoo, malamang ay nainsulto na sya sa kung paano sya tignan ni jungah. 

"sa puregold lang, ate. ikaw? aalis ka din?" 

tango ang sinagot ni jungah, "magpapa-change oil ako. sabay ka ba?" she wiggled her eyebrows playfully. agad namang tumango si kyungsoo. "okay, hintayin kita sa kotse." 

"i'll get my wallet, wait lang..." agad tumungo si kyungsoo sa kwarto nila ng asawa. dinampot nya ang wallet na nasa ibabaw ng bedside table. lalabas na sana sya ng pintuan pero napasulyap sya sa asawa. nakatalikod ito sa kanya, nakatungo sa sariling laptop at nagta-type sa powerpoint. balak nya sanang huwag na magpaalam dahil binanggit naman na nya kanina na aalis sya (nung bati pa sila). nagdalawang isip si kyungsoo, kahit naman hindi sya pinapansin ng asawa, hindi ibig sabihin na wala na silang pakialamanan. 

in the end, bumalik si kyungsoo sa pwesto ng asawa at yumakap mula sa likod. "puregold lang, hahatid ako ni ate." hindi sya nilingon ni jongin, mga mata nito ay nakatuon pa rin sa screen ng laptop. kyungsoo let out a heavy sigh before kissing jongin's temple. "i love you. i love you, jongin." he bit his lips as he wait for a response. 

but there's none. nothing. not even a whisper. 

alam naman ni kyungsoo. alam naman nya na nasaktan nya si jongin sa pagdedesisyon mag-isa. pero sapat ba 'yun para iparamdam sa kanya ni jongin na isang malaking katangahan yung ginawa nya? 

with a heavy heart and shuddering breaths, he pulled away and decided to leave already. 

just when he was about to walk, jongin caught his wrist, caught his eyes before muttering a soft _i love you._ he pressed a kiss on kyungsoo's knuckles before letting him go. tumalikod ito dahan-dahan bago bumalik sa trabahong ginagawa. 

_what was that?_

kyungsoo breathed, in relief this time. it's better than nothing at all. mamaya na sila mag-uusap kapag wala na sigurong sagabal, kapag wala na silang choice kung hindi ayusin at huwag nang paabutin ang tampuhan bukas. 

after all, hindi dapat sinisikatan ng araw ang away mag-asawa. 

\----

nasa puregold na si kyungsoo, abala sa paghahanap ng mga items kada isle. tutok ang mga mata nya sa telepono kung saan nya nilista ang mga bibilhin nang bigla nyang maalala ang ganap bago sya umalis. 

naisipan nyang i-chat ang asawa out of whim. 

miss na nya si jongin at hindi maikakaila na nakakapagod ang hindi nila pagpapansinan. hindi sya sanay nang ganito. 

**ksoo kim:** i love you. 

**ksoo kim:** i'm sorry. 

**kimkimkim:** why are telling me this through chat? 

**ksoo kim:** sorry pa rin. 

**ksoo kim:** you're making yourself busy as an excuse para hindi makipag-interact sa'kin. 

**kimkimkim:** what makes you think i'm doing that?

**ksoo kim:** ewan 'ko, nagpe-pretend ka lang na gumagawa ng ppt

 **ksoo kim:** pero ang totoo nagf-fb ka lang. 

**ksoo kim:** mahal kita. kahit 'di mo ako pinapansin kanina pa. 

**kimkimkim:** mahal din kita. 

**ksoo kim:** am i forgiven? 

**kimkimkim:** tell him you changed your mind and i'll forgive you. 

**ksoo kim:** love naman. 

**ksoo kim:** i can't do that. 

**ksoo kim:** i love you. 

**kimkimkim:** dinadaan mo 'ko sa i love you mo. 

**ksoo kim:** hindi effective? 

**ksoo kim:** hindi mo na yata ako love eh. 

**kimkimkim:** did not say that. 

**ksoo kim:** i love you. 

**ksoo kim:** kahit grumpy ka. 

**ksoo kim:** kiss kita pag-uwi ko. 

hindi na hinintay ni kyungsoo ang reply ng asawa. masaya na syang malaman na kahit papaano, hindi na galit si jongin unlike earlier. na may improvement dahil nakapag-isip na sila. worth it ang espasyo na binigay ni kyungsoo sa asawa. 

pag-uwi ni kyungsoo, tulog si jongin kaya naman ang ipinangakong halik ni kyungsoo ay hindi naibigay. hihintayin sana nyang magising ang asawa pero bago pa mangyari yun, hinila sya ni jungah sa kusina para magpatulong gumawa ng graham balls. 

hapunan na nang magkita sila ulit. nauna na namang tumayo si jongin at dumeretcho agad sa kwarto. mabilis sumibat si kyungsoo para makaiwas sya sa paghuhugas ng pinggan at para na rin magkaroon na sila ng alone time ng asawa. 

pero parang hindi nakaayon kay kyungsoo ang araw na ito dahil naliligo si jongin. nang maisipan ni kyungsoo na sabayan ang asawa, sya namang paglabas ni jongin ng banyo. basa ang buhok at nakatapis ang tuwalya sa bewang. 

"your turn..." sambit ni jongin pagkalabas nito ng banyo. hindi na naka-angal pa si kyungsoo at nag-shower. mabilis lang dahil gusto na nya magpahinga, gusto na nya tabihan ang asawa. 

****

abala si jongin sa pagsagot ng mga naipong mensahe at hindi na nya namalayan na tapos na maligo si kyungsoo. naramdaman nya ang dahan-dahan nitong paghiga at pagsiksik sa katawan nya. 

isang halik sa pisngi. 

isang halik sa ilong. 

dalawang halik sa labi. 

"pwede na...? hindi ka na ba galit? can we talk now?" tanong ni kyungsoo, ang braso nito ay nakayakap sa bandang tiyan nya, pilit sumisiksik sa katawan nya. ang ulo nito ay nakaunan sa balikat ni jongin at bahagyang nakatingala sa kanya. 

jongin exhaled. he put his phone somewhere safe and nodded at his husband. 

"sorry, by." mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo na kung hindi sila magkatabi ay hindi nya maririnig.

jongin pressed his lips together. kalmado na silang dalawa, wala nang lugar para sa sigaw at galit. they needed to settle this once and for all dahil kung hindi, ilang araw nilang bibitbitin 'to at paniguradong makakasira sa kanilang dalawa. 

"bakit?" 

"anong _bakit_? bakit hindi ko sinabi o bakit nag-decide ako on my own?" kyungsoo pouted at him. 

jongin sighed heavily, "pareho. akala ko ba dalawa tayo dito? bakit naman ganon, kyungsoo?" 

kumislot si kyungsoo sa tabi nya at nakadapa na ang pwesto nito. mata sa mata syang tinignan ng asawa, nangungusap ang mga mata. "privacy. yun yung una kong naisip nung inalok ng papa mo yung bahay." 

"wala ba tayong privacy dito?" jongin asked, eyebrows knitted together. 

"love," kyungsoo whined suddenly. jongin raised his eyebrows questioningly. "pakiramdam ko sobrang exposed tayo sa bahay na 'to." 

" _exposed?_ dahil ba 'to sa pang-aasar ni ate?" 

mabili ang pag-iling ni kyungsoo. he couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "no, hindi...w-well...pero!" kyungsoo exclaimed. "isa 'yun sa dahilan pero it's not really a big deal for me." his husband pouted. 

"eh ano yung big deal sa'yo?" jongin muttered quietly. 

pinanood nyang mag-buntong hininga ang asawa. "i feel the need na pagbigyan yung papa mo sa request nya..." 

"hindi mo ba naisip na mahirap para sa'kin ang bumalik don? love naman," jongin paused, clicking his tongue in annoyance. he rubbed his face using his palm. "hindi na dapat natin 'to pinag-uusapan. just...just tell him we don't want it anymore." 

alam naman ni kyungsoo na hindi sya umaarte, na hindi lang 'to simpleng reklamo. nang titigan nya ang asawa, malungkot ang mga mata nito. kyungsoo carefully leaned forward, pressing so many soothing kisses on his forehead and cheeks. 

he settled his head too close to jongin's liking. pinipigilan nyang huwag maduling kapag titingin sya sa asawa. "alam ko naman na ang hirap para sa'yo na bumalik don sa dating bahay nyo." kyungsoo started. he was whispering against jongin's cheeks while he held kyungsoo close to his body. "alam ko naman yung mga pinagdaanan mo don, ramdam ko yung takot mo na bumalik don kasi for sure, maaalala mo lahat ng mga hindi magandang memories don. alam ko naman...hindi naman ako ganon ka-tanga." 

kyungsoo was hurt, his eyes twinkling sadly. jongin watched a tear or two fell down. and now he was hurt as well. pained. because of how he raised his voice earlier. how he ignored kyungsoo's presence. how he thought of kyungsoo as an insensitive person when he's _not_. he would never be. he's the most understanding person he had ever known. 

ibinaling ni jongin ang ulo sa gawi ng asawa at saka pinatakan ng halik ang noo nito. sinalubong ni kyungsoo ang mga mata nya, lungkot at pagsisisi ang sumasalamin. 

nanikip ang dibdib ni jongin na syang dahilan ng pag-init ng mga mata nya. "kyungsoo..." his voice cracked. 

_ah, hindi._

hindi. hindi sya pwedeng umiyak. hindi sya pwedeng maging mahina. hindi sya pwedeng magpadala sa takot at pangamba. sa mga alaalang matagal na nyang binaon sa limot. sa mga eksenang palagi na lang syang binabalikan sa tuwing pumipikit sya. 

"i know. alam kong masakit and it's hard for me to do this. but i want to try. hindi dahil sa nag-request ang papa mo. dahil gusto kong palitan ng masasayang alaala yung mga pangit na naranasan mo sa bahay na 'yun." kyungsoo cupped his right cheek, his nose started brushing his left one. gusto ni jongin ang gesture na 'to. it's full of affection, it's loving and that's a sign that kyungsoo was sincere. tuluyan nyang binaling ang buong katawan paharap kay kyungsoo at niyakap ang bewang nito. mahigpit. hindi kayang bumitaw. 

"gusto ko na sa tuwing uuwi ka, excited ka. kasi nandoon ako, kasi naghihintay ako. gusto ko alisin yung takot mo kahit alam kong hindi ideal yung paraan ko, at hindi ko maaalis yun completely." it was kyungsoo's turn to kiss his frown away, to kiss his salty eyes, to kiss his quivering lips. 

"i want us to try. kapag hindi nag-work, okay lang. i just..." malalim na hininga ang tumapos sa sasabihin ni kyungsoo. 

"why are you doing this? i'm not mad at all, but why...?" 

"kasi ang dami mo nang sinakprisyo para sa'kin, ang dami mong binigay at sobra-sobra pa sa kaya kong tanggapin. i want to do something for you but seeing you earlier, seeing you now...i think i already failed." kyungsoo muttered, voice laced with guilt and sincerity. 

_mahal kita_. gustong sabihin ni jongin. gusto nyang ikatwiran na mahal nya si kyungsoo at handa syang ibigay lahat without anything in return. but then again, knowing kyungsoo, hindi ito papayag na sya lang ang tanggap nang tanggap sa relasyong ito. 

"can you give me time to think about it?" jongin said after a few minutes of being silent. 

he heard kyungsoo whimpered as he peeled away from him. syempre nagulat si jongin nang kumalas ang asawa pero agad rin syang nakahinga nang maluwag nang pumaibabaw ito sa kanya at saluhin ang pisngi nya. 

"you have all the time in this world, by. pag-isipan mo, please. pwede namang tumanggi, i'll definitely understand kung hindi talaga pwede." this was the reason he fell in love with the man in front of him, on top of him. he's so understanding and generous and loving. it's the same reason he regretted not telling kyungsoo he wanted to go to thailand before. hindi sana sila nag-hiwalay. hindi sana nasayang ang mga taon na lumipas. 

jongin couldn't ask for more. lahat ng hiniling nya ay ibinigay na sa kanya at wala nang kaya pang hingin si jongin kundi ang magandang kinabukasan para sa kanilang mag-asawa. 

jongin lifted himself by propping his elbows and kissed kyungsoo. kissed him soft and tender. long and deep. muttering endless i love yous in between. 

they made love that night. slow and quiet as possible. 

pinagsaluhan nila ang init ng katawan, ang init ng pagmamahal. pinagsaluhan nila ang bawat halik na tumatagos sa kaluluwa, ang mga haplos at kapit at yakap na tila ayaw kumawala. ibinulong sa isa't isa ang mga ungol at halinghing, ang mga salitang matatamis, ang mga pangako at pangarap para sa mga susunod na araw.

sinamba ni jongin ang asawa mula ulo hanggang paa, mula sa labi hanggang sa kaibituran ng pagkatao nito. sinuklian ni kyungsoo ang bawat himas at dulas ng labi ng asawa, walang patid, walang kasawaan. 

hindi na nila alam kailan sila natapos, kung paanong natupok ang init at naibsan ang pangangailangan. 

"mahal kita," sabi ni jongin sa asawa. liyo man sa sarap at init, alam nyang totoo ang mga salita nya. "mahal na mahal." 

****

it's been two weeks since they talked about it. 

hindi na nagtanong pa si kyungsoo o kaya ay nangulit. hinayaan nya ang asawa na mag-isip at magdesisyon. ang tanging pwede na gawin ni kyungsoo ay maghintay sa gusto ng asawa.

kung tatanggi ito at pipiliing mag-stay sa bahay ni ina, walang kaso iyon kay kyungsoo. pero kung papayag ito, hindi lang si kyungsoo ang magiging masaya. pati na rin ang papa ni jongin na matagal nang gustong bumawi sa bunso ng mga kim. 

speaking of jongin, bigla itong tumabi sa kanya. biyernes ngayon at forbidden ang pag-gawa ng anything na related sa trabaho. hindi nya alam kung paano nag-come up si jongin sa ganoong rule pero okay lang, may sabado at linggo pa naman. makakapaghintay ang trabaho nila. 

"bakit di mo 'ko sinabayan maligo? inunahan mo 'ko..." mahinang reklamo ni jongin sabay akbay sa kanya. 

"ang tagal mo maghugas ng pinggan saka init na init na 'ko." sabi ni kyungsoo, hindi inaalis ang paningin sa panggabing palabas. 

"sus, napakamainipin mo lately." komento ni jongin bago humalik sa pisngi nya. hinila sya ng asawa sa kandungan, nakayakap sa bewang at inaamoy-amoy ang leeg nya. 

mahihiya sana si kyungsoo pero naalala nyang sila lang dalawa ang tao sa bahay ngayong gabi. wala si ina na nags-stay muna kila jaera dahil may sakit si rahee at si ina lang may kayang magpainom ng gamot dito habang si jungah naman ay...hindi nila alam kung nasaan. 

"makupad ka lang talaga." nakalimutan na ni kyungsoo ang palabas. kumandong sya paharap sa asawa at yumakap pabalik. 

tahimik lang sila to the point na napipikit na si kyungsoo. napansin yata ni jongin na nakakatulog na sya kaya hinimas-himas nito ang likod nya. "pagod?" kyungsoo just hummed, walang lakas para sumagot. "payag na 'ko, love..." jongin said out of the blue. 

alam ni kyungsoo ang tinutukoy nito. he thought it would take jongin a little longer to think about it but with the look he was wearing, he's confident and determined. 

kyungsoo snuggled closer, pressing his cheeks on jongin's chest. "sigurado ka ba, by? kaya mo na ba?" 

he heard jongin sighed deeply, he watched his husband worrying his lips. "i think i can as long as you're with me. alam 'ko naman na hindi mo 'ko pababayaan." 

his lips stretched into a small smile, pressing it softly to jongin's lips. "exactly. abot mo yung phone ko, sasabihin ko na kay papa."

"uhh sinabi ko na...? kaninang lunch break." jongin kind of stuttered. napataas ang kilay ni kyungsoo at tiningnan nang maloko ang asawa. 

"excited ka 'no?" kyungsoo teased him, poking jongin's sides. 

"ang sabihin mo, si papa ang excited. nailipat na daw sa pangalan ko ang property, matagal na. which made me wonder..." kyungsoo watched him pressed his lips together. his eyes were casted down, deep frown was visible on his forehead, "bakit sa'kin? bakit ako pa? i mean... nandyan naman si ate jaera na may pamilya. o kaya kay jungah na nagma-manage nung property for years now. it's just... _why me_?" 

"eh syempre..." kyungsoo peeled away from his husband. umupo sya sa tabi nito at humilig sa balikat. "mga babae yung mga kapatid mo. it means, not always though, na kung nasaan ang asawa nila, doon din sila. kumbaga, sabi nga ni ina mga _tangayin_ sila." he said softly. tumingala sya para tignan ang asawa na naka-kunot pa rin ang noo. huminga si kyungsoo nang malalim at sinaway ang asawa. "huwag ka na mag-isip ng kung anu-ano, jongin. don't complicate this. sige ka, magkaka-wrinkles ka nyan sa noo." 

kyungsoo offered a loving smile, patting the skin between jongin's forehead. jongin playfully rolled his eyes on him. natawa si kyungsoo bago patakan ng halik ang asawa. 

"tingin ko bumabawi sila sa'yo. aware sila na at some point of your life, nagalit ka sa kanila and this is their way to slowly, hopefully patch things up." kyungsoo added. umismid lang si jongin, pilit na pinatitigas ang damdamin. 

"matagal na sana nilang ginawa 'yun." 

"better late than never. hindi pa naman huli lahat, love. saka kilala kita," sinundot ni kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa. "you want to settle this once and for all. you need to let this go kaysa naman dalhin mo 'to habang buhay." 

jongin remained silent. after a few minutes, he nodded in agreement. he snaked his arms around kyungsoo's waist, pulling him closer to nuzzle his face on his neck. 

"maybe you're right. me, carrying all of these might affect me, us. at ayokong matulad sa kanila." 

kyungsoo made a noise, "iba tayo sa kanila, jongin." 

"damn, right." kyungsoo hid a smile as he buried his nose against jongin's locks. magkayakap lang sila nang mahabang sandali. 

si jongin ang unang kumalas pero nanatiling nakakapit sa kanya. "tinatanong ni papa kung kailan tayo lilipat, ano sasabihin ko?" 

"kung kailan mo gusto. magpapaalam pa tayo kay ina, by."

"eh kailan natin iche-check yung property? baka may gusto kang ipabago sa bahay. tanong ko kay ate jungah kung may dapat bang i-repair." 

tumango lang si kyungsoo dahil sa totoo lang, hindi nya alam kung ano ang hitsura ng kabuuan ng bahay nila jongin. nakita nya lang yung mismong harapan dahil hinatid nila ni jongin ang papa nila the last time na nandito ito sa pinas para bisitahin yung bahay. 

ngayong pinapag-usapan na nila, kyungsoo couldn't help but to feel surreal...? excited...? nervous...? 

hindi sya sigurado. mas lalo lang rin na nag-sink in na mag-asawa na nga talaga sila. hindi na sila yung mag-boyfriend na kailangan umuwi pagkatapos ng isang maghapon. sila na ito bilang mag-asawa, nagpa-plano para sa kinabukasan nila.

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano magpapasalamat sa biyenan nya na binigyan sila ng oportunidad para makapag-sarili. hindi nya yata deserve 'tong ganitong klase na biyaya lalo na't magta-try pa lang naman sila. na kay jongin pa rin ang desisyon kung mags-stay na ba sila doon o hindi. 

kung saan masaya si jongin, doon din sya. 

"...next week? what do you think, love?" nagulat si kyungsoo dahil nagsasalita pala ang asawa. 

"n-next week?" confused na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"yeah. we can visit the house. abisuhan ko na lang yung caretaker the day before." tumango na lang si kyungsoo, mahinang humiling na sana hindi tambak ang papel na che-check-an nya. 

"may isa pang tanong si papa sa'kin..." inakbayan sya bigla ni jongin at inilapit ang bibig sa kanyang tenga. tumawa muna ito nang mahina bago bumulong, "kailan daw ba sya magkakaron ng apo sa bunso nya." 

mabilis dumapo ang palad ni kyungsoo sa hita ng asawa. napaigtad si jongin sa kinauupuan at ininda ang sakit ng palo ni kyungsoo. "masakit, love!" 

"gusto mo lang umi-score sa'kin eh!" sabi ni kyungsoo, namumula. 

"eh ano naman? you can be as loud as you can tonight." jongin wiggled his eyebrows. sinubukan syang kilitiin ng asawa sa bewang kaya napaigtad si kyungsoo bago sya ikulong nito sa bisig. "pero gusto mo...?" 

nilingon ni kyungsoo ang asawa, "sex?" 

ngumiti si jongin bago sumagot, "ng anak." his husband said in a careful voice. hindi pa nila 'to napaguusapan ni jongin mag-mula noong kinasal sila pero hindi nila maiwasan na mag-biruan tungkol doon, lalo na't laging napagkakamalan si ronron na panganay nila everytime na nagpo-post si kyungsoo ng picture nilang tatlo. 

with that thought, napangiti si kyungsoo bago isubsob ang mukha sa leeg ng asawa, "oo naman." kyungsoo nosed jongin's neck up to his sharp jaw. his lips ghosted against jongin's skin before capturing the elder's lips. "pero not now. maybe soon, kapag nakaipon na tayo."

he heard jongin snort, "money is not a problem, babe." the elder said, returning his kiss with a loving one.

"ang yabang mo naman, kim." sabi ni kyungsoo sa pagitan ng pagdampi ng kanilang labi. tumawa lang si jongin bilang tugon bago angkinin ni kyungsoo ang mga labi nito. 

"i love you, kyungsoo." jongin muttered, soft yet clear. he brought kyungsoo's hand to his lips and traced the silver band around his specific finger. 

kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath. hindi dahil sa takot sya, hindi dahil sa hindi sya sigurado bagkus ay tagos hanggang sa pagkatao nya ang salitang binitawan ni jongin. kahit kailan ay hindi nya naramdaman ito sa mga taong nagdaan sa buhay nya. 

  
  
  


kay jongin lang. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even if it's not a good idea to live here, jongin has something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry kung natagalan ang chapter 2. pasensya na kung medyo bitin or kulang. :( 
> 
> 4.3k words. happy reading!

_august_

huminto si jongin sa tapat ng lumang bahay nila. 

nag-park sya sa harap ng gate pero nagulat sya nang katukin sya ng isang middle aged na lalaki. "sir, ipapasok nyo ba sa loob yung kotse ninyo?" tanong ni mang ruben, caretaker ng bahay nila jongin. 

"hindi na ho, mang ruben. hindi naman po kami magtatagal ng asawa ko." magalang na ngiti ang ibinigay ni jongin sa matanda na agad namang tumango. 

"sige sir, buksan ko na yung bahay." 

"sige po, salamat." tumango si jongin sabay patay ng makina ng sasakyan. huminga sya nang malalim, hinahanda ang sarili sa muling pagtapak nya sa dati nilang bahay. 

"okay ka lang, love?" tanong ni kyungsoo, nag-aalala. 

jongin started worrying his lower lip, feeling unsure than he was earlier. confident pa sya kanina pero ngayong nandito na sila, parang gusto nyang umatras at umuwi na lang. 

"hey..." kyungsoo whispered, pressing a soothing kiss on his cheeks. "kasama mo 'ko, huwag ka matakot." 

jongin clicked his tongue. "i'm fine," he blatantly lied. narinig nya ang buntong hininga ni kyungsoo sa tabi nya. "tara na, i want this over as soon as possible." 

mabilis kinilag ni jongin ang seatbelt at lumabas ng sasakyan. pagbubuksan pa sana nya ang asawa ng pinto pero nakalabas na rin ito, bakas ang pangamba sa mukha nito. wala na ang excited na ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo, wala na rin ang ningning sa mga mata.

now jongin felt _bad_. agad nyang hinila ang asawa sa tabi para yakapin at halikan sa noo. "sorry if i'm ruining it." bulong ni jongin sa asawa. ramdam nya ang pagyakap ni kyungsoo pabalik, mahigpit at nakakakalma. 

"it's okay, naiintindihan ko naman." sinuklian sya nang magaan na halik ng asawa sabay hawak sa kamay nya. "let's make it quick nalang." kyungsoo offered a small yet understanding smile before nodding. 

they walked past the gate, strided accross the freshly watered lawn and as they approached the front door, jongin's grip on kyungsoo's hand was getting tighter. 

"relax lang, love." saway ni kyungsoo. jongin let out an irritated whine before leading the way inside. 

pagpasok sa loob, ine-expect nya na marumi at maalikabok ang buong bahay but he was wrong. malinis ito, well-maintained, kung ano ang iniwanan nilang bahay noon, ganoon pa rin ang hitsura ngayon. maliban lang sa mga furniture na ibinenta at inuwi sa bahay ni ina, sa wallpaper na niluma na ng panahon at gula-gulanit na, sa mga appliances na nawawala dahil ipinamigay na. 

inilibot pa ni jongin ang mga mata. hindi gaanong kalakihan ang bahay nila. sa pagpasok ay sasalubong ang living room, sa kaliwa ay divider na humahati sa sala at sa kusina. wala silang dining table sa loob ng bahay bagkus ay nasa labas dahil sanay silang kumain sa preskong lugar. may apat na kwarto, isa sa kanya, isa para sa mga ate nya, isa para sa master's bedroom at ang isa ay guest room. walang itaas ang bahay nila pero bumawi naman sa garden na nasa likod na nagsisilbing laruan nila noon. 

"sir, wala naman gaanong ire-repair maliban sa wallpaper. sabi ni ma'am jungah, palitan na rin yung mga pinto dahil lumang modelo na po yung nakakabit." ramdam nya ang pagtango ni kyungsoo. bumitaw ito sa kanya at lumapit kay mang ruben, sunud-sunod ang mga tanong. 

"yung mga ilaw po kaya gumagana pa lahat?" he heard kyungsoo's voice but jongin's not really focusing. instead, he was drowning with old and unpleasant memories. 

tanda pa rin nya kung saan sya nagtatago oras na sumigaw na ang mama at papa nya. alam pa rin nya kung saan sya nakatayo habang pinapanood ang mga magulang nya na tapusin ang labing-limang taon na pagsasama. jongin tried to suppress all the memories at the back of his mind, blinking rapidly as his eyes searched for kyungsoo. 

nang makita nya si kyungsoo na pinagmamasdan ang buong bahay, napaisip sya--aabot kaya sila ni kyungsoo ng fifteen years? aabot din kaya sila sa punto na magkakasawaan sila? dadating kaya sila sa point na susukuan nila pareho ang isa't isa? and to think na dito pa talaga sila magsisimula ng panibagong buhay ni kyungsoo...

dito sa bahay na 'to... 

dito kung saan nagmumula at nagtatapos ang kalungkutan ni jongin, dito kung saan pangit na alaala lang ang nakakabit at puro kasinungalingan ang nakaukit sa bawat sulok. dito kung saan nawasak ang pamilyang kahit anong pilit nya ay hindi mabuo-buo. 

kasunod ng mga alaala ay takot...

takot na baka kapag dito sila ni kyungsoo nagsimula baka maging katulad lang din sila ng mga magu--

"jongin!" jongin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his husband with wide eyes. "mag-house tour tayo, bilis!" kyungsoo grabbed his hand immediately and pulled him closer. 

nang makabawi sa pagkagulat, nagsalita si jongin, "kabisado ko ang buong bahay, bakit magha-house tour pa? kala mo naman napakalaki nito." jongin shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"alam kong hindi mo gusto 'tong ginagawa natin pero konting effort naman, love." sagot ni kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila papunta sa lumang kwarto ng magulang nya. nakaramdam ng guilt si jongin sa sistema. sya itong pumayag-payag tapos ngayon ay sya rin ang nag-iinarte. "kung ayaw mo, sabihin mo na hangga't maaga para hindi tayo nagsasaya— _hmm_..."

kyungsoo did not have a choice but to swallow jongin's kisses. nang makabawi si kyungsoo, gumanti ito ng halik habang ikinakawit ang mga braso sa batok nya. malayang gumapang ang mga palad ni jongin paikot sa bewang ng asawa knowing na sila na lang ang tao sa loob ng bahay. hindi alam ni jongin kung saan nagpunta ang caretaker at wala na rin syang pakialam kung nasaan ito. 

humiwalay saglit si jongin para itulak papasok ang asawa sa isang kwarto bago ito isandal sa likod ng pintuan. agad dumaib ng halik si jongin sa leeg ng asawa, mabagal at marahan, sabik ngunit may pagtitimpi. 

"what are you doing?" tapik ni kyungsoo sa balikat nya. 

"momol," jongin said plainly, his voice was muffled against kyungsoo's neck. 

"sabi ko house tour hindi momol. bakit ang hilig mo!" walang anu-ano'y piningot ni kyungsoo ang tenga nya dahilan ng pag-layo ni jongin sa asawa. huminga sya nang malalim bago isandal ang noo sa balikat ni kyungsoo. "okay ka lang, by?" 

"hate this... i hate it here." jongin mumbles quietly. he's starting to get frustrated at himself for ruining this, for not showing any interest unlike kyungsoo. naramdaman nya ang pagtango ni kyungsoo bago nito damahin ang pisngi nya, marahan ang paghaplos ng kamay ni kyungsoo sa balat nya. he felt...relaxed. _relieved._ sign na hindi sya nag-iisa sa mga oras na 'to, na hindi nya kailangan i-deal mag-isa lahat ng bumabagabag sa isip nya. 

"pwede ba nating tanggalin yung wallpaper? gusto kong pinturahan natin yung buong bahay." sabi ni kyungsoo out of the blue. tumango lang si jongin bilang sagot, nanatiling nakadantay sa balikat ng asawa habang si kyungsoo naman ay nakasandal sa pintuan. sobrang awkward ng posisyon nila pero ni isa ay walang balak lumayo. 

"may contact si ate ng nagpipintura, i'll ask her later." sagot ni jongin. 

he heard kyungsoo snort. itinulak sya nito palayo bago yumakap sa kanya, "gusto ko tayo ang magpipintura. _tayo._ " sabi ni kyungsoo, matamis ang ngiti sa labi. maamo ang mukha at bumalik na ang kinang sa mga mata. 

sino ba sya para humindi? 

"okay," simpleng sagot ni jongin bago ikunot ang noo. "pero bakit tayo?" 

"basta..." kyungsoo singsonged, poking his cheek while doing so. 

it made him clicked his tongue, "nagtitipid ka na naman? may ipon pa naman tayo, love. yung mga ganitong bagay dapat pinapagawa na natin sa mga sanay. saka mapapagod lang tayo." 

"napaka-kill joy mo, nakakainis ka." umirap lang si kyungsoo sa kanya bago tuluyang humiwalay para pagmasdan ang kwarto na pinasukan nila. "kaninong room 'to, by?" 

"master's. that's the bathroom on your left." mabilis binuksan ni kyungsoo ang pinto ng banyo, sinundan nya ang asawa at sumilip din sa loob ng banyo. mas malaki ito kumpara sa banyo nila sa bahay ni ina bilang may maliit itong bathtub at malaking sink na kayang mag-accommodate ng dalawang tao. 

"by," nilingon sya ni kyungsoo. "can we keep the bathtub? although kailangan na palitan." 

"whatever you want, by." there was a smile blooming on kyungsoo's lips and for the first time, all of jongin's worries disappeared. it only took one smile from his husband to make it all go away, to make him worry less. 

dahil kasama nya si kyungsoo. 

kasama nya ang asawa nya na magpa-plano at bubuo ng maliit na pamilya sa iisang bubong. 

even if it's not a good idea to live here, jongin has something to look forward to. 

**** 

sa pangalawang beses na pagpunta nila sa bahay, bitbit na ni jongin ang mga lata ng pintura at iba't ibang klase ng paint rollers at paint tray. although hindi pa sila makakapagsimula ngayon dahil kasalukuyang pinapalitan ang tub. ginagawa rin ang kitchen island na ideya ng asawa nya. pinatanggal kasi ni kyungsoo ang divider na nagse-separate sa living room at kitchen. hindi alam ni jongin kung tama bang gawin yun pero ang katwiran ng asawa nya ay masyadong nakakasikip ang divider. saka feeling din ni kyungsoo sobrang old school na ng divider. 

um-agree na lang si jongin. it's not even his _space_ to argue about it. 

"sabi nung manggagawa malapit na raw matapos yung kitchen island." kyungsoo informed him habang nagpa-park si jongin. he just hummed in response. 

kinalag ni jongin ang seatbelt ni kyungsoo sabay nakaw ng halik sa pisngi nito. kyungsoo giggled before returning the kiss on his lips. sabay silang bumaba ng kotse at hawak-kamay na pumasok sa gate. ang kabilang kamay ni jongin ay bitbit ang isang bilao ng pansit palabok, pa-merienda nilang mag-asawa sa mga manggagawa. "by, ano pala gagawin natin sa remaining rooms?" kyungsoo asked. 

"guest room will remain as is. yung kwarto ko gawin na lang nating office since katabi lang ng magiging bedroom natin yun." sumulyap si jongin sa asawa, asking for inputs. tumango lang si kyungsoo at hindi na umapela. 

"gawin kaya nating adjoining room yung dati mong kwarto at yung master's bedroom? i don't know, parang okay yun sa'kin." 

"kapag kaya pa ng pera. if not, pag-ipunan na lang ulit natin." sabi ni jongin bago patakan ng halik si kyungsoo sa sentido. sinalubong sila ni mang ruben sa front door. 

"sir, hinapon na kayo. akala ko umaga kayo dadaan." bati ni mang ruben sa kanila. 

"oo nga po eh. namili pa kasi kami ng pintura. patulong naman pa i-unload, nasa sasakyan pa kasi. kain na muna ho tayo, may dala kaming merienda." sabi ni kyungsoo at isa-isang inaya ang mga manggagawa. sya na rin ang nagsandok para sa mga ito. may bitbit din silang coke pamatid uhaw. 

mabilis natapos kumain si kyungsoo. pinagmasdan nya ang asawa nang tumayo ito para tignan ang kitchen island nya. hula ni jongin ay chineck din ng asawa ang progress ng bathtub nang magtungo ito sa magiging kwarto nila. 

jongin suppressed a smile. ngayon nya lang nakita na metikuloso pala ang asawa sa ganitong bagay. hindi rin naman nya ito masisi dahil hindi biro ang gastos nila, not that jongin was complaining. 

bitbit ang isang baso ng coke, sinundan ni jongin si kyungsoo. nakatayo ito sa gitna ng halos empty na kwarto. tanging bed frame lang ang nasa master's bedroom at ang mga nagkalat na gamit ng mga manggagawa. 

nilapag ni jongin ang baso nya sa upuan na nakakalat bago yakapin si kyungsoo mula sa likod. he heard a small gasp from the younger, even felt him startled when he wrapped his arms around his waist. natawa tuloy si jongin at saka humalik sa asawa. "takot ka?" 

"nagulat ako." kyungsoo huffed at him, resting his head on jongin's chest afterwards. 

"how are you liking it?" jongin asked with soft voice. 

"malapit na matapos yung tub." kyungsoo chirped, halata sa boses na masaya ito. na-curious tuloy si jongin sa hitsura kaya naman hinila nya ang asawa papasok sa banyo. magulo pa at medyo maalikabok pero nakikita na ni jongin ang finish product. 

jongin grinned, "excited ka na maligo?" kyungsoo nodded vigorously, making him chuckled lowly. hinigpitan nya ang yakap sa asawa, marahang pinipisil ang balakang nito. "sabay tayo maliligo, hm? you like that?" bulong ni jongin sa asawa, kung napapansin man ni kyungsoo na sinasadya nyang isayad ang labi nya sa tenga nito, hindi sya sinaway. bagkus ay lalo pang nagsumiksik si kyungsoo sa bisig nya as if he's asking for more. 

"a nice hot shower after a long day, yeah?" jongin said huskily, sending a shiver on kyungsoo's body. the latter hummed in delight. sinalubong ni kyungsoo ang mga labi nya at saglit silang nagsalo sa isang halik. 

"can we get a larger mirror?" kyungsoo muttered against his lips. tuluyan na itong humarap sa kanya. lumipad ang kamay ni kyungsoo sa kanyang buhok at marahang hinahawi ito. 

"hindi pa ba enough yung nakakabit ngayon? it still looks new, sayang naman." 

"too small for me. gusto ko malaki para kita mo 'ko kapag..." sadyang ibinitin ni kyungsoo ang mga salita. namula ang pisngi nito habang kinakagat ang labi. 

saglit na nag-buffer ang utak ni jongin and then it hit him... 

"fucking kinky, kyungsoo..." jongin groaned while the younger shrugged. he got the opportunity to shower kyungsoo with lots of kisses making the latter sighed in relief. "mahal kita," jongin said after he pressed the final kiss on kyungsoo's lips. 

"mahal din po kita, baby." 

_baby..._

jongin would never get tired of their endearment. 

\---- 

_september_

they have been painting the walls for three days now. 

salamat sa long weekend at walang gaanong take-home na trabaho dahil kaunti na lang, malapit na nilang mapinturahan ang buong bahay. nasa ikalawang pahid na sila at may dalawang kwarto na lang ang natitira. malamang matapos nila ito ngayong araw at by next week magsisimula na silang maglipat ng gamit. 

hindi pa sila nagpapaalam kay ina kaya naman medyo kabado si jongin. hindi pa rin nya nilo-look forward na mag-settle sa bahay na 'to, much less matulog dahil one; baka manibago sya and two; alam nyang may mga unwanted thoughts na babagabag sa kanya. pero sabi nga nila, _sa hirap at ginhawa, sa saya at pighati, pangakong hahatian ka sa lungkot at ligaya._ iyan ang ipinangako nila ni kyungsoo sa isa't isa, ang mga salitang binitawan nila at balak panindigan pang-habambuhay. alam nyang hindi sya pababayaan ng asawa, ilang beses na sya nito in-assure kaya kahit papaano, hindi sya natatakot. 

jongin sighed heavily. hindi nya alam na napalakas pala ang buntong-hininga nya at narinig ito ni kyungsoo na syang nakatungtong sa upuan. kyungsoo hopped off of the chair and closed the distance between them. 

humalik ito sa pisngi na ikinagulat ni jongin. "okay ka lang, baby? pagod ka na ba?" tanong ni kyungsoo. pinunasan ni kyungsoo ang pawis nya sa noo gamit ang bimpo na nakasukbit sa balikat nya. "pawis ka na oh. gutom ka na ba? water, gusto mo ba? may pintura ka sa buhok, by!" kyungsoo shrieked, rubbing the strand of hair between his fingers to remove it. 

jongin couldn't help not to close his eyes and press a kiss on kyungsoo's forehead. inilapag nya ang paint roller bago hilahin si kyungsoo sa kanyang bisig. "i love you, kyungs." 

ngumuso si kyungsoo at ikinunot ang noo. "eh? i love you din...?" natawa si jongin sa hitsura ng asawa. sumiksik lang sya sa leeg ni kyungsoo at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. "hala, bakit ang lambing naman?" 

"i love you ulit." sabi ni jongin bago humiwalay. humalik sya sa pisngi ng asawa bago hawakan ang kamay nito. 

"i love you...?" 

"ano ba 'yan, love bakit hindi ka sure?" 

"weird mo kasi. bigla kang yayakap." 

"hindi na ba 'ko pwede maglambing?" tanong ni jongin. ngumuso sya para manghingi ng kiss sa asawa na agad namang ibinigay ni kyungsoo. 

"gutom na 'ko, can we have pizza for lunch?" kyungsoo was wearing a smile a little too wide. sasagot na sana si jongin pero biglang isinuksok ni kyungsoo ang kamay sa likurang bulsa ni jongin. kyungsoo squeezed his butt cheek before pulling out his phone. jongin was lost for words and just stared at his husband walking away from him. 

"hoy, did you just _grope_ my ass, love?" jongin said when he recovered from what happened. kyungsoo was having a playful smirk, "bakit may pwet ka ba?" pang-aasar ni kyungsoo sabay halakhak. 

"what the fuck..." tumakbo si jongin para hulihin ang asawa pero mabilis kumaripas ng takbo si kyungsoo palabas ng kwarto. umalingawngaw ang tawa nito sa buong bahay pati na ang pag-sigaw nito, "admit it, wala kang pwet!" 

jongin laughed wholeheartedly before he realized something. the house was always empty and lacking of something until now; it was somehow filled with laughter, his and kyungsoo's to top it off. 

**** 

they ordered the largest size of hawaiian pizza.

in between bites and chews, may mga nakaw na halik. may mga halakhak at pambubuyo. hindi alam ni jongin kung paanong napunta si kyungsoo sa kandungan nya. basta alam nya nakasiksik ito sa kanya habang nakaupo sila sa pang-isahang couch at nagsusubuan ng pizza. 

"last bite na lang, baby." utos ni kyungsoo pero umiling si jongin. 

"busog na 'ko. iyo na 'yan." jongin nodded his head. inabot nya baso ng sprite at uminom, absentmindedly na hinihimas ang tuhod ng asawa. napansin nya na p.e. shorts noong college ang suot ni kyungsoo. naalala tuloy ni jongin nung nadapa ito sa activity center tapos walang tumulong. fortunately, nandoon sya at na-witness nya lahat. 

after few minutes, balik ulit sila sa pagpipintura. it took them a couple of hours to finish the two remaining rooms. kinain nila yung tirang pizza pagkatapos nila magligpit. while doing so, nag-contemplate si jongin kung maliligo ba sya o pag-uwi na lang. 

"baby, ligo lang ako, mabilis lang." kyungsoo was busy on his fiddling on his phone, ni hindi man lang sumagot. binalewala ni jongin 'yon at inisip na baka sobrang pagod ang asawa. he then took off his shirt as he strode towards the bathroom. just before he walked inside, humagikgik si kyungsoo. 

jongin, with frowned eyebrows, pieced everything together. "vini-videohan mo ba 'ko?" for someone na huling-huli sa akto, parang masaya pa si kyungsoo. he was giggling on his seat, cheeks flushing and shoulders shaking. sumimangot lang si jongin bago kuhanin ang telepono ng asawa. ipe-play na sana ni jongin ang video pero biglang tumayo si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng single couch at yumakap. 

"sabay tayo..." jongin felt kyungsoo's breath on his ear and it traveled all throughout his body. he then felt the soft kisses on his cheeks down to his jawline until kyungsoo captured his lips. "nag-promise ka..." kyungsoo whispered against his lips. his voice was hoarse and full of needs. 

tumango lang si jongin at hinila ang asawa papunta sa banyo. mabilis silang nag-tanggal ng mga saplot at sa isang iglap, magkakonekta na ang kanilang mga labi, ang mga kamay ay sabay naglalandas sa parteng sila lang ang may alam. 

kasabay ng pag-agos ng tubig sa kanilang katawan ay ang paglalim ng halik ni kyungsoo sa labi nya. jongin grunted when kyungsoo pushed him against the bathroom wall and choked when kyungsoo gave him a few strokes on his hardness before kneeling down. without a warning from the younger, he felt the warmness of kyungsoo's mouth, of kyungsoo's tight grip around the base, of kyungsoo's head bobbing slowly. 

jongin felt kyungsoo's delighted hum around his cock. napapikit si jongin sarap, sa unti-unting pagbalot ng sensasyon sa buo nyang katawan. "ah, tangina talaga, s-soo..." ungol ni jongin. tinignan nya ang asawa na syang nakatingala sa kanya. 

isa na namang mahabang ungol na may kasamang mura ang pinakawalan ni jongin nang makita ang asawa pati na ang milagro na ginagawa nito. hindi sya sanay kapag si kyungsoo ang in-charge dahil unpredictable ang asawa. kyungsoo was _always_ surprising him when it comes to sex especially now...

madalas si jongin ang luluhod at magpapaligaya sa asawa but right now, he was stunned. all he could do was receive and take everything. 

hindi napigilan ni jongin ang pagmumura pati na rin ang pagkapit sa buhok ng asawa. "lapit na, baby..." with few more suck, tighter grip, and gentle fondling, jongin was coming inside kyungsoo's mouth. the younger spit it out as kyungsoo was never one to swallow. it's jongin who mostly do that. 

hinila nya patayo si kyungsoo para yakapin. hinihingal ito nang bahagya at hinayaan ni jongin na kumalma ang asawa. "you okay?" 

kyungsoo wrinkled his nose tiredly before shamelessly blurted out, "ang laki mo eh."

"kyungsoo!" saway ni jongin. feeling nya na-eskandalo sya sa sinabi ng asawa when in fact, it's a compliment. namula si jongin na syang ikinatawa ni kyungsoo. the younger cupped his cheeks, leaning closer just to give him a lazy kiss. 

jongin hummed, grabbing and kneading kyungsoo's butt cheeks. they lapped each other's mouth with too much tongue and lesser lips. 

si jongin ang unang sumuko. he wanted to pull away but he was slumped against the wall so he tapped kyungsoo's ass. the latter gave his tongue one last suck before he inched away, "fuck me," kyungsoo whispered, turned on and needy.

"no lube, baby." jongin said truthfully. as much as he wanted to fuck kyungsoo senselessly at this moment, wala syang baong lube pati na rin condom. 

"ano ba 'yan, hindi ready." 

"malay ko namang nasa mood ka today." he pouted before twisting the shower off. he reached for the body wash and lather generous amount on his palm. 

"at least magbaon ka or something!" he heard his husband huff. natatawang itinalikod ni jongin ang asawa at syang pinabula ang body wash sa katawan nito. 

kyungsoo let out a satisfied hum with the way jongin's hands worked against the younger's sore muscles. dahan-dahang sumandal si kyungsoo sa kanya, bahagyang nakapikit ang mga mata. he was grumbling something about being tired so jongin washed the both of them as quick as possible. si jongin na rin ang nagtuyo sa katawan nila pareho dahil bakas sa mukha ni kyungsoo ang pagod. 

kung na-witness man ni mang ruben na sabay silang lumabas ng banyo, hindi na ito umimik bagkus ay ngumiti ito nang malapad. 

"sir, ako na ang magliligpit nito para maaga kayong makauwi." sabi ng caretaker. nagpasalamat si jongin habang nililigpit ang mga gamit nila ni kyungsoo. naunang lumabas ng kwarto ang asawa kaya naman nagmadali na rin si jongin. "ingat kayo sa pagmamaneho, sir." 

"salamat ho mang ruben. babalik po kami sa susunod na linggo." sabi ni jongin bago sundan ang asawa. akala nya nasa labas na si kyungsoo kaya naman nagulat sya nang makita ito na nakatayo sa gitna ng living room, pinagmamasdan ang kabuuan ng bahay. nilapitan nya si kyungsoo at niyakap mula sa likod. 

"tara na, love?" aya ni jongin sa asawa. hindi umimik si kyungsoo, humilig lang ito sa katawan nya. 

"jongin..." usal ni kyungsoo. 

"yeah?" 

"what do you think of the house?" kyungsoo questioned him out of nowhere. his voice was thin and sounded like a whisper. 

saglit na napaisip si jongin sa kung ano ang pwedeng isagot sa asawa pero bago pa makapag-bigay ng sagot si jongin, nagsalita ulit si kyungsoo, "wala ka na bang gustong baguhin?" he caught his husband wetting his lips. bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito and jongin couldn't tell why. "just tell me kung may dapat pa ba tayong ibahin sa bahay. i want it to be perfect for you." 

jongin blinked, "kyungsoo, babe. kung worried ka sa hitsura, don't be. okay na 'ko sa kinalabasan." jongin assured him, planting a soft kiss on top of kyungsoo's head. 

"no, i mean..." 

"...what?" kyungsoo opened his mouth but decided to not speak what's in his mind. he pressed his lips thin and whimpered. "okay lang ba tayo, baby?" jongin asked, worried and confused. 

mabilis ang pagtango ni kyungsoo, "yes! oo naman! gusto ko kasi comfortable ka na kapag lumipat tayo dito. a-alam mo 'yun..." kyungsoo's shoulders deflated and jongin looked at his husband worriedly. 

hindi nya alam ang iniisip ng asawa, pero isa lang ang nasisiguro ni jongin; kyungsoo has been doing everything for his sake. it took him a couple of weeks to realize that kyungsoo was trying to _at least_ blur all of jongin's bitter past in this house by making brand new memories of them together. 

and it's effective. dahil ngayon, kahit saan lumingon si jongin, tanging _sila_ ni kyungsoo ang nakikita nya; sa kusina kung saan maingat na pinupunasan ni kyungsoo ang alikabok, sa sala kung saan magkatabi sila ni kyungsoo mamahinga, sa kwarto kung saan higit pa sa halik ang pinagsaluhan nila. na kahit sa maikling panahon na nandito sila napalitan ng halakhak ang pighati, ang mga pangit na alaala ay natabunan ng masasayang alaala. jongin, for the first time, felt comfortable being in this house.

hindi alam ni jongin kung paano susuklian ang efforts ng asawa. all he could do was tightened his embrace around kyungsoo's frame and kissed his temple. "thank you for doing this... for adjusting and understanding. mahal na mahal kita." sabi ni jongin, totoo at buong puso. 

marami syang dapat ipagpasalamat sa asawa pero hindi nya alam kung saan magsisimula. 

ang saya at contentment na nararamdaman nya ngayon ay utang nya kay kyungsoo but he would never admit it to the younger. nahihiya sya for some reason. at alam naman nyang alam na ni kyungsoo kahit hindi na nya sabihin. 

niyakap sya ni kyungsoo. mahigpit. mahigpit, na para bang ipinararating na mahal rin sya nito. 

jongin sighed not because he was worried but because he felt at ease. 

"sana happy ka sa magiging bahay natin..." 

"i am," jongin said, honest to god. "i love you, kyungsoo."

"i love you. let's make brand new memories here, yes?" kyungsoo's eyes were too hopeful to ignore. jongin pulled him in his arms for a tight embrace and nodded briefly. 

who was he to turn his husband down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> housewarming at balut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back from the grave. im sorry this chapter took so long. i feel so bad that im waaaaay behind my schedule. 
> 
> sorry kung mukhang minadali, sana magustuhan nyo pa rin! love you all~

_december_

_oh giliw ko / miss na miss kita_

_sana'y lagi kitang kasama_

"nagsimula na naman 'yang pinsan mo," naiiling na sabi ni jongin habang nakadungaw sa bintana. tanaw mula roon ang maliit na garden nila jongin sa likod-bahay. 

_oh giliw ko / miss na miss kita_

_gusto ko sana ay makayakap ka_

bukod sa boses ng pinsan nyang si jongdae, rinig hanggang sa loob ng bahay nila ang sigaw ni raeon pati na ang hagikgik ni rahee. they could also hear the faint mutterings of their parents and few friends. 

it was a sight. hindi maiwasang mapangiti ni kyungsoo kapag nakikita nyang magkasama ang pamilya nya pati na ang pamilya ng asawa nya lalo na't nandito sila sa bagong bahay nila ni jongin. it felt... _surreal._

house blessing nila ngayon. imbitado ang mga malalapit nilang co-teachers na kaninang tanghali dumating. kaaalis lang ng mga ito at natira ang family nila as well as their close friends para sa mini get-together na request ni jongin. alam kasi nila na may kanya-kanya nang mga lakad ang mga ito at mahirap na i-gather kaya isinabay na nila ngayon. tiyak ay sa bagong taon na sila magkikita-kita. 

kumpleto sila. lalo na ang pamilya ni jongin. umuwi kasi ang mama at papa nito at pansamantalang tumutuloy sa bahay nila. akala ni kyungsoo hindi magiging kumportable si jongin sa presence ng mga magulang nito, lalo na't nandito sila sa lumang bahay. kyungsoo was surprised when jongin asked them to stay here for a while. 

_"marami namang kwarto, we don't mind."_ kyungsoo remembered jongin's exact words. nakatulong rin siguro na dito rin naka-stay si jungah at si ina para mag-spend ng holidays. 

kyungsoo heard jongin groaned kaya pati sya napasilip sa bintana. 

"nadapa si ronron," sabi ni jongin nang humilig sya sa balikat nito. natawa sila pareho at pinanood kung paanong hindi maipinta ang mukha ni ronron-- hindi alam kung iiyak ba or what. buti na lang nandoon ang kuya seungsoo nya na syang kalaro palagi ni ronron. ronron immediately smiled at the sight of seungsoo, flashing his missing front tooth. 

_hay nako, ayaw pa kasing mag-pamilya_ , sa isip-isip ni kyungsoo. halata naman kasing sabik sa bata si seungsoo pati ang long-time girlfriend nitong si yoona na si rahee naman ang kasundo. 

humiwalay si kyungsoo sa asawa, naalala nyang maglalabas nga pala sya ng ulam para sa early dinner nila. "by, ilabas mo na yung beer nila papa, inom na inom na eh," natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo. paalis na sana sya sa tabi ng asawa pero bigla sya nitong niyakap sa bewang at isinandal sa pader. namula si kyungsoo, aware na any minute, baka may pumasok at makakita sa kanila. 

"ano...?" kyungsoo asked, almost a whisper.

ngumuso si jongin sa kanya, "kiss muna, kiss muna." demand nito. 

"para kang bata, love," kyungsoo said sternly but he gave in. he pressed a couple of quick kisses on jongin's lips, giggling when jongin nipped his lower lip, sending light tickles on his body. tila hindi maawat sa paghalik si jongin kaya naman pinilit ni kyungsoo kumawala sa bisig nito. "mamaya na lang," pangako ni kyungsoo. 

may ngisi sa labi ni jongin, makahulugan. "sabi mo 'yan ah, kapag ikaw tinulugan mo 'ko..." 

"gustong-gusto mo naman, mahiya ka nga. dito magi-stay buong pamilya mo." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay pingot sa tenga ng asawa. lumayo na sya at pumunta sa maliit nilang kusina, "labas mo na yung beer saka pwede ba patigilin mo na si kuya dae, naririndi na 'ko." pabirong sabi ni kyungsoo sa asawa. 

binuhat ni jongin ang isang case ng beer at nagsalita bago lumabas, "kaya 'yan ganyan kasi alam nyang may plus one si kuya minseok." 

"ang arte nya kamo," kyungsoo rolled his eyes, up until now hindi nya ma-get ang dynamics ng relasyon ng kuya jongdae nya at ni kuya minseok. ganoon pa rin, parang mga bata na naghahabulan. alam naman ng lahat na mahal nila ang isa't isa, sila na lang ang hindi aware. 

bitbit ang isang tray ng ulam, lumabas si kyungsoo papunta sa maliit nilang garden. sinalubong sya ng mama ni jongin at syang kumuha sa dala nya. "ako na ang kukuha, magpahinga ka na muna, iho. kami na ng mama mo ang maghahain." sabi nito habang inaakay sya papunta sa mesa. hindi naman makatanggi si kyungsoo dahil totoong pagod na sya. gusto na nyang matulog, mukhang hindi makaka-score ang asawa nya sa kanya mamaya. 

"love, uwi na daw sila chanyeol." sabi ni jongin habang papalapit sa kanya. nakasunod sila baekhyun at chanyeol sa asawa nya. 

"agad?" ngumuso si kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan. 

"may pupuntahan pa kasi kami, tangayin na din namin si kuya jongdae. wala kasing maghahatid sa kanya." apologetic na sabi ni chanyeol. 

"sure ba kayo? may dinner pa, guys." nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin si kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan nila. ngumiti lang si baekhyun sa kanya. 

"next time na lang, sleepover kami ni chanyeol dito." baekhyun widened his smile. kasabay nito ang pagkuha ni baekhyun sa kamay nya at inabot ang isang malaking plastic. nagulat si kyungsoo, nagtaka rin. 

"ano 'to?" tanong ni kyungsoo, walang lakas ng loob para silipin ang laman. 

"housewarming gift! check mo kung ano. idea ko 'yan pero si chanyeol ang namili." natawa si chanyeol, encouraging the both of them to open it up. nakaramdam ng kaunting hiya si kyungsoo dahil unang-una, hindi naman required na magbigay ng regalo, hindi rin required magdala ng cake na may _'happy housewarmimg ;)'_ na dedication (si jongdae 'yun). pangalawa, hindi naman sila iba sa isa't isa para gawin ang mga 'yun. pero sabi nga ni jongin, _minsan lang 'to, sulitin na natin._

tinulungan sya ni jongin ilabas ang malaking kahon mula sa plastic. there, nakita si kyungsoo ang inaasam-asam nyang corelle 10 pieces dinnerware set. nanlaki ang mata nya syempre dahil aware sya sa halaga nito pero nangibabaw ang excitement nya dahil sa regalo mula sa kaibigan. 

"nakita ko kasi yung cart mo sa lazada, hehe." sabi ni baekhyun. tumawa lang silang lahat bago sila i-gather ni chanyeol for a group hug. 

"salamat sa pagpunta," sabi ni jongin bago higpitan ang yakap sa kanila. bago pa man sila kumalas sa yakap, naki-join si jongdae. "kayo ha! hindi nyo ko sinasama sa group hug!" sabi nito sabay halik sa pisngi ni kyungsoo, medyo amoy alak dahil sa kakainom ng beer. 

"nako, tangayin nyo na talaga 'tong si kuya, amoy ewan na." sabi ni kyungsoo, tinutulak palayo ang pinsan. hinatid nila sa gate ang mag-nobyo na sila chanyeol at baekhyun kasama si jongdae. sakto naman ang pagdating ng mga pinsan ni jongin na sina heechul, eunhyuk, minseok pati na ang plus one nito. 

_ah, kaya naman pala..._ get na ni kyungsoo kung bakit nag-iinarte ang pinsan nya. maganda nga ito, mukhang nakaka-angat sa buhay. balingkinitan ang katawan. babae pa, to top it all. 

kasama nila si junmyeon pati na ang fiancé nitong si irene. agad inaya ni jongin ng inuman ang mga bagong dating which made him scold his husband. 

"pakainin mo muna sila!" hampas ni kyungsoo sa asawa. sya na ang naghain para sa mga ito habang si jongin ay bumalik sa inuman kasama ang mga papa nila at si seungsoo. 

\---- 

alas nuebe na. wala na silang bisita except sa mga pinsan ni jongin na sila eunhyuk at heechul na tuloy pa rin ang pagtagay. apat na lang sila ngayon na nag-iinuman kabilang si kyungsoo. 

wala na ang papa ni jongin na kanina pa nag-tap out at namamahinga na. umuwi na rin ang buong pamilya ni kyungsoo kaya malakas ang loob ni jongin na hilahin sya nito sa kandungan habang ang isang kamay ay nakapulupot sa bewang nya. okay lang kay kyungsoo, tanggal na ang pagiging mahiyain nya bilang sanay na sila heechul at eunhyuk sa pagiging clingy nila sa isa't isa, dala na rin siguro ng alak kaya wala nang pumupuna sa kanila. 

"oh ano, wrap up na?" sabi ni eunhyuk. 

"anong wrap up? last round pa. isang mucho nalang." mayabang na sabi ni jongin pero agad sinaway ni kyungsoo ang asawa. 

"tama na, lasing ka na." kyungsoo frowned at his husband. he nodded at heechul and eunhyuk and the two immediately stood up. nakipag-kamay ang mga ito sa kanilang mag-asawa baga pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila. sa guestroom silang dalawa magpapalipas ng gabi at uuwi na lang daw bukas ng madaling araw. 

"kyungsoo, jongin, pasok na!" sigaw ni jungah mula sa bintana. nag-thumbs up lang si kyungsoo sa kapatid ng asawa bago kalabitin si jongin. 

"baby, tara na." bulong ni kyungsoo habang sinusundot ang pisngi ng asawa. "maligo ka na, please lang." pabirong sabi ni kyungsoo bago tumayo. pilit nyang hinihila si jongin pero habang tumatagal, lalong kumukulit si jongin kapag lasing. 

"sabay tayo maligo, love." aya ni jongin sa kanya. tumayo ito at umakbay, nagnanakaw ng halik sa pisngi habang naglalakad sila papasok sa munting bahay nila. 

"mauna ka na, magliligpit pa 'ko." 

"bukas na 'yan. pahinga na tayo." 

"huwag na makulit, by." kyungsoo sent a small smile towards his husband. tumango naman si jongin pero kyungsoo doubted na naintindihan sya ng asawa dahil marami-rami itong nainom, baka lasing nga talaga ito. 

kyungsoo pushed jongin inside their bedroom before going back to their mini garden. niligpit nya ang mga gamit na plato't kubyertos. inayos na rin nya ang mga bote ng alak at mga upuan na nagkalat bago sya sawayin ng mama ni jongin. 

"tama na 'yan, iho. gabi na, magpahinga na kayo ni jongin. bukas na 'yan. ayain mo na magpahinga ang asawa mo." sabi nito habang pinipilit syang pumasok. hindi na rin naman umapela si kyungsoo dahil pagod na talaga sya. kailangan nya nang maligo at matulog. 

nag-goodnight si kyungsoo sa mga in-laws nya pati na sa pamilya ni ate jaera na nasa katabing kwarto lang nila. tulog na si rahee pero si ronron nangungulit pa rin. 

pumasok si kyungsoo sa kwarto nilang mag-asawa. tahimik. walang bakas ni jongin. nagtaka tuloy si kyungsoo kaya lumabas sya ulit at hinanap ang asawa. 

"ate, nakita mo ba si jongin?" asked kyungsoo to jungah. 

"lumabas ulit." nanlaki ang mga makita ni kyungsoo at agad sinundan ang asawa sa front gate nila. okay pa naman si jongin, nasa katinuan pa naman ito pero kinakabahan si kyungsoo na baka kung saan ito magpunta. 

para bang nabunutan ng tinik si kyungsoo sa dibdib nang makita nya si jongin na nakasandal sa gate, nag-aabot ng bayad sa magba-balut na madalas binibilhan ng asawa. ngumuso lang si kyungsoo bago nagpasyang bumalik na sa loob, sakto naman na pagtalikod nya ay umakbay si jongin sa kanya at humalik sa sentido. 

"oh, bakit ka nakanguso?" 

"sabi ko diba maligo ka na tapos matulog ka na. ano ba 'yang binili mo pa? ang dami-daming pagkain sa loob, jongin!" kyungsoo clicked his tongue. hinigpitan ni jongin ang akbay sa kanya bilang non-verbal na apology. 

"tulog agad? sabi mo kanina ano..." tinignan ni kyungsoo ang asawa na nakangisi at nagtataas-baba ang mga kilay. "ready na 'ko oh, bumili na ko ng balut. pampatibay ng tuhod," mas lalo lang lumawak ang mapang-asar na ngiti ni jongin sa kanya. umirap lang si kyungsoo at hindi na umimik hanggang sa makarating sila sa kwarto nila. 

"oh galit na naman ang asawa ko," puna ni jongin sabay yakap sa kanya. mahigpit. puno ng pagmamahal. sinapo nito ang pisngi nya at marahang hinalikan ang labi. "i love you, wag na masungit. sige ka, hindi tayo makakabuo nyan." 

hindi napigilan ngumiti ni kyungsoo. iniisip pa lang nya na magbubunga ang pagmamahalan nila balang araw, sobrang saya na agad nya. talagang alam na alam ni jongin ang kiliti nya. 

yumakap sya sa asawa at nakipagpalitan ng pangako at walang patid na halik. bago pa man mauwi sa kama ang lahat, inaya na sya ni jongin maligo nang sabay. wholesome lang dahil sobrang worn out ng pakiramdam nila pareho. 

pagkatapos maligo, agad nahiga si jongin sa kama habang si kyungsoo naman ay tinutupi ang mga marurumi nilang damit bago ilagay sa basket. "bukas na 'yan, love. pahinga na tayo," aya ni jongin bago humikab. sumulyap si kyungsoo sa asawa na mapungay na ang mata dala ng kalasingan at pagod. 

agad namang sumunod si kyungsoo kahit na gusto pa nyang mag-ligpit sa kusina. kyungsoo climbed on the bed and tossed a pillow beside jongin. pahiga na sana sya nang biglang may sunod-sunod na katok sa pinto nila. 

"tito koysoo! tito!" bulol na sigaw ni ronron mula sa labas. kasunod nito ang mga saway ni jaera. 

"tulog na sila, matulog ka na rin." 

"mama, no po." ingit ni ronron. nagtitigan lang sila ni jongin kung ano ba ang dapat gawin. umiling si jongin at hinila sya pahiga pero pumiglas si kyungsoo at ngumuso sa asawa. 

"kawawa naman, by." sabi ni kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang seradura na pilit binubuksan ni ronron. "story time nya, nag-pinky swear kami kanina." 

jongin snorted at him. kyungsoo felt bad pero not enough to make him felt guilty about it. tumayo si kyungsoo at pinagbuksan si raeon na dala ang children's book nitong pasalubong ng lolo nya. naka-pajama na ito at fluffy slippers. kyungsoo stopped himself from squealing, instead he picked up the almost seven year old boy and hugged him. 

"kyungs, sorry. mapilit talaga si ronron, alam ko naman na pagod kayo at in need of rest..." nahihiyang sabi ni ate jaera but kyungsoo brushed it off. 

"ako na bahala, ate. lipat ko na lang kapag nakatulog na." 

"sure ka ba?" tumango si kyungsoo bago dalhin ang pamangkin sa kama nila ni jongin. kasabay ng paglapat ng pinto ay ang pag-ungol ni jongin as a protest. sinamaan lang ni kyungsoo ng tingin ang asawa. _ito na lang ba ay pagkakagalitan pa nila?_ sa isip-isip ni kyungsoo. 

"tito koysoo, mag-storytime na po tayo, please?" kung mahina si kyungsoo noon kay rahee, mas lalo na kay raeon. alam na alam kung paano sila paikutin na mag-asawa. 

kyungsoo started reading for raeon, murmuring every word pero imbes na ang pamangkin ang makatulog, mas nauna pa yata si jongin with the way he breathed evenly, nakatakip ang braso nito sa mga mata at bahagyang nakanganga. kyungsoo felt sad dahil never silang natutulog without cuddling or talking about their day. 

it took few more minutes bago nakatulog si ronron. sya na mismo ang naglipat sa kabilang kwarto at saka tinabihan ang asawang mahimbing nang natutulog. 

**** 

jongin first felt the dip beside him. seconds after, he felt an arm snaking around his stomach. he could also feel someone's breathing on his neck, nosing his jawline, cheek, and then stopped on his lips for a few peck. 

"sorry, sleep ka na ulit, by." kyungsoo murmured against his lips before resting his head on his arm. too late dahil naimulat na ni jongin ang mga mata. 

it's an hour before midnight but kyungsoo was still awake. he frowned as he looked around, "ronron?" 

"tulog na. i love you, jongin." bulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya. halatang naglalambing. hindi naman galit si jongin, pakiramdam nya lang sobrang selfless ni kyungsoo para ipagpalit ang opportunity na magpahinga at asikasuhin pa ang pamangkin nila. 

"huwag mo sanayin si ronron masyado," sabi ni jongin. ngumuso lang si kyungsoo sa kanya bago sumagot, "practice lang eh." 

"anong practice?" 

"pa'no kapag little jongin na yung magpapa-storytime sa'yo, hindi mo pagbibigyan?" sumilay ang tipid na ngiti sa labi ni jongin at tumingin sa asawa. 

"ibang usapan naman 'yan, baby..." jongin frowned at his husband, pulling him closer. nawala na ang antok nya, he might as well use it para maglambing sa asawa. 

"exactly. pag-practice-an muna natin si ronron. kung ngayon pa lang ubos na pasensya mo, paano pa sa magiging anak mo?" 

jongin smiled sweetly, "natin, love. magiging anak _natin_." he said before pecking a soft kiss on kyungsoo's head. masyado na syang matanda para kiligin pero kapag naiisip nyang may bigla nalang papasok sa kwarto nila para tumabi at magpa-hele, kapag napi-picture nya na tumatakbo sa maliit nilang garden para makipagbasaan ng watergun at kapag nai-imagine nya ang mga nagkalat na laruan sa organized nilang bahay, hindi nya mapigilan mapangiti, ma-excite at mas lalo pang magsikap bilang future haligi ng tahanan. 

gusto nyang sabihin kay kyungsoo lahat ng pangarap nya sa kanya at sa magiging anak nila pero bukod sa nahihiya si jongin, natatakot sya. natatakot sya na baka unconsciously, napipilit na nya si kyungsoo sa bagay na hindi pa ito handa. natatakot sya na baka maging isang pagkakamali lahat kapag nagmadali sila. 

sa ngayon, magpapaka-selfish muna sya at pipiliin munang kipkipin ang mga munting imahinasyon sa utak nya. 

pinakiramdaman ni jongin ang asawa. hindi nya kita ang kabuuan ng mukha nito dahil nakasiksik ito sa bandang kili-kili nya, thinking na baka tulog na ito. understandable dahil alam nyang pagod ang asawa sa okasyon kanina. 

jongin muttered a soft _i love you_ against the younger's hair with a kiss on it. 

just when jongin was about to shut his eyes, kyungsoo spoke softly. "basta by kapag ready na 'ko, gusto ko kamukha mo." 

jongin let out an airy laugh, hugging kyungsoo's small frame. "okay love, gagalingan ko nalang sa romansahan para matik kamukha ko." 

"alam mo ang bastos mo, baby! lasing ka pa 'no?" hampas sa tiyan ang natanggap ni jongin. 

"i'm already sober." 

"sober enough para mapatayo 'to?" kyungsoo lifted his head and looked at him with longing stares and bitten lips. his hand went south and palmed his cock. 

"nakainom ako, love, pero hindi ako impotent." jongin scoffed at his husband who was having his way inside his underwear. "sino kaya ngayon ang bastos?" ngumisi si jongin sa asawa. 

kyungsoo glanced at him, "let me blow you tapos tulog na." the latter shimmied his shorts before pulling out his cock. 

"blowjob lang, by? ano pa't kumain ako ng dalawang balut?" biro ni jongin. pass din naman sya if ever dahil pagod na sya. it's just going to be a blowjob/handjob. that's all. 

"heh. mahiya ka, nandyan buong pamilya mo." 

"i'll go slow, i promise." jongin said before caging kyungsoo and tickling his sides. kyungsoo squealed and started giggling a little too loud. tinakpan agad nito ang sariling bibig at pinigilan ang sariling tawa. pero kung ano ang bilis ng pagtawa ni kyungsoo ay sya rin bilis ng pag-ungol nito. sa kaunting himas lang ni jongin at kaunting patak ng halik sa tamang lugar, wala na ang ningning sa mata ni kyungsoo. napalitan na ng nagmamakaawang tingin at nagsusumamong mga bulong. 

_sige pa_ at _sarapan mo_ pa ang tanging naririnig ni jongin. _bilisan mo_ at _lalabasan na 'ko_ ang mga bulong ni kyungsoo na lalo pang nagpa-alab sa init na pinaghahatian nila. 

"lapit na?" malambing na sabi ni kyungsoo habang nakayakap sa balikat nya, habang hinahalikan ang labi nya. 

"lapit na." ungol ni jongin bago namnamin ang bawat dampi ng labi ng asawa. sabay nilang naabot ang rurok ng kaligayahan. magkayakap na nagpakalma at magkayakap ring natulog. 

that night was one of the many best nights he shared with kyungsoo. masaya si jongin. at gusto nyang manatiling masaya sa piling ni kyungsoo. 

\---- 

  
  


"tito jonin. tito. titoooo. tito!" too many pokes and light tug on his hair. 

"ayaw naman po, tito koysoo. baka sleepy pa si tito jonin." a hushed whisper and few scrambling beside him. 

"kalabitin mo pa, dali! kakain na kamo tayo." boses iyon ni kyungsoo pero inaantok pa talaga sya. 

"titoooo," ronron singsonged on his ear. "tito jonin, wake up." jongin covered his face with a pillow, hiding the sleepy smile on his lips. dinig nya ang oa na pagbuntong hininga ng pamangkin. maya-maya lang ay nahiga ito sa mismong unan na pinantakip nya sa mukha. 

mabigat si ronron pero enough pa naman para makahinga sya. "tito jooooonin," sabi ni ronron, loud enough for him to hear. 

and then silence. 

jongin should've saw it coming. the calm before the storm. he felt a slimy thing na pumatak sa balat nya, it's probably saliva. kasunod noon ang seering pain at pagbaon ng ngipin ni ronron sa forearm nya. 

"aray!" jongin screamed and flinched a little. nakadagan pa rin si ronron sa mukha nya pero rinig nya ang hagikgik nito. 

"gising na po si tito jonin!" 

"stop biting people!" sigaw ni jongin nang maialis nya ang unan sa mukha. likod na lang ni ronron ang nakita nya, tumatakbo papalayo sa kanya. 

sinuri ni jongin ang kagat ng pamangkin. doon nakaukit ang mga ngipin ng pamangkin, halata pa ang bungi nito sa front. cute sana kung hindi lang sobrang nanggigil si ronron. 

"ayan kasi, ayaw mo pa bumangon, by." kyungsoo said, laughing at the doorway. naka-apron ito at may hawak na potholder. "tara na, breakfast na, _tito jonin_." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo bago tumalikod. ni hindi man lang tinignan ang kagat na ginawa ng pamangkin. jongin pouted hard. 

mabilis naghilamos si jongin. hindi na sya nag-abala pang maligo dahil nagmamadali ang asawa. paglabas nya ng kwarto, ate nya lang ang nadatnan nya. 

"hoy, sa labas tayo kakain, tumulong ka maglabas ng food, bilis!" sabi nito bago umalis, bitnit ang kaldero ng sinangag. sinundan nya si jaera sa likod-bahay nila. 

there, his family. buo ang pamilya nya. nandito ang mama at papa nya, si ina at si jungah, si jaera pati na ang asawa. si raeon na tumatakbo at nagpapahabol kay rahee. maingay. maingay sa hapagkainan. walang mapaglagyan ang mga kwentuhan at tawanan, ang mga saway kasabay ng kalansing ng mga kubyertos. 

hindi makapaniwala si jongin dahil unang beses nya yata nakita ang pamilya sa iisang hapagkainan. ang tagal nya 'tong pinangarap, ang tagal nya pinagdasal na sama mabuo ulit sila kahit sandali. 

and then there's kyungsoo...

si kyungsoo na naging sandalan nya kapag hindi na nya kaya, si kyungsoo na pahinga nya kapag wala na syang gana. si kyungsoo...si kyungsoo na pinapangarap nya lang makasama noon; sa bawat umaga, sa bawat pagkain, sa bawat sandali ng buhay nya, ngayon ay nagkatotoo na. 

it was an answered prayer, jongin realized. despite of every wrong decisions and unforgiving actions, nandito sila. nandito si kyungsoo kasama nya. suot ang singsing at kipkip ang mga pangako ng habambuhay. 

hindi ba nga't pangarap nya ito? mentally, napausal sya ng maraming pasasalamat.

"by! tara na dito sa tabi ko," hiyaw ni kyungsoo sa kanya. the younger sent him a cheeky smile, jerking his head to his side and patting the empty sit beside him. parang slow motion, parang sa pelikula. sya at si kyungsoo ang mga bida. 

umpisa pa lang ito ng palabas nila. marami pang pagsubok na dadating pero alam ni jongin na kahit anong mangyari, hindi sila magpapatibag sa mga unos at problema. 

sila pa ba ni kyungsoo? 

"morning," bati ni jongin sa asawa. tumabi sya kay kyungsoo at patagong hinawakan ang kamay nito sa ilalim ng mesa. nakakunot ang noo ni kyungsoo, nagtataka sa aksyon ni jongin. "maaga ka nagising, hm?" jongin asked, bringing kyungsoo's hand close to his lips. he pecked on each of kyungsoo knuckle as well as the silver band on his ring finger. 

"yup, naghugas ako ng plato kaninang madaling araw." 

"that early?" asked jongin. 

kyungsoo nodded slowly. he then leaned closer to kiss jongin's lips, "love you. oh! by the way, may delivery tayo. i don't know who sent it though. let's check nalang after breakfast." kyungsoo seemed happy and thrilled. hindi magsasawa si jongin na panoorin ang ganitong ekspresyon ni kyungsoo. he wouldn't get tired of it, he would spend the rest of his life prioritizing kyungsoo's happiness. 

it must be wrong to make kyungsoo _his everything_ but jongin was willing to be a fool for love, fool for kyungsoo. 

and it would remain as is as long as he's breathing. 

\---- 

jongin quirked his left eyebrow when he saw the card glued to the said delivery. tinabihan nya si kyungsoo habang binubuksan ang _housewarming gift_ from krystal. 

"sana hindi na sya nag-abala..." kyungsoo muttered, still not used to gifts and surprises. "i still can't believe na nagregalo sya ng microwave nung kasal natin." 

"love, you know it's normal to receive something like that. what's unusual ay yung makatanggap ng _sandamakmak_ na condoms from your bestfriend just because ayaw pa nyang maging ninong." jongin said as a matter of fact. um-agree si kyungsoo, although natatawa. 

"baekhyun is weird, that's understandable, by." 

"but is he in the right place to decide kung kailan tayo magkakaanak?"

"ikaw, puro ka anak. kapag ikaw hindi nagpalit ng diaper ng anak mo, hihiwalayan kita." kyungsoo ratted at him while the gift wrapper. 

"bad joke 'yan, baby." jongin pouted bago umakbay sa asawa. he kissed kyungsoo's temple, cheek and nape, not finding the gift interesting at all. ano ba itong libido nya, epekto ba ito ng balut? 

bumaba ang kamay ni jongin sa bewang nito at hinapit ang asawa paupo sa kandungan nya, kasabay noon ang mahinang singhap na nagmula sa asawa. 

"oh my god, jongin..." 

sinilip ni jongin ang regalo from krystal. it's an _oil painting_ on a huge canvas. alam naman ng lahat na magaling mag-pinta si krystal, pero hindi alam ni jongin na _ganito_ sya kagaling. 

on the canvas, it's kyungsoo and him. likod lang nila ang kita pero alam nyang sila 'yon. jongin was looking ahead while kyungsoo's cheek was pressed on his shoulder, looking up at him silently. on the canvas, naglalakad sila sa pampang, mga buhangin at maliliit na alon ang tinatapakan nila. on the canvas, palubog na ang araw at kalmado ang hampas ng alon. on the canvas, suot ni jongin ang lumang p.e. shorts at puting t-shirt habang si kyungsoo ay suot ang striped button down na hiniram nito sa kanya. on the canvas, _mahal na mahal nila ang isa't isa_. his figure might be looking ahead but he knew he was smiling. he knew he was holding kyungsoo's hand tightly. he knew he was happy and contented. 

because he knew that very moment. he remembered everything happened at that moment. 

"this was our first anniversary in morong..." jongin mumbled in awe. he was about to touch the canvas but kyungsoo swatted his hand. 

"bawal hawakan, by." kyungsoo said sternly. "i don't know what to say. i-- pa'no nya na-paint 'to? nagbigay ka ba ng picture sa kanya?" 

"no. i haven't talked to her since the housewarming invitation. wait-- there's a paper. baka letter 'yan." kyungsoo literally squealed nang kuhanin nito ang letter, fumbling on it excitedly. tinawanan nya muna ang asawa bago humilig sa balikat nito. "go read it for me, love." 

tumikhim muna si kyungsoo bago basahin ang maikling sulat, _"hi jongin and kyungsoo. sorry for not being there physically yet again. first was your wedding, now naman ay housewarming. i feel so bad. bilang pambawi, here's my gift to the both of you. sana magustuhan nyo. please send me pictures if you decided to hang it._

_ps: i bribed jongdae to steal pictures for me._

_pps: we'll definitely visit you guys on christmas. jongin, ihanda mo na ang aguinaldo._

_ppps: baby number 2 is on the way. si kyungsoo naman ang ninong._

_love you both! xoxo, lee-jung family."_

ilang beses ngumiti si kyungsoo habang binabasa ang sulat. he giggled at the last postscript and actually cooed. masaya naman si jongin para sa kaibigan dahil settled na ito, going strong pa din ang mga ito, just like krystal wished for noong umuwi sila from thailand. 

hinigpitan ni jongin ang yakap sa asawa, kyungsoo beamed at him sweetly before pecking on his nose. "hey, let's take a pic. i'll send it to krystal." 

jongin snapped a couple of photos and when satisfied, he sent all of it to krystal. 

  
  
  


except sa isa na magkakonekta ang mga labi nila habang tumatawa. he'll keep it for himself to commemorate this day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> away mag-asawa? definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello! after two months or so nakapag-update rin ako! 
> 
> sobrang hirap ako magsulat both for shs/sib au and ah, live-in. sana mapatawad nyo 'ko dahil this update took me too long to post. sorimasen mga by nation :( 
> 
> sana magustuhan nyo ang handog ko. 
> 
> happy reading! :)

_1st week of january_

mahigpit ang kapit ni jongin sa manibela habang tiim-bagang na nagmamaneho. tanging tugtog lang mula sa radyo ang ingay sa pagitan nila ni kyungsoo.

kanina pa sila hindi nagkikibuan ng asawa nya. hindi alam ni jongin kung kailan nag-umpisa ang hindi nya pag-imik; siguro nung nalaman nya na hindi nya masosolo ang asawa sa isang dinner date, o nung nakita nyang mas binibigyan ni kyungsoo ng atensyon ang kasama nila sa table. o baka naman noong harap-harapang nakikipag-tawanan si kyungsoo habang sine-celebrate nila ang _advance anniversary date_ nila.

napaisip tuloy si jongin kung nagpapaka-petty lang ba sya o may pinanggagalingan ang inis nya. mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni jongin ang kapit sa manibela. hindi nagtagal ay naramdaman nya ang pagtapik ni kyungsoo sa hita nya.

"jongin, dahan-dahan naman," saway ni kyungsoo sa kanya. doon lang natauhan si jongin bago bagalan ang takbo ng kotse. nevertheless, ramdam pa rin nya ang inis sa sistema nya lalo na kapag naaalala nya kung sino ang puno't dulo nito.

_"ah! jongin's here! love, nandito rin sila seonho. i made them join our table." jongin did not hesitate to quirk his eyebrow as well as frown deeply. tinitigan nya ang dalawang kasama ni kyungsoo sa pina-reserve nyang table for 2._

_it was indeed seonho and another girl jongin presumed the latter's girlfriend. jongin sat beside kyungsoo, kissing his husband on his lips right before he even spoke. few more kisses on kyungsoo's temple because he's a show-off._

_jongin glanced at kyungsoo who was wearing flushed cheeks and wavering eyes, as if he was scolding him to act properly. he brushed it off, sending a small smile to their unwanted company._

_"good evening, i guess...?" jongin offered his hand to seonho, shaking it firmly. ganoon din ang ginawa nya sa kasama nito na halatang nahihiya sa set-up nila._

_"love, you don't mind naman, 'di ba?" kyungsoo asked expectantly as if he wanted this. he wanted to be with his old friend and catch up. alangan naman na humindi si jongin, right? just with the way kyungsoo looked at him with pleading eyes, hindi na sya makapalag pa sa asawa._

_part of him wanted to just agree and pretend he's fine but the rest of him wanted to tell kyungsoo it's their night. it's their advance anniversary celebration. it's their advance birthday celebration as well. it's supposed to be kyungsoo and him only._

_pero puta, he did not want to appear jealous and kill joy._

_so he nodded quickly._

hindi nabusog si jongin, sa totoo lang. nawalan sya ng gana kumain lalo na't kaharap nya si seonho; si seonho na halos kausap ni kyungsoo buong oras. si seonho na syang katawanan ni kyungsoo buong dinner. si seonho na kinasasabikan ni kyungsoo makasama. tahimik lang si jongin that time, giving opinions when he was asked to. nodding along and smiling tightly as he endured their supposed to be _dinner date_.

pagka-park nya ng sasakyan sa garahe nila, agad bumaba si jongin, fishing out bunch of keys in his pocket. hindi na nya hinintay pa si kyungsoo at dere-deretchong tumungo sa kusina. kung napansin man ni kyungsoo ang hindi nya pagkibo at pabargas na pagsara ng ref, hindi ito umimik.

jongin knew kyungsoo was watching him while he set the pan on the stove and washed the frozen hotdog, still on his formal clothes. in his peripheral vision, nakatayo si kyungsoo sa kabilang side ng kitchen island, may kunot sa noo habang pinapanood syang magluto. nag-contemplate si jongin kung magsasaing pa ba sya o pagtyatyagaan na lang nya ang dalawang piraso na hotdog. bukas na lang siguro sya kakain ng proper meal.

once cooked, inilagay ni jongin ang hotdog sa plato at tumungo sa living room. nilagpasan nya ang asawa na puno pa rin ang pagtataka sa mukha. binuksan nya ang telebisyon para iwasan ang nakakabinging katahimikan. there, kumain si jongin nang tahimik but they both knew something was up.

_"are you done eating? tara na." jongin said. malamig ang ekspresyon nya nang bumaling sya sa asawa habang ito naman ay lumipad ang mga mata sa plato nya na halatang hindi ginalaw at dahil kaunti lang ang bawas. bago pa man umalma si kyungsoo, nagsalita ulit si jongin, " **we** need some alone time, kyungsoo." _

_"huh? wait, tapos ka na ba sa food mo? kung kailan masarap na ang kwentuhan saka ka naman mag-aaya, love." kyungsoo blinked, sending a tight smile towards their company. ramdam nya ang tensyon na namumuo sa table nila pero wala nang pakialam si jongin. he already felt left out sa usapan at ayaw nyang matapos ang gabi na 'to na puro si seonho ang bukang-bibig ng asawa when it's their anniversary date._

kyungsoo broke the unbearable silence, "what was that?" the younger mumbled. nagbingi-bingihan si jongin at patuloy na kumain. "bakit bigla kang nag-aya kanina? we're not even done eating tapos ngayon gutom ka pa pala." there's a hint of annoyance in kyungsoo's voice but jongin shrugged. he just _shrugged_.

kyungsoo probably sensed his lack of interest in this conversation and then spoke, "kung galit ka, awayin mo 'ko hindi yung ganyan ka..." he said in a cold manner. tumigil si jongin sa pagkain at tinignan ang asawa. kyungsoo looked so hurt and helpless na para bang nakikiusap ito na itigil na pakikipaghulaan.

jongin shrugged mindlessly, "i'm not mad, kyungsoo."

"then what?! tell me. hindi yung ganitong ini-ignore mo 'ko na parang hangin!" nagulat si jongin nang sumigaw ang asawa. inilapag nya ang plato sa coffee table at tuluyang ibinaling ang atensyon sa asawa.

this wasn't the first time they argue. hindi rin ito ang unang beses na mayroon silang hindi pagkakaunawaan. pero ito ang unang beses na sumigaw si kyungsoo. ito ba ang kahulugan ng away mag-asawa? they have had a few quarrels but it did not lead to screamings and challenging eyes. if this was what it felt like then jongin wanted to back out.

"kyungsoo, mag-pahinga ka na..." jongin dismissed, trying to spare themselves from fighting.

_but it's too late._

because kyungsoo was already fueled by rage and irritation. and jongin himself was a little selfish, a little angry, a little jealous and it's taking over his system.

"no! tell me kung bakit ka nagkakaganyan." kyungsoo insisted as if he was trying to taunt him. and it did.

"tell you what? that i'm actually mad at you for inviting other people to our supposed dinner date? _anniversary dinner date?_ am i supposed to admit i'm jealous that out of all the people, si seonho pa?" jongin said almost sarcastically. he quirked his eyebrows as he stood up. he shoved his used plate in the sink a little too hard.

"a-ano? just... _that?_ " kyungsoo asked amusedly. nanlaki ang mga mata nito na para bang hindi makapaniwala.

"just that? _that?!_ kyungsoo, you're not supposed to bring people sa pina-reserve kong table for two. _two!_ " jongin raised his two fingers angrily to emphasize his point. mas lalo lang kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo, still couldn't able to process his reasons.

"jongin..." kyungsoo whispered, "sobrang babaw mo naman para magalit ka nang ganyan..." binubulong ni kyungsoo ang bawat salita. puno ng akusasyon ang boses na para bang napakalaki ng kasalanan nya.

masama ba? masama ba na maghangad ng isang gabi na sila lang? walang trabaho na nilalamay at walang mga papel gine-grade-an? masama bang magpahinga at mag-relax nang silang dalawa lang? walang istorbo at walang kahati? para namang sobrang laki ng hinihingi ni jongin.

ni isa ay walang umimik. nakakabingi ang katahimikan pero ayaw nilang basagin iyon dahil baka lalo lang masira ang gabi nila. tumalikod si jongin at kumapit sa lababo. bumuga sya ng hangin at sinubukang ikalma ang selos at inis na bumabalot sa kanya.

"sobra ka naman yata jongin. hindi naman ibang tao yung inaya ko. si seonho 'yun. si seonho lang. hindi mo 'ko kailangan sigaw-sigawan."

jongin blinked. kumunot ang noo nya at saka hinarap ang asawa. "si seonho lang? _...lang?!_ " tumaas muli ang boses ni jongin dala ng galit. hindi sya makapaniwala. sobrang oblivious ng asawa nya. "kyungsoo, sana naisip mo na kasama ni seonho yung girlfriend nya. yung girlfriend nya na katulad ko, gusto ng _peaceful_ na dinner date. but you...you ruined it for her. for me. for _us_. ano pa bang hindi mo naiintidihan sa point ko? and mind you, hindi ako ang unang sumigaw."

kyungsoo was about to answer but he shushed his husband and continued, "who the hell wants to share a dinner with your partner's ex? tangina. kung si krystal ang ayain ko, what would you do?"

"he's not my ex, you know that already!" hiyaw ni kyungsoo pabalik. "and why are you using krystal?! ano, para makaganti sa'kin?"

"it's just an example. just...think about it that way."

"no!"

"ano'ng no? you're not seeing my point, kyungsoo." jongin breathed exasperatedly.

kyungsoo yet again screamed at him, "just admit that you're still jealous even after all these years!"

jongin's tired. kung hindi man sila magiging maayos ngayong gabi, gusto na lang nyang matulog at ipahinga ang katawan. kaya naman hindi na nya pinansin si kyungsoo at iniwasan ang mga mata nito. tutungo na sana sya sa kwarto pero shit, kyungsoo was indeed putting up a fight.

"sagutin mo 'ko, jongin! ano ba!" kyungsoo screamed across the room. hinablot sya nito sa damit at pilit pinaharap. there, jongin could see tears spilling from his eyes as he spat words that could ruin their night... _completely_.

"fuck, kyungsoo," jongin whispered angrily, "he's not your ex but do you see the way he looks at you? do you even see how he tries so hard to compete against me? to get your attention from _me_? hindi!" jongin finally lost it and yelled at his husband. he would regret it immediately but kyungsoo pushed him to do this, provoked him to be honest in a cruel way. he saw kyungsoo flinched with the way his voice reverberated across the room and his face quickly morphed from anger to fear.

he wanted to say _i'm sorry._

he wanted to pull kyungsoo for a hug.

but then again, it's too late. too late to ease their outburst.

masyado na silang nagbabaga sa galit at sama ng loob kaya siguro lalong lumala ang sitwasyon nila.

napasabunot si jongin sa buhok nya, ni hindi nya matignan si kyungsoo dahil umiiyak ito. gusto man nyang amuhin ang asawa pero gusto rin naman nyang ma-realize nito na at some point, mali ang ginawa nito. but then again, mukhang mali rin ang ginawa nyang pagbibigay ng cold treatment sa asawa. from there, it escalated so quickly.

"that's so unreasonable, jongin. i-- aren't we too old to be jealous over stupid things?" kyungsoo sobbed, harsh whispers of words coming out of his mouth.

"do you think it's stupid para pag-awayan? then leave it. just...just stop being naive and oblivious." jongin lowered his voice, enough for kyungsoo to hear his words. imbes na sa kwarto nila sya dumiretcho, he beelined towards the guestroom.

hindi na nya nakita ang mukha ng asawa na lumuluha at nasasaktan sa mga binitawan nyang salita.

\----

nagising si jongin dahil sa sikat ng araw na tumatama sa balat nya. bago pa sya makaangal sa kurtinang nakabukas ay saka nya naalala na wala nga pala sya sa kwarto nila ni kyungsoo.

unti-unti, iminulat ni jongin ang mga mata at sinuri ang paligid. _ah, nasa sala sya._ dito na sya inabutan ng antok kagabi. panay ang baling ni jongin sa kama na nasa guestroom. doon nya sana balak magpalipas ng gabi pero hindi nya mahuli ang antok.

nilalamig sya at hindi sanay na walang kayakap, walang katabi, walang kyungsoo. out of whim, sinubukan nyang pumasok sa kwarto nila bitbit ang _sorry_ at _ayusin na na'tin 'to_ only to find out na naka-lock ang pintuan. sinubukan ni jongin ang connecting door sa home office nila pero naka-lock din. jongin sighed heavily before he sat down on the sofa; alone and full of regrets.

kinusot ni jongin ang mga mata at hinintay ang sariling kamalayan. on his left, nakita ni jongin ang asawa sa kusina. nakatalikod ito at naghuhugas ng pinggan. amoy ang sinangag sa buong bahay, malamang ay nag-breakfast na ito mag-isa. jongin let out a heavy sigh yet again before standing up and made his way to the kitchen. nakita nya ang pagkain na itinabi ni kyungsoo para sa kanya at nakaramdam nang kaunting relief. at least wala pa sila sa punto na wala na silang pakialam sa isa't isa. he should take it as a good sign.

kyungsoo was already finishing up, wiping his hands using a cloth. alam ni jongin na nagmamadali na ito, malamang ay gusto nang lumayo sa kanya at i-maintain ang distansya na sinet nila. gustong mainis ni jongin pero naisip nya na sya ang nagsimula nito kagabi. kyungsoo was just doing him a favor.

just when kyungsoo was about to cave inside their room, jongin spoke, "aalis ako..." he said. kyungsoo just nodded silently without sparing him a glance before stepping inside.

jongin had to admit, sobrang nasaktan sya sa ginawa ni kyungsoo.

\----

sobrang liit ng bahay nila para sa dalawang tao na nag-iiwasan.

sabado't linggo ang lumipas na hindi sila nagkikibuan na mag-asawa. hindi rin sila sabay kumain at kung maghugas ng pinggan ay magkabukod din.

normally, si kyungsoo ang maglalaba ng mga damit nila kapag linggo at si jongin naman ang magsasampay pagkatapos. ganoon pa rin naman, ginawa pa rin naman ni kyungsoo ang nakasanayan only this time, tanging sariling damit lang ang nilabhan nito at iniwan sa basket ang kay jongin. wala syang choice kung hindi maglaba nang sarili at magsampay mag-isa.

sobrang childish sa totoo lang pero hindi nya alam kung sino ang dapat sisihin.

kapag iniisip ni jongin na magce-celebrate sila ng _actual_ anniversary (at birthdays) nila next week nang magkagalit ay sumasakit ang ulo nya. gusto na lang nyang hilahin si kyungsoo para sa isang mahigpit na yakap at magmakaawa. hanggang kailan ba nila titiisin ang isa't isa? hanggang kailan ba nila babalewalain ang presensya ng isa't isa? hanggang kailan mananahimik si kyungsoo, iiwas at manlalamig? hanggang kailan paiiralin ni jongin ang pride? hanggang bukas? hanggang sa susunod na mga araw? hanggang sa isang linggo?

sa sobrang inis, hinagis ni jongin ang unan across the guestroom. padabog syang bumangon pero kinalma ang sarili bago lumabas. alam nyang nasa kusina ang asawa at abala sa pagluluto. kung gusto nyang huwag na madagdagan ang isusumbat ni kyungsoo sa kanya sooner or later, mas maiging tumulong na lang sya sa asawa kahit na walang imikan.

nasa hallway pa lang si jongin ay rinig na nya ang boses ni jungah. nagtaka si jongin syempre dahil wala man lang pasabi na pupunta pala ito.

pagdating ni jongin sa maliit nilang kusina sakto naman na iniangat ni jungah ang paningin. "so sa guestroom sya natulog, ganon?" tanong nito sa asawa na syang umiwas ng tingin. may halong pang-aasar sa boses nito, dagdag pa ang malokong ngiti. alam ni jongin na sya ang pinaguusapan ng dalawa which was not surprising bilang mabilis makahalata ang ate nya.

imbes na sumagot, umirap lang si jongin bago sumulyap kay kyungsoo na para bang trinaydor ni jungah dahil sa pagiging blabbermouth nito. jongin just shrugged and walked past them. deretcho sya sa lababo para hugasan ang mga gamit na pinggan, half-listening sa panibagong topic ng kapatid at ng asawa.

it did not take jungah too long before she bid goodbye. "text nyo na lang kami kung tuloy yung anniversary dinner nyo, ha?" nakangisi ito nang mapang-asar but her eyes were telling different story na para bang may kaunting awa sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa. jongin dropped the sponge and muttered softly.

"hatid ko lang si ate..." paalam nya kay kyungsoo na tango lang ang ibinigay na sagot. nag-hesitate pa si jongin dahil sa cold treatment ni kyungsoo but he sighed heavily. mabilis sinundan ni jongin ang kapatid at kinuha ang bitbit nitong bag.

"hatid na kita sa sakayan," sabi ni jongin. tinaasan lang sya ng kilay ni jungah bago humarap sa daan.

"so, ano'ng nangyari?"

"alam mo na 'di ba?" jongin said, casting his gaze downwards.

"yung side nya, oo. pero yung side mo, gusto kong malaman." jungah glanced at him, sending him an encouraging smile. between jaera and her, mas malayang nakakapag-open-up si jongin kay jungah kahit mauuna muna itong mang-asar bago makinig. mas magaan kasi kausap ang pangalawa nyang ate kaysa sa panganay. that or ayaw nya lang makarinig ng mahabang sermon mula kay jaera.

ilang jeep na ang nakakalampas, ilang minuto na rin ang lumilipas. hindi umalis si jungah sa tabi nya hangga't hindi tapos ang kwento ni jongin. wala itong reaksyon, walang imik. tahimik lang itong nakinig sa kwento nya, sa side nya at nang matapos si jongin, pinag-krus nito ang mga braso.

"the way i see it, may point naman kayong dalawa pero hindi ko rin naman sinasabi na wala kayong mali."

"i know. pero aminin mo, tama naman ako 'di ba? you can't blame me for acting like that." sabi ni jongin. umismid lang si jungah bago tumango.

"oo na, gusto mo lang ng kakampi eh." umirap pa ito at saka umiling-iling. "hanggang kailan nyo patatagalin 'yang away nyo? nasa iisang bubong lang kayo, jongin. matitiis mo ba ang asawa mo?"

"syempre hindi. pero ako ba lagi ang lalapit at magso-sorry? palagi na lang ba ako ang magbababa ng pride para sa aming dalawa?" jongin muttered. tumingala sya at sinabi ang ulo gamit ang mga braso. tumingin sya sa langit na kulay kahel. matatapos na naman ang isang araw na wala silang kibuang mag-asawa.

nakakapagod na.

gusto na nya ulit mayakap si kyungsoo, mahawakan, matabihan. mahalikan at maramdaman.

"ako lang ba ang mali, ate? nasaktan din naman ako..."

jungah hummed lowly before turning her body towards him, "nandoon na nga tayo pero patatagalin mo pa ba 'to?"

mariin ang pag-iling ni jongin at saka umayos ng upo, "hanap lang ako ng tiempo..."

jungah snorted unattractively, "tiempo?" she said amusedly. "kung yung oras na pinaghintay mo ng tiempo ay ginamit mo para mag-sorry edi hindi na tatagal nang ganito. hindi na kayo mga bata, hindi na pwede yung kapag nakaramdam ka ng inconvenience, makikipag-time out ka at isa-shutdown mo yung tao. seryosohan na 'to, jongin. kasal na kayo, mag-asawa na kayo. kung nasasaktan ka, nasasaktan din naman si kyungsoo."

lumingon si jungah sa kanya. tinitigan sya nito na para bang sinusuri ang buong pagkatao nya. nanliit si jongin at sya ang unang umiwas ng tingin. "hayaan mo na 'yang putanginang pride na 'yan. si kyungsoo...si kyungsoo ang intindihin mo."

kinagat ni jongin ang labi at saka ibinaling ang mga mata sa kapatid at huminga nang malalim. unti-unti, para bang naliwanagan si jongin. ang isip at puso na binalot ng selos at inis ay unti-unting natunaw at napalitan ng pamilyar na init, init na hatid ng pagmamahal nya kay kyungsoo.

kay kyungsoo na syang hinahanap-hanap sya sa tuwing imumulat nya ang mga mata.

kay kyungsoo na syang puno't dulo ng lakas at kasiyahan nya.

kay kyungsoo na hindi nya kayang mawala.

_mapapagod pero hindi sa'yo._

jungah bumped his shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows as she stood up. "ayusin mo 'yan, si kyungsoo ang paborito kong bayaw." she then stretched her lips into a soft smile. jongin sighed dramatically. 

"what would i do without you?"

"you'd be miserable without me. ako kaya ang best ate mo."

"asa ka." tumayo si jongin bago hilahin si jungah sa isang awkward na yakap. it lasted for a few seconds before jongin pushed her playfully. "uwi na, walang kasama si ina sa bahay."

hindi na nangulit pa si jungah sa kanya at mabilis na sumakay ng jeep habang si jongin naman ay naglakad na pauwi.

pauwi kay kyungsoo.

\----

sabay sila kumain pero walang nagsasalita (still, it's a progress). kating-kati na si jongin mag-sorry pero natatakot sya na baka biglang tumayo sa hapagkainan si kyungsoo so he halted. _mamaya na lang._

mas lalo lang naging determined si jongin na mag-sorry nang iwan ni kyungsoo na nakabukas ang bedroom door nila hindi kagaya noong mga nakaraang gabi na walang habas syang pagsasaraduhan at pagla-lock-an ng pinto.

malayang nakapasok si jongin sa kwarto nila. dahan-dahan pa dahil baka biglang magalit ang asawa, "kuha lang ako ng damit," paalam ni jongin. tinapunan sya ng saglit na tingin ni kyungsoo nang buksan nya ang cabinet nila pero hindi ito kumibo. langhap ni jongin na amoy ng asawa na bagong paligo. normally, sabay sila lagi pero not this time.

jongin decided na doon na rin sya maligo sa banyo ng master's bedroom. hindi rin naman kasi umangal si kyungsoo.

habang naliligo, ni-recite ni jongin ang scripted nyang apology. ibinulong ang mga sinaulong salita, ang mga prinactice na linya, sinamahan pa nya ng kaunting dasal dahil ayaw na nya ng ganito. tama si jungah, hindi na nya dapat pang isipin ang pride at kung sino ang mas tama sa kanila. it did not matter anymore.

dala ang lakas ng loob, lumabas si jongin ng banyo. handa nang ibulalas ang mga salitang matagal nyang pinag-isipan. the nervousness he felt was replaced by a sudden pang on his chest.

tulog na si kyungsoo.

kahit nakatalikod at nakaharap sa pader, alam nyang mahimbing na itong natutulog base sa banayad na pagbaba't taas ng dibdib nito. rinig nya rin ang mahinang hilik ng asawa mula sa kinatatayuan nya. lumakad si jongin papunta sa kama at maingat na kinumutan ang asawa. jongin pushed the thought of apologizing, maybe later, maybe tomorrow. right now, ceasefire muna. or so he declared. hindi na rin nagdalawang-isip pa si jongin at dahan-dahan syang nahiga sa tabi ni kyungsoo. it felt good yet somehow wrong.

_is this okay?_ he questioned himself while staring at the ceiling. bahagyang nakiramdam si jongin, sinulit ang lambot ng kama at amoy ni kyungsoo bago sya mapatalsik sa pwesto. he even pushed his luck by closing the gap between them. nagsumiksik sya sa tabi ni kyungsoo at hindi pa nakuntento, kinulong nya ang asawa sa isang mahigpit na yakap. he buried his nose on kyungsoo's nape, scattering soft kisses on his husband's skin.

hindi rin nagtagal bago mahalata ni jongin na gising na ang asawa. huminga ito nang malalim na parang nagpipigil, bahagyang hinahawu ang braso nya na nakayakap sa bewang nito. umingit din si kyungsoo sa kada halik na ipinapatak ni jongin sa balikat nya. "gising ka ba?" tanong ni jongin kahit alam na nya ang sagot.

kyungsoo clicked his tongue, slightly frowning his eyebrows. no answer.

"baby, sorry..." no answer. so jongin whispered once more. "baby..." determinado si jongin. miss na nya si kyungsoo at ayaw na nyang pahabain pa ang away na 'to kaya naman mas lalo lang nyang niyakap si kyungsoo mula sa likod. mas lalo lang sya nagsumiksik sa init ng katawan ni kyungsoo. hinuli nya ang kamay ng asawa at pilit itong hinawakan, pilit pinunan ang espasyo sa mga daliri at pinagtaklob ang kanilang mga palad.

"jongin ano ba..." ingit nito, mahina lang at walang lakas syang itinutulak nito.

"ano pa bang gusto mong gawin ko? paanong suyo pa ba ang kailangan mo?" tanong ni jongin, nagmamakaawa. "ayaw mo na ba?" dagdag pa ni jongin na naging dahilan ng paglingon ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

nangingilid na luha. nangangatal na labi. nangangambang ekspresyon. napaiyak na naman nya si kyungsoo.

"matulog ka na." sabi ni kyungsoo. garalgal ang boses at pigil ang luha. hinawi nito ang braso nya bago nahiga ulit.

"kyungs--"

"maaga pa tayo bukas." pinal na sagot no kyungsoo bago magtago sa ilalim ng kumot.

jongin sighed heavily.

lilipas na naman ang magdamag na hindi sila ayos. aabutan at sisikatan na naman ng araw ang away nilang masyado nang matagal. kahit mabigat sa loob, bumangon si jongin at lumabas ng kwarto. sa guestroom, doon sya nagpalipas ng gabi. doon sya nahiga sa malamig na kama. doon nya niyakap ang unan at hiniling na sana...sana si kyungsoo nalang 'yon.

\----

pag-ingit ng pinto. marahang yabag ng paa. dahan-dahang paggalaw.

pagyakap nang mahigpit, banayad na paghinga at nagsusumamong sambit ng pangalan.

"jongin..." bulong ni kyungsoo habang ginigising sya. wala sa huwisyong minulat ni jongin ang mga mata at agad kinapa ang switch ng lampshade sa tabi nya. agad binawi ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin at pilit itong ipinupulupot sa sariling bewang. nagsumiksik si kyungsoo sa dibdib nya, walang imik na yumakap pabalik.

jongin let him.

when kyungsoo threw his leg over his, jongin let him.

when kyungsoo's palm blindingly caressed his neck up to his cheek, jongin let him.

when kyungsoo started pressing soft kisses on his lips, jongin let him.

and when kyungsoo hit him on his chest, he stiil let him. 

"hindi mo pwedeng itanong sa'kin kung ayaw ko na ba tapos bigla kang aalis!" angil ni kyungsoo bago sya kurutin sa bandang tagiliran. may bahid na ng luha ang pisngi nito at medyo mugto na rin ang mga mata kakaiyak. walang nagawa si jongin kung hindi hapitin si kyungsoo para sa isang mahigpit na yakap, mabawasan man lang kahit papaano ang sakit at inis at madagdagan ang assurance. 

"i'm sorry, ayaw mo kasing magpayakap. hindi ko alam kung paano ka ia-approach and i kinda of tested my luck." malungkot ang titig ni jongin sa asawa bago ito halikan sa noo. "mahal kita, hindi ako nagalit dahil lang sa nandoon si seonho."

"i know. i'm sorry," kyungsoo breathed in between kisses. he cupped jongin's cheek and stared at him. eyes full of sincerity. "i'm sorry for what i did."

sa unang pagkakataon, pagkatapos ng halos tatlong araw na malamig sila sa isa't isa, nakahinga nang maluwag si jongin. mas lalo lang nyang niyakap ang asawa at pumikit, ninamnam ang init ng palad ni kyungsoo, ang tamis ng halik na iginagawad ni kyungsoo.

"i'm sorry for inviting other people. i'm sorry for ruining our night. i'm sorry for invalidating your feelings. i'm sorry for being cold, for avoiding you. i love you, jongin. i'm really, _really_ sorry, love."

"i am at fault too, love," jongin admitted. tinignan nya si kyungsoo sa mata. "i'm sorry for shouting. sorry sa lahat ng sinabi ko. i know i can't take it back."

kyungsoo shook his head and put a finger on his lips, "you're just being honest. and thank you for being one. ang dami kong na-realize."

"like what?"

"na i'm oblivious nga. i knew that something's off with seonho's girlfriend but i brushed it off and insisted to join with us. i might have made her feel left out during the dinner unconsciously. at ikaw rin. pero it's not on purpose, love."

"i know. i know you wouldn't do that intentionally." isang matamis na halik sa noo at isa pa sa sentido. "mahal kita."

"mahal din kita, jongin. sorry sa lahat. i hate it when we were screaming at each other." narinig ni jongin ang mahihinang hikbi mula sa asawa, wala sya nagawa kundi pawiin ang luha sa pamamagitan ng mahigpit na yakap at paulit-ulit na pagsambit ng maamong salita.

"i missed you." bulong ni kyungsoo nang tumingala ito sa kanya. basa ang mata at pisngi sa pag-iyak. gamit ang likod ng palad, pinunasan ni jongin ang bakas ng luha sa pisngi ni kyungsoo.

"advance happy anniversary, i guess...?" jongin offered a small yet comforting smile. kyungsoo let put a soft giggle, sniffling afterwards. "hindi man perpekto ang unang taon natin bilang mag-asawa, just the fact that we're still here, beside each other, being honest and loving the good and the bad side of one another makes me happy."

kyungsoo whined, tugging him even closer and hugging so much tighter. "i'm sorry for not making our supposed anniversary date as memorable as possible."

"okay lang. shit happens. seonho happens," sabay silang natawa sa sinabi ni jongin. "marami pa naman tayong anniversary na ise-celebrate and we have all the time in the world to make it up."

"still, i'm sorry. i love you. you're my husband, dapat sa fact pa lang na 'yun, matitigil na yung jealousy mo."

jongin hummed as a form of agreement but still, it's not about jealousy at all. it's beyond that. but jongin chose to keep silent this time. alam na ni kyungsoo 'yon and the latter already apologized for their ruined night.

sapat na yung halos tatlong araw na nagsisi ito pati na rin sya mismo. and to whatever argument they had three nights ago, they will learn from it. lalo na't marami pa silang pagtatalunan, marami pa silang away mag-asawa na mararanasan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next 2 months charoutttt! i'm currently writing the next chapter for this at pakihanda ang tissue please


	5. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puting kwarto. kamay na nakasuwero. nangingilid na mga luha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello nagbabalik ako with another bang charot! 
> 
> pakihanda ang tissue pati na ang pamalo sa akin, i'm ready po masigawan hahaha. 
> 
> warning: miscarriage!!!!!!! please read the tags. parang away nio na. 
> 
> this is just the part one huhu

malabo ang paningin ni kyungsoo nang imulat nya ang sariling mata at nanlalamig sa buga ng aircon. gusto man nyang italukbong ang kumot sa buong katawan ay hindi nya magawa. tila ba mabigat ang katawan nya, hindi makagalaw. nanlalata at wala ni katiting na lakas. 

  
hilong-hilo si kyungsoo. 

  
para syang uminom magdamag at gumising nang may matinding hangover. he was feeling hazy and dizzy and lightheaded. 

  
he tried to fully opened his eyes but all he could see was jongin's figure; blurry, distorted, almost unrecognizable but kyungsoo knew his voice. knew his voice so well. 

  
he wanted to reach out, wanted to tug jongin's shirt, jongin's hand. 

  
sinubukang angatin ni kyungsoo ang kamay, sinubukan nyang hulihin ang nakakuyom na kamao ni jongin pero hindi nya kaya, hindi nya magawa. wala syang lakas at bukod pa doon, masakit ang suwerong nakakabit sa kamay nya. 

  
hindi na rin nya kayang manatiling gising. tila ba bumibigat ang kanyang mata, hinihila sya ng antok, naghuhumiyaw ang buo nyang sistema na magpahinga. sa huli, pinili nyang pumikit at pakinggan ang asawa na may kausap sa telepono. 

  
"he's--yeah, he's fine...no, no need." "--talked to the doctors...kanina." "--savings muna...don't know what happened." "--parted ways, dropped him off at school." "--was contacting him...asked ate jaera...checked him..." "--don't know...about 6 weeks...siguro." "ma, we lost it." 

  
hanggang doon lang ang narinig ni kyungsoo bago sya tangayin ng antok. he did not know if it was just him or jongin actually sobbed.

* * *

_"jongin, tumawag na 'ko ng ambulansya. sumunod ka na, bilisan mo."_

  
_"bakit? ambu--ano? ate, ano bang nangyari kay kyungsoo? bakit may ambulansya?!"_

  
_"sa ospital na tayo mag-usap, bilisan mo."_

* * *

sa pangalawang beses na paggising ni kyungsoo, mama nya ang una nyang nakita. hawak nito ang kamay nyang walang suwero at nangingilid ang luha. hindi agad nito napansin na conscious na sya kaya't sa iba ito nakatuon. 

  
ibinaling ni kyungsoo ang paningin sa kabilang direksyon. si jongin ang nakita nya; nakatalikod ito, suot ang gusot na uniporme, hawak ang telepono sa kaliwang kamay. sa una ay hindi pa maka-keep up si kyungsoo. it was a few moment later before he realized that his husband was talking to a doctor. 

  
_ah, that explains._

  
puting kwarto. kamay na nakasuwero. nangingilid na mga luha. 

  
_pero bakit?_

  
"mr. kim was approximately 6 to 7 weeks pregnant and not aware of it. mahina rin ang kapit ng bata along with the fact na walang kahit anong prenatal medicines na ininom ang asawa nyo. i'm so sorry, mr. kim." 

  
_pregnant... he was pregnant... and they lost the baby..._

  
"i-i'm pregnant...?" kyungsoo said, voice a little croaked. isa-isang humarap ang mga tao sa paligid nya; ang mama nya na umiiyak, si jongin na pagod ang ekspresyon, si jaera na nag-aalala. 

  
walang umimik. walang nagsalita. pero alam ni kyungsoo ang mga tingin na ipinupukol sa kanya ng mga tao sa paligid nya; awa. just that, alam na ni kyungsoo ang sagot. 

  
tila ba bumigat ang kanyang paghinga, unti-unting bumagsak ang mga luhang nakaabang habang dinadama ang tiyan--tiyan na ngayon ay wala nang laman. 

  
"we lost the baby." sabi ni jongin na syang nakatingin sa kanya. walang ekspresyon ang mukha pero alam nyang kagagaling lang nito sa pag-iyak dahil sa pamumula ng mga mata. saglit na tinignan ni kyungsoo ang asawa bago umiwas ng tingin, piniling makipagtitigan sa kisame. 

  
hindi nya alam kung gaano katagal syang tumulala sa kawalan. bigla na lang din nyang naramdaman ang labi ni jongin sa libre nyang kamay. marahan ang paghalik nito bago pagtaklubin ang kanilang mga palad. 

  
"kyungsoo..." bakas sa boses ni jongin ang panghihina. garalgal din ang pagtawag nito kaya nilingon ni kyungsoo ang asawa na kasalukuyang umiiyak. 

  
"hindi ko alam..." sabi ni kyungsoo. sunod-sunod ang pag-iling at histerikal na sinasambit ang tatlong salita nang ilang beses. "hindi ko alam..." 

  
sobrang sakit. ngayon lang rumaragasa ang sakit sa buong pagkatao ni kyungsoo. ngayon lang nagiging klaro sa kanya ang lahat. 

  
sobrang sakit. sobrang sakit na malaman na biglang nalang binawi sa'yo ang isang bagay na hindi mo pa tuluyang natatanggap. mas lalong masakit ang makita si jongin na umiiyak, humihikbi at walang magawa si kyungsoo kundi umiyak din. niyakap sya ni jongin nang mahigpit habang sabay na gumuho ang mundo nila. 

  
kung kaya nya lang pawiin ang sakit na nararamdaman ni jongin ay ginawa na nya pero paano kung sabay silang dinudurog? 

* * *

"kaya mo na ba talaga mag-isa?" rinig ni kyungsoo ang boses ng asawa. "pwede ko naman papuntahin si ina para may kasama ka. o kaya ang mama mo." alok ni jongin. saglit na dumungaw si kyungsoo mula sa ilalim ng kumot at nakitang nagda-dial na si jongin, malamang ay tinatawagan ang sarili nyang mama. 

  
"kaya ko na nga." kyungsoo sniffled before burying himself under the blanket. he heard jongin sigh heavily. 

  
dalawang linggo na magmula noong nakalabas sila ng ospital. dalawang linggo na rin simula noong nag-leave si jongin mula sa trabaho para maalagaan sya kahit wala naman talaga syang sakit o kahit na ano na nararamdaman. willing pa si jongin i-extend and leave nito pero duty called. kailangan na bumalik ni jongin sa pagtuturo dahil wala nang pwede pang sumalo sa mga klase ni jongin lalo na't unang buwan pa lang ng school year. si kyungsoo naman ay binigyan ng dalawang buwan para sa kanyang sick leave which was expected dahil sa nangyari. 

  
sa loob ng dalawang linggo, wala syang ginawa kung hindi matulog sa umaga at umiyak nang palihim sa gabi. madalas rin syang tulala sa kawalan, aburido at iritado sa lahat lalo na kapag masyado syang bine-baby ng asawa. ganoon ba sya nakakaawa? hindi nya alam. 

  
ni hindi nya nga alam kung ano na ang hitsura nya. hindi nya masikmurang tumingin sa salamin dahil alam nyang nangangayayat na sya sa kawalan ng gana kumain at nangingitim ang ilalim ng mga mata dahil sa kakulangan sa pag-tulog. gustuhin man ayusin ni kyungsoo ang sarili ay wala syang lakas para gawin iyon. gusto man nyang ibangon ang sarili sa kalugmukan, hindi nya magawa. hindi sya makasulong, hindi nya kayang makalimot. 

  
kung susumahin, wala na yatang mas sasakit pa sa nararamdaman nya ngayon. hindi nito kayang pantayan ng pag-iwan sa kanya ni jongin. lalong hindi rin ito kayang ibsan ng kahit na anong malasakit ng kahit na sino. 

  
sobrang sakit na. sobrang sakit isipin na ang inaasam-asam nyang munting pamilya ay hindi na mabubuo pa. 

* * *

may mga pagkakataon na gusto nya lang mapag-isa para namnamin ang lungkot at galit sa sarili. maghapong nakahiga, ultimo pagkain at pagligo ay hindi nya magawa. 

  
may mga pagkakataong pinipilit nyang i-supress lahat ng nararamdaman nya at subukang tanggapin lahat dahil iyon naman ang unang stage ng pagmu-move on. _acceptance_. pinilit nyang bumangon at ayusin ang sarili. pinilit nyang maligo at namnamin ang init ng tubig, baka sakaling pati lungkot at pighati ay tangayin ng tubig. pinilit nyang linisin ang bawat damit na nakakalat, mag-laba at mamalantsa. kahit papaano ay nagiging klaro ang utak nya. _kaya ko pa_ , sabi ni kyungsoo sa sarili nang mapagpasyahan na mag-linis ng buong bahay. 

  
okay si kyungsoo. sobrang therapeutic ng ginagawa nyang paglilinis. not until nakita nya ang isang banig ng pills na may ilang piraso na nakaligtaan. hindi sya hiyang at si jongin na mismo ang nagpatigil sa kanya na uminom ng gamot kaya hindi na rin nakapagtataka na makakabuo sila kahit na pareho silang nag-ingat. doon nanumbalik ang hapdi ng pagkawala ng munting anghel nila ni jongin dahil kahit sabihin na hindi pa man sya handa, hindi pa rin nya tatanggihan ang ganoong klase na biyaya. 

  
pero wala eh. wala na. 

  
palagi na lang syang binabagabag ng tanong na _karma ko ba ito? hindi ko ba deserve ang munting anghel na nawala sa kanila? masama ba 'ko? hindi ba 'ko mabuting ama? at kung sakali, mabibigyan pa ba sya ng isa pang pagkakataon?_

* * *

"bakit ka uuwi? kakahatid ko lang sa'yo, ah. may problema ba, love?" 

  
_"i don't feel well, jongin. kanina pa nagka-cramp yung tiyan ko--ouch!" muntik nang mabitawan ni kyungsoo ang telepono, muntik na rin syang mabuwal kung hindi lang sa babaeng umalalay sa kanya. he could feel the sudden waves of pain circling on his stomach. kyungsoo hissed as he rubbed his belly._

  
_"kuya, okay ka lang? namumutla ka po." sabi ng babae, may pag-aalala sa mukha._

  
_"what happened? --soo? sino kausap mo?bakit ka namumutla?" tanong ni jongin sa kabilang linya pero hindi na nya nagawang sumagot dahil dumating na ang jeep. hindi magkandarapa ang mga tao sa pagsakay, wala nang mga pakialam ang mga ito kung makapanakit basta't maka-secure lang ng pwesto. sa ganoong pagkakataon nadali si kyungsoo. bukod sa iniindang pananakit ay may biglang bumundol sa tiyan nya. hindi gaanong malakas pero sapat para takasan ng hininga si kyungsoo._

  
_isang lalaki na inunahan syang makasakay sa jeep, ni hindi man lang humingi ng pasensya. hindi makahinga si kyungsoo sa biglang pagsakit ng tiyan nya dala ng pabalyang kilos ng lalaking nasa harapan. ni hindi na rin ayos ang takbo ng isip nya. nakalimutan na nyang kausap nya ang asawa dahil sa iniinda._

  
"pwede bang huwag ka na pumasok?" hinila ni kyungsoo ang laylayan ng t-shirt ni jongin. walang silbi ang pagdadahan-dahan ni jongin sa pagbangon dahil kanina pa sya gising bago pa man tumunog ang alarm ni jongin. nanaginip sya at sa panaginip na 'yon, na-relive ang isa sa maaaring dahilan ng pagkawala ng dapat sana'y panganay nila. 

  
bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni jongin pero agad din naman lumambot ang ekspresyon nito. 

  
"pwede akong magpa-late pero hindi ako pwedeng _hindi_ pumasok." offer ni jongin. 

  
"ayoko mag-isa. please, um-absent ka na lang." garalgal na ang boses ni kyungsoo habang nakikiusap sa asawa. yumakap sya sa bewang ni jongin at doon umiyak. "please...hindi ko kaya." paulit-ulit nya itong sinambit kahit na kalong-kalong na sya ni jongin para pakalmahin. hindi na rin alam ni kyungsoo kung ilang minuto silang ganoon dahil nakatulog sya. 

  
sa pagmulat nya, wala si jongin sa tabi nya pero rinig nya ang boses nito mula sa connecting room. 

  
"sorry, sorry. pa-sub na lang, may pinasagutan akong activity sa kanila...yeah, alam na nila 'yon--okay. salamat." 

  
naupo si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng kama, pupungas-pungas. hindi nya napansin na nasa harap na nya ulit ang asawa. "kain na tayo? it's almost lunch." malambing na aya ni jongin. agad namang pumayag si kyungsoo at nagpaakay kay jongin. hinayaan nya ito na pagsilbihan sya. sinubukan pa ni jongin na subuan nya ng kanin at ulam na tahimik namang tinggap ni kyungsoo. wala syang gana pero pinilit na lang nya, mahinang nananalangin na sana huwag nyang isuka lahat mamaya. 

  
"nagpadala ng prutas si ate, ni-ref ko yung ubas. gusto mo ba?" sabi ni jongin sabay alok ng kutsara na puno ng kanin. 

  
yumuko si kyungsoo. pinaglaruan nya ang laylayan ng sariling damit, bahagyang sinusundot ang impis na tiyan. 

  
"dapat 9 weeks na 'to." mapait na ngiti ang ibinigay ni kyungsoo sa asawa. dahan-dahang inabot ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at ipinatong ito sa tiyan nya. tila nawala nang tuluyan ang kislap at napalitan ng lungkot ang mga mata ni jongin. "sayang..." 

  
"kyungsoo," jongin warned, whispering lowly, "let's not torture ourselves." jongin tried to retrieve his hand but kyungsoo held him firmly.

  
"no," umiling si kyungsoo sabay harap sa asawa, "i just need to say this out loud. at hindi pa tayo nag-uusap simula nung i-discharge ako. we need to talk." bumuga si kyungsoo ng hangin bago nagpatuloy. "it was around april when you asked me to stop taking pills. we were active in sex since then. dapat expected ko na na may mabubuo pero sobrang tanga ko, sobrang pabaya ako." 

  
and for the hundredth time, umiyak na naman si kyungsoo, tila ba hindi pa natutuyo ang mga luha at napapatid ang lungkot na nararamdaman. 

  
"hindi ka pabaya, love." sabi ni jongin na pilit pinupunasan ang sunod-sunod na pagpatak ng luha nya. mariing umiling si kyungsoo at doon na nya sinabi kung ano ang nangyari noong araw na 'yon. doon nya ikinuwento ang bawat detalye; magmula sa makailang ulit na pagkahilo, isa o dalawang beses na pagsuka pati na rin ang walang patid na pagtatrabaho hanggang sa panaka-nakang pananakit ng tiyan, ang pamumutla at ang 'di sinasadyang pagbundol sa tiyan nya. 

  
muli, gumuho ang mundo nila ni jongin. sa harap ng hapagkainan, luha ang ibinuhos nila habang magkayakap at makasalikop ang mga kamay na parang humuhugot ng lakas sa isa't isa. kung bakit sa tuwing pumipikit si kyungsoo ay nakikinita nya ang sana'y munti nilang supling; natutulog nang mahimbing, natutulog nang may maamong mukha. sobrang sakit. 

  
walang makakapawi ng sakit. 

  
nang makabawi sa luha at mahimasmasan, kinupkop ni jongin ang pisngi nya habang marahang hinahalikan ang kanyang labi. pinagdikit nito ang kanilang mga noo bago bumulong, "we can try again. kapag ready ka na..." alok ni jongin. pumikit si kyungsoo at hindi nagdalawang-isip na tumango. 

  
"we will make it right this time," dagdag ni jongin bago damahin ang mga pisngi nya at saka patakan ng halik ang noo. 

  
sa unang pagkakataon matapos ang lahat ng kalungkutan, nakaramdam si kyungsoo ng kaunting pag-asa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awayin nio nalang aku huhuhu. 
> 
> comments are appreciated, thank you!


	6. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natutunan ni kyungsoo na matagal bago nila ma-realize ang iilan nilang mga pagkakamali at pagkukulang pero pareho silang handang umamin at magpakumbaba kung kinakailangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!!!

_negative._

  
tatlong pregnancy test pero lahat ay sinasabing hindi sya buntis at sa pagkakataon na ito, manhid na si kyungsoo. wala na syang maramdaman sa tuwing lalabas ang negatibong resulta. wala na yung kaba at namamag-asang panalangin. hindi na rin sya nakaramdam ng lungkot dahil at this point, sanay na sya. 

  
sanay na syang ma-disappoint sa sariling kapalpakan kaya naman iritableng huminga si kyungsoo at padabog na itinapon ang mga gamit na pregnancy test. naghugas sya ng kamay bago damputin ang telepono para i-text si jaera. 

  
_ate, wala pa rin_. mabilis sinend ni kyungsoo ang mensahe, sanay na rin siguro si jaera sa paulit-ulit na resulta. 

  
ibinulsa nya ang telepono pagkatapos. pawisan syang lumabas ng banyo. sinalubong sya ng pigura ni jongin na nakasandal sa tabi ng bathroom door. 

  
saglit na tinapunan ni kyungsoo ng tingin ang asawa bago tuluyang iiwas ang mga mata dahil at this point, wala na syang mukha na pwedeng iharap kay jongin. wala pa man syang sinasabi pero alam na ni jongin ang sagot, siguro dahil na rin sa ekspresyon ng mukha ni kyungsoo na punong-puno ng pagod sa paulit-ulit na pag-fail. 

  
"wala?" tanong ni jongin. blangko ang mukha nito, hindi na kagaya noon na sa tuwing lalabas ng banyo si kyungsoo, ang mga mata ni jongin ay puno ng pag-asa. 

  
"wala." kumpirma ni kyungsoo. 

  
kung dati ay yayakap agad si jongin sa kanya para i-comfort at patatagin ang loob, ngayon ay pagod na buntong-hininga ay sagot ni jongin sa lahat. tumalikod ito at sinapo ang noo, hindi nagtagal ay inis na ginulo ang buhok bago lumabas ng kwarto nila. naiwan si kyungsoo mag-isa, kipkip ang hindi matukoy na pakiramdam at tahimik na sinisisi ang sarili. 

  
_hindi para sa'yo 'to,_ pinal na sabi ni kyungsoo sa sarili. 

  
ilang buwan na rin ang nakalipas matapos ang insidente na sumubok sa relasyon nila ni jongin. matagal na rin magmula noong napagdesisyunan nila na mag-try ulit na para bang ito ang sagot sa kalungkutan nilang pareho. 

  
november na at nakabalik na si kyungsoo sa pagtuturo. november na at nagpa-function na nang maayos si kyungsoo kahit papaano. november na at pinipilit ni kyungsoo iahon ang sarili sa kalugmukan pero november na... 

  
_november na pero parang wala pa rin._

  
november na at hindi pa rin sila makabuo kahit ginawa na nilang routine ang pagtatabi sa kama. 

  
_"we can do this, we're going to try again and build a family."_

  
november na at parang gusto nang sumuko ni kyungsoo. 

  
hindi na rin nya makapa ang nararamdaman ni jongin. nawawalan na sila ng pag-asa. unti-unti na rin silang nanlalamig sa isa't isa, wala na yung dating lambing. matabang na ang bawat halik at tila manhid na rin sila pareho sa haplos ng bawat isa. 

  
hindi naman masisi ni kyungsoo ang asawa dahil busy ito sa trabaho at ganoon din si kyungsoo. sa tuwing lalapat ang mga katawan nila sa kama ay para na lang matulog, wala nang lakas para sa kani-kanilang mga pangangailangan although minsan, napagbibigyan pero parang may kulang. parang hindi na kagaya dati. parang ginagawa nalang nila just to release. 

  
ayaw isipin ni kyungsoo pero pakiramdam nya, hindi na ito yung dating sila. 

* * *

"bye." kinalag ni kyungsoo ang seatbelt, tila binabagalan dahil naghihintay ng kahit isang halik mula sa asawa. itinaas-baba lang ni jongin ang kilay bilang sagot. dapat doon pa lang ay alam na ni kyungsoo na wala syang aasahan sa asawa pero ayaw na nya ng ganito kaya naman hindi na nag-isip pa si kyungsoo nang kunin nya ang kamay ni jongin sa manibela. marahan nyang pinatakan ng halik ang kamao nito. 

  
ramdam nya ang paglingon ni jongin pero hindi sya tumigil. pumikit sya at inilapat ang palad ni jongin sa kanyang pisngi at malambing na humuni sa init na dala nito. 

  
huminga si jongin, tila pagod na rin sa pagkimkim ng lungkot at dismaya sa dinaranas nila. 

  
"hey," jongin muttered softly. kyungsoo opened his eyes, lashes fluttering as he looked up to jongin. 

  
jongin was staring at him with an exhausted _yet_ gentle look. gustong umiyak ni kyungsoo sa ekspresyon ng asawa. 

  
"don't cry. we'll get through this," mahinang sabi ni jongin sa kanya bago sya halikan sa noo. sunod-sunod ang tango ni kyungsoo, unti-unting umaasa at kumakapit sa pangako ng asawa. 

  
"mahal kita," ang tanging nasambit ni kyungsoo at saka yumakap sa leeg ni jongin. 

  
"mahal din kita, kyungsoo," sagot ni jongin. 

  
doon. 

  
doon naniwala si kyungsoo na may pag-asa pa sila. na hindi pa huli ang lahat para sa kanila. doon... doon nagpadala muli si kyungsoo sa mga salita ni jongin. 

  
and just when he thought that everything will be alright, things started to fall apart. 

* * *

nagdaan pa ang ilang araw at parang pangako na napako ang mga salita ni jongin habang si kyungsoo naman ay hindi na rin nag-abala pang pagtagpiin ang unti-unting paglayo ng kanilang mga loob dahil sa paglipas ng mga araw, tila pagod ang kalaban nila idagdag pa ang lungkot na matagal nang namamahay sa puso nila. 

  
sa tuwing titignan ni kyungsoo si jongin na may permanente nang kunot sa noo, mas lalo lang syang kinakain ng pinaghalong guilt at pagkadismaya sa sarili. alam nyang gusto na ni jongin magkaroon ng supling pero bakit hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nya maibigay? ano pa ba ang kailangan nya i-give up? saan ba sya nagkulang? 

  
mas lalo lang tumindi ang galit ni kyungsoo sa sarili nang mabalitaang nanganak at magpapabinyag si krystal sa pangalawa nitong anak. kasunod noon ang makailang beses na pagtanggi ni kyungsoo sumama sa binyag kahit sya ang ninong doon. 

  
ayaw nya. ayaw nya dahil alam nyang maiinggit lang sya; dahil si krystal nahawakan at nakapiling ang supling nila habang sila ni jongin ay nangungulila pa rin pero higit pa pala doon ang naramdaman nya nang makitang buhat ni jongin ang dapat sana'y inaanak ni kyungsoo. nakangiti nang malapad ngunit hindi maikakaila ang lungkot sa mga mata. 

  
that same night, umuwi nang lasing si jongin. dahan-dahan ang pagyakap nito sa kanya at parang bubuyog na umuusal ng _sorry..._ at muli, nagpatawad si kyungsoo. 

* * *

tumuntong ang buwan ng disyembre na parang walang nagbago. mas lalo lang silang nanlamig sa isa't isa dahil pareho silang lunod sa trabaho at naghuhumikahos para habulin ang mga deadlines. wala na silang oras para intindihin ang mga hinanakit nila sa isa't isa dahil una, it seemed like jongin did not want to deal with it. pangalawa, kyungsoo got no strength left for another long argument. kaya naman pareho silang nanahimik at kinimkim lahat for the sake of them. 

  
**ksoo kim:** nasa bahay na 'ko. nandito rin si ronron, anong oras ka uuwi? 

  
**kimkimkim:** bakit nandyan?

 **kimkimkim:** 5 sana pero nag-aya si ravi, birthday ng mama nya. pagbigyan ko lang tapos uwi na 'ko. 

  
**ksoo kim:** iniwan ni ate.

 **ksoo kim:** okay. 

**ksoo kim:** aabot ka ba ng dinner. kung hindi, kakain na lang kami ni ronron sa labas. 

  
**kimkimkim:** mag-uuwi na lang ako ng food. sa bahay na lang tayo kumain, i'll be there before 7. 

  
**ksoo kim:** okay. 

  
**kimkimkim:** okay. 

  
kyungsoo stopped typing. and then continued. and then stopped again, contemplating if he should send an _i love you_. ang tagal nyang nakatitig sa telepono at hindi na nya namalayan na katabi na nya ang pamangkin ng asawa. 

  
"tito," tawag nito bago humikab. nagtaka si kyungsoo dahil mag-aalas kuwatro na, lagpas na ito sa nap time ni raeon. 

  
"hindi ka nag-nap, 'no?" tanong ni kyungsoo bago ikalong ang pamangkin, niyakap nya ito sa kandungan at malambing na hinele. kinarga nya si raeon patungo sa kwarto para patulugin. aandap-andap na ang mga mata ni ronron kaya naman ikinagulat ni kyungsoo ang biglaan nitong pagsiksik at pagyakap sa katawan nya. 

  
kyungsoo's body went stiff. hindi ito ang unang beses na maglambing ang bata sa kanya. this wasn't new to him but the feeling became suddenly foreign. it's the first time after a long while. 

  
parang nag-overload ang utak ni kyungsoo, kung ano-ano ang mga naiisip nya sa mga oras na iyon; ang konsepto ng pagkakaroon ng anak, ang pamilyang inaasam nila ni jongin, ang supling nila na maagang nawala, ang panlalamig nila ni jongin sa isa't isa. lahat ng mga iyon ay nilulunod sya at tila ibinabaon pa nang husto sa kalungkutan. 

  
kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath when raeon tightened his hug, not realizing that he was too stiff. "raeon..." sambit ni kyungsoo. sasawayin pa sana nya ang bata pero napatigil sya nang makitang mahimbing na itong natutulog. lumambot ang puso ni kyungsoo, natunaw ang lungkot at unti-unti syang nag-relax hanggang sa tuluyan syang nagpatangay sa antok at pagod. 

  
kahit papaano, naramdaman nyang gumaan ang pakiramdam nya. 

  
wala pang isang oras ay nagising na agad si kyungsoo. bumangon sya para magsaing at di nagtagal ay nagising na rin si raeon. hinintay nila ang pag-uwi ni jongin pero habang lumalalim ang gabi, lumalabo ang pag-uwi ni jongin pati na ang ipinangako nitong manok. 

**ksoo kim:** sa'n ka na? 

**ksoo kim:** it's past 8. 

**ksoo kim:** gutom na si ronron, pinakain ko na. ang tagal mo umuwi. 

**ksoo kim:** jongin. 

**ksoo kim:** where are you? please answer my calls. 

**ksoo kim:** huy. 

**ksoo kim:** love??? 

**ksoo kim:** i'm calling ravi but he's not answering. nasaan ka ba talaga? 

  
"tito, kanin pa po," kunot-noong nilingon ni kyungsoo ang pamangkin bago bitawan ang telepono. walang imik nyang nilagyan ng kanin ang plato ni raeon bago ibalik ang tuon sa telepono at i-dial ang number ng asawa. 

  
_tangina naman jongin. sagot, please!_

  
sa pang-anim na ring, doon na gigil na ibinaba ang telepono sa mesa. kung nag-crack man ang screen nito, wala nang pakialam pa si kyungsoo. sinapo nya ang noo, pinipigilang ibunton ang inis sa sarili lalo na't kaharap pa nya si ronron. wala itong imik pero alam ni kyungsoo na nakakaramdam na ito na may mali between him and jongin. 

  
after a short while, itinulak na ni ronron ang plato, "tito, ayaw ko na po," sabi ni ronron bago yumakap sa kanya. kahit papaano, humupa ang inis ni kyungsoo. tipid na ngumiti si kyungsoo sa bata bago sya magsalita. 

  
"sige na, brus-" 

  
natigil si kyungsoo nang marinig ang kalabog mula sa main door. kasunod nito ang kalansing ng mga susi na hula ni kyungsoo ay nahulog sa sahig. and then came a loud groan from someone who's trying to go inside the house. 

  
and that someone was jongin. 

  
"pasok ka na sa room, mag-shower ka pero saglit lang, ha?" sabi ni kyungsoo sa pamangkin. hinintay nya muna na makapasok ito sa kwarto bago salubungin si jongin; si jongin na gusot ang t-shirt na panloob pati na rin ang kremang uniporme na nakasukbit sa balikat. nakasandal ito sa likod ng pinto, mapungay ang mata at tila wala sa sariling inaalis ang sapatos. nasa sahig ang bag nito na para bang inihagis nalang basta. 

  
malamig ang titig ni kyungsoo sa asawa. ilang hakbang ang pagitan pero abot hanggang sa pwesto nya ang amoy ng pinaghalong pawis at alak. 

  
piniling manahimik ni kyungsoo at kinontrol ang sarili. tumalikod sya at pumunta sa kusina, sinamsam ang mga gamit na plato at tahimik ngunit nagmamadali na hinugasan. 

  
mula sa kusina, tanaw nya si jongin na hindi balanse kung maglakad. mas lalo lang tumindi ang amoy ng alak nang lumapit sa kanya si jongin para yumakap, wala sa sariling katinuan na humalik sa pisngi nya. umiwas si kyungsoo nang subukang angkinin ni jongin ang labi nya. 

  
"lasing ka na naman," malamig ang boses ni kyungsoo nang punahin nya ang asawa. gusto nyang tanggalin ang mga braso na nakapulupot sa bewang nya kung hindi lang mawawala sa balanse si jongin dala ng kalasingan. walang nagawa si kyungsoo kundi tiisin ang amoy ng pinaghalong alak at pawis. 

  
"nasaan ang cellphone mo? nasaan ang kotse mo? pa'no ka nakauwi?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni kyungsoo dahil alam nyang hindi makakapag-drive nang ganito na sobrang lasing ang asawa. 

  
to kyungsoo's surprise...or dismay, jongin just laughed at his question, too drunk to formulate a proper answer. 

  
inis na tinulak ni kyungsoo ang asawa, mahina lang. enough para iwasan ang amoy ni jongin. "hindi ako nakikipagbiruan. palagi ka nalang ganyan, jongin," sabi ni kyungsoo sabay talikod pero agad syang hinila ni jongin. kunot-noo ang ekspresyon ni jongin nang hinarap nya ito. 

  
"ha?" jongin exclaimed in a hushed voice. "palaging ganito? love naman." jongin slurred. yumapos ito sa bewang nya na para bang naglalambing. 

  
"palagi ka na lang lasing. linggo-linggo na lang ba uuwi kang ganyan?" there. kyungsoo snapped. he watched jongin frowned deeply before he continued, "ni hindi mo man lang naisip sagutin yung mga tawag ko tapos uuwi kang parang...parang okay tayo." 

  
jongin blinked, as if he's blinking away the drunkenness. "away na naman, kyungsoo?" unti-unting kumalas si jongin at lumayo. kinusot ang mga mata habang binabalanse ang sarili sa kinatatayuan. 

  
sinubukang magtimpi ni kyungsoo. sinubukan nyang alisin ang inis pero sa tuwing naaalala nya ang bawat tawag na hindi nasagot, ang mga chats na hindi binasa, hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na hindi magalit. "jongin, ang sabi mo uuwi ka ng 7pm, tinanong kita kung aabot ka ng dinner ang sabi mo oo. jongin sana naisip mo na may naghihintay sa'yo. hinintay ka namin, gutom na si raeon pero hinintay ka nam-" 

  
"nagkakaganyan ka ba dahil lang sa ulam?" 

  
"ano? hin-" 

  
"galit na galit ka dahil wala akong uwing ulam?" 

  
"don't." 

  
"kyungsoo," jongin groaned, rubbing his face with both of his palms. "you're being unreasonable," jongin shot him a tired glare which made him frown as well. 

  
"unrea- _ha!_ unreasonable?" kyungsoo exclaimed in a hush tone. "tinanong kita, jongin. you could have said no, hindi yung paghihintayin mo kami dito. mukha kaming tanga na nag-aalala sa'yo when in fact nandoon ka, nakikipag-inuman. walang pakialam. this isn't about food, this is about _you_ being selfish." 

  
as if on cue, parang nawala ang alak sa sistema ni jongin at napalitan ito ng galit sa akusasyon ni kyungsoo. 

  
"ako?" dinuro ni jongin ang sarili bago tumawa nang pa-uyam, "selfish?" ulit ni jongin na para bang hindi makapaniwala. tiim-bagang itong tumitig kay kyungsoo bago magsalita ulit, " _putangina_ ," mura ni jongin na may diin sa bawat pantig. imbes na takot ang naramdaman ni kyungsoo, pagod ang tila bumalot sa pagkatao nya dahil heto na naman sila, papunta na naman sa away ang diskusyon na ito. hindi pa nakakatulong na may alak sa sistema ni jongin. 

  
"kyungsoo, _you_ are the last person i'm expecting to say that word to me. ikaw, na asawa ko." jongin breathed heavily. kyungsoo felt the bitterness in his mouth with the way jongin spat words to him, with the way jongin looked at him with disbelief. "ako pa talaga ang selfish, kyungsoo?" mapait na tumawa si jongin. "lahat ng gusto mo ginawa ko. lahat ng hiling mo binigay ko. nung sinabi mong mag-leave ako, ginawa ko. para sa'yo. kasi mahal kita at handa akong magbigay at magparaya kahit lungkot na lungkot na 'ko. hindi mo alam kung gaano kasakit yung pinagdadaanan ko, kyungsoo." 

  
sa mga salitang binitawan ni jongin, hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na suminghap sa pinaghalong gulat at hapdi. "hindi ko alam? hindi lang naman ikaw ang nawalan ng anak jongin. hindi lang ikaw ang malungkot, hindi lang ikaw ang nasasaktan." nangingilid ang luha ni kyungsoo nang salubungin nya ang mga mata ni jongin. tila pagod at pagal na ibinulong ni kyungsoo ang bawat salita.

  
they've been in this conversation before. masakit pag-usapan. masakit pag-awayan. pero mas masakit kapag may halong paninisi sa bawat buka ng bibig ni jongin na para bang lahat ay kasalanan ni kyungsoo. 

  
"you had your time mourning for it now give me mine!" sabi ni jongin, sapat para ang boses nito ay umalingawngaw sa buong kabahayan.

  
"sa gantong paraan?" kyungsoo asked tiredly, "sa pag-inom ng alak at pakikipag barkada. jongin ano ba!" he exclaimed, tugging jongin's elbow when he's about to walk out of the conversation yet again. 

  
biglang binawi ni jongin ang sariling braso bago humiyaw, "come on kyungsoo! lahat tayo may kanya kanyang coping mech-" 

  
" _bullshit!_ " kyungsoo yelled. ramdam nya ang mga luha na masaganang umaagos. "sinisira mo lang ang sarili mo. sinisira mo lang tayo!" kyungsoo pointed out. he was angry. he was frustrated but above all, he was tired. tired of them picking up fights. he wanted to end this. kaya naman ganoon na lang kung paano nya ilahad ang punto nya sa harapan ni jongin pero parang wala pa ring silbi. parang hindi pa rin nakukuha ni jongin ang punto nya. 

  
bago pa man pakawalan ni kyungsoo ang malakas na hikbi, tumalikod sya at pinilit na i-compose ang sarili. pinahid nya ang mga luhang masagana sa pagdaloy. "palagi nalang tayong ganito..." kyungsoo said as a matter of fact. 

  
isang hakbang palayo. dalawang hakbang paalis. ipinihit na ni kyungsoo ang seradura ng kwarto nila at handa nang bitawan ang konbersasyon pero hindi pa pala tapos si jongin saktan ang damdamin nya. 

  
"bakit hindi mo sisihin yang sarili mo kung bakit tayo ganito?" kyungsoo stopped and sent a warning glance at jongin. 

  
"huwag mo 'kong simulan, jongin..." _sobra ka na._

  
"ayaw mo ng anak kaya nilaglag mo yung mayroon tayo." sabi ni jongin na para bang kumbinsido na sya ang puno't dulo ng lahat. hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si kyungsoo bago nya sampalin si jongin sa kaliwang pisngi. malutong at malakas.

  
"hindi ako handa pero hindi ako ganon kasama." hiyaw ni kyungsoo habang pinapaulanan ng suntok sa dibdib ang asawa. walang nagawa si jongin kundi tanggapin lahat ang bawat bagsak ng kamao ni kyungsoo hanggang sa manghina sya kakaiyak dahil sobrang sakit na. because how dare he say that to him? how dare him blame it on him? sino ba ang gusto na mawalan ng anak? sino ba ang gusto na gumising isang araw para lang malaman na buntis ka pero wala na? "alam ng diyos ang totoo nung sinabi kong hindi ko alam na dinadala ko ang anak natin." paos na si kyungsoo. ubos na rin ang lakas nya pero nagawa pa nyang itulak si jongin, enough para mapaatras ito nang ilang hakbang. literal na nanginginig ang bawat pagbuga nya ng hangin para lang pigilan ang galit na namumuo sa dibdib nya. 

  
pero huli na ang lahat. 

  
tao lang si kyungsoo. 

  
napapagod. nasasaktan. at higit sa lahat, nasasagad.

  
si jongin lang ang inaasahan nya sa mga ganitong pagkakataon pero tila ba paulit-ulit syang binibigo ng asawa at wala nang makapitan si kyungsoo. kung ganito lang rin naman, ano pang silbi ng pangako na binitawan nila? ano pang saysay ng pagsasama nila kung sila rin ang wawasak sa kanila? 

  
at that moment, habang umiikot ang mga tanong na 'yon sa utak ni kyungsoo, hinuli nya ang mga mata ni jongin sabay sabing; 

  
"kung ganyan ang takbo ng utak mo at araw-araw mong ipamumukha sakin na kasalan ko, baka mas mabuti pang tigilan na natin 'to." pinahid ni kyungsoo ang tuyong luha at umiling-iling habang si jongin ay hindi makaapuhap ng isasagot. kyungsoo ignored the look on jongin's face, not knowing it was realization and fear. 

  
fear of losing someone else. fear of losing him again. 

* * *

kanina pa nandito si jaera sa bahay nila. kunot ang noo nito habang tinititigan sya mula sa kusina habang ipinagtitimpla ng inumin si raeon. muli, hindi pinansin ni jongin ang mapagtanong na mga mata nito at ibinaling ang tingin sa telebisyon. 

  
hindi nagtagal ay tumayo si jaera sa harapan nya, nakaharang sa pinapanood nyang pelikula. nakapameywang pa ito at nakataas ang kilay. 

  
"bakit sa bahay nila kyungsoo ko pa sinundo si raeon? sagot." usisa nito. 

  
"umuwi sya sa kanila." 

  
"alam ko. pero bakit? hindi naman 'yon uuwi nang wala lang. nag-away ba kayo?" sumulyap si jongin sa ate nya bago ibinagsak ang buong katawan sa sofa, nagtakip sya ng unan. baka sakaling i-drop ng ate nya ang usapan na ito. 

  
pero mali si jongin. dahil mabilis na tinanggal ni jaera ang unan at hinagis kung saan. "tinatanong kita, huwag kang gumanyan." 

  
umayos nang upo si jongin at huminga nang malalim. hindi nya kayang sabihin ang sinabi ni kyungsoo kagabi dahil ayaw nyang maniwala, ayaw nyang tanggapin ang mga salitang binitawan ni kyungsoo. 

  
_baka mas mabuti pang tigilan na natin 'to._

  
para bang sinasaksak si jongin nang ilang ulit kapag naaalala nya ang nangyari kagabi, lalo na noong nakita nya...pinanood nya kung paanong nagmamadali na umalis si kyungsoo nang bahay, bitbit si raeon na clueless sa nangyari. ilang beses nya sinubukan na harangin si kyungsoo pero wala, wala syang nagawa noong nakiusap si kyungsoo na palayain na sya nito. 

  
"please, hayaan mo na 'ko. gusto kong lumayo sa'yo..." 

  
basa ng luha ang magkabilang pisngi, malamig ang mga titig at wala nang halong pagmamahal ang tingin. gustong lumuhod ni jongin, gustong magmakaawa pero para ano pa? para ikulong lalo si kyungsoo sa kalungkutan? hindi nya kayang gawin 'yon kay kyungsoo. 

  
"umalis si kyungsoo. lumayas, i don't know." jongin sighed heavily before he searched for jaera's eyes, "gusto na nya yatang makipaghiwalay, ate." yumuko si jongin, hindi nagtagal ay palakas nang palakas ang hikbi nito hanggang sa naging iyak. 

  
"hiwa-hiwalay?! bakit?" para bang nagulantang ang buong pagkatao ni jaera sa sinabi ni jongin. bakas ang panic sa boses nito at hindi masisi ni jongin ang kapatid dahil pati sya, parehas ng nararamdaman. "ano bang nangyari?" tinabihan sya ni jaera, paminsang hinahagod ang likod para kumalma. 

  
jongin actually sobbed, "i said too many things last night." 

  
"kagaya ng?" jongin remained silent. "jongin, ano'ng sinabi mo kay kyungsoo?" 

  
nag-angat ng tingin si jongin bago pahirin ang pisngi, "i blamed him for what happened. sinabi ko na kasalanan nya kung bakit...kung bakit nawala yung anak sana namin." doon na umiyak nang tuluyan si jongin, hindi nya alam kung gaano katagal at kalakas ang hagulgol nya, wala na rin naman syang pakialam. he needed a good cry, that's the only thing he can do. 

  
"hindi mo pwedeng sabihin kay kyungsoo 'yon! kailan ka pa naging insensitive, jongin!" hiyaw ni jaera sa kanya. she was fuming mad and jongin could tell he fucked up yet again and it's big time. 

  
"i was drunk. i did not realize what i've said until he slapped me. i deserve that." 

  
"ang sakit mo na magsalita. how could you? hindi ka namin pinalaking ganyan! ano bang problema mo, jongin?!" ramdam ni jongin ang disappointment ni jaera sa kanya and he couldn't blame her. he was kind of expecting another slap but it did not came.

  
"i don't know, i'm sorry." jongin said weakly and then he's crying, hurting, suffering. miss na nya si kyungsoo. gusto nyang magsorry, gusto nyang yakapin si kyungsoo dahil alam nyang nasasaktan ito ngayon at sya na naman ang pinagmulan. pero gusto rin nyang tumakbo palayo, kahit ngayon lang, kahit saglit lang. gusto nyang hanapin ang sarili nya pero sa tuwing gusto nyang lumayo, kay kyungsoo lagi ang balik nya na para bang wala syang lugar sa mundo kundi sa bisig lang ni kyungsoo. and the fact na gusto nang makipagkalas ni kyungsoo ay para syang pinapatay nang paulit-ulit. 

  
"i want to fix this pero hindi ko alam kung saan magsisimula. nasaktan ko si kyungsoo nang sobra, hindi ko alam kung gugustuhin pa ba nyang umuwi dito." for the second time in his entire life, jongin felt helpless. "i thought we were okay, i thought we were doing just fine and then suddenly hindi na kami nagkakaintindihan. ate, saan ba kami nagkamali?" 

  
there's a long silence between them. walang umimik, walang nagtangka na bumasag sa katahimikan. jaera let him ponder for a long while, she sat beside him as she occasionally rubbed his back to lessen his worries. even raeon sat on his other side to look at him with a glum expression. sumandal ito sa kanya to initiate a hug which jongin accepted. 

  
jaera cleared her throat before speaking, "you're asking what went wrong. maybe...maybe you pressured him too much to have a baby. it may not be intentional pero baka iyon yung nararamdaman nya. you both were focused on having a child that you forgot to communicate and consider each other's feelings. let me tell you this," jaera faced him, her eyes were searching for his. "this—having a child—is not something you asked without thinking hard enough, without an actual plan. kailangan sigurado kayo hindi yung gusto nyo lang magkaanak para pagtakpan lahat ng kalungkutan nyo. hindi ganon kadali 'yon." jaera said as a matter of fact, jongin nodded when he realized it's true. everything she said was true and on point. 

  
they were idiots enough to think that everything would be alright the moment kyungsoo conceived. they were completely wrong to think that a baby would patch the gaps between him and his husband. 

  
all this time, ang konsepto ng pagkakaroon ng anak ay ginawa nilang panakip-butas sa kalungkutan na nararamdaman nila at kung nagkataon, baka mas lalo lang lumala ang sitwasyon nila dahil una sa lahat, hindi pa sila handa pareho, pangalawa, kung ibigay man ang hiling nila then what? wala silang concrete plan. they just needed a child, iniisip na baka sakaling mabawasan ang sakit. but that's not how it worked. 

  
because _needing_ was different from _wanting_. needing a child right now was just an impulsive thought to be happy, to mask the pain and loss, an act of desperation for an instant gratification. wanting a child, however, meant they are completely ready to embrace a big responsibility, a _mission_ to raise another human being. 

  
jongin let out a loud sigh before standing up, pacing and weighing the decision he's about to make. 

  
"i want to say sorry to my husband," he said, full of determination. 

  
"alam mo, gusto ko kayong kausapin ni kyungsoo but i guess you figured everything out. who am i to interfere..." she shrugged and then stood up, patting his back but deciding to give him a full hug. "kaya mo na 'yan. after all, kailangan nyo talagang mag-usap. mukhang kulang kayo sa komunikasyon." jongin nodded slowly. unti-unting nababawasan ang bigat sa dibdib ni jongin. 

  
"gusto mo bang ipag-drive kita sa bahay nila kyungsoo?" 

  
jongin hesitated. ayaw nyang pumunta without kyungsoo's consent. baka mas lalo lang syang hindi kausapin ng asawa kapag basta na lang sya magpakita doon kaya naman umiling si jongin. hindi nagtagal ay nagpaalam na sila jaera, yumakap naman si raeon sa kanya bago umalis. 

  
"thank you," bulong ni jongin sa kapatid nang akbayan nya ito at tuluyan nang hinila para yakapin. 

  
"ikaw lang eh, minsan hindi ka nag-iisip nang tama. ayusin mo 'yan." tumango na lang si jongin bago kumaway. sinundan nya ng tingin ang papalayong kotse ng ate nya bago pumasok sa loob. 

* * *

**kimkimkim:** can i call? 

  
**ksoo kim:** i'm tired. 

  
**kimkimkim:** of me? 

  
**ksoo kim:** of arguing. 

  
**kimkimkim:** mag-uusap tayo, hindi mag-aaway. 

  
kyungsoo did not answer. it has been a solid 5 minutes of nothing from kyungsoo but jongin did not look away from his phone. and then his phone buzzed. muntik pa nga itong malaglag sa mukha ni jongin. agad nya itong sinagot at tahimik na nakiramdam. tanging paghinga lang ni kyungsoo ang rinig nya pati na rin ang mahinang ugong ng electricfan. 

  
"hello?" mahinang sabi ni jongin. huni lang ang sinagot ni kyungsoo mula sa kabilang linya. 

  
jongin cleared his throat before speaking again, "we need to talk." 

  
"we are talking already, jongin." 

  
"you know what i mean, love." the last word came out as a soft, hesitant whisper. not sure if he's allowed to call kyungsoo that way. "pero hindi sa ganitong paraan. we need to sit down and talk." 

  
kyungsoo sniffled from the end of the line, it took jongin a moment to realize his husband was crying silently. "gusto mo bang sunduin kita para makapag-usap tayo?" 

  
"ayoko." kyungsoo's voice cracked. 

  
"ayaw mong sunduin kita o ayaw mong makipag-usap?"

  
"not now. give me some time to think. kapag hinarap kita ngayon, hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko. just...let me think." 

  
"...okay. okay." jongin nodded at no one. and then there's a silence between them. chineck pa ni jongin kung nasa linya pa ba si kyungsoo at nang makitang on going pa rin and tawag, itinapat nya ulit sa tenga ang telepono. 

  
"bukas. uuwi na 'ko bukas." sabi ni kyungsoo

  
 _uuwi na 'ko._ ang sarap pakinggan. parang isang pangako na ang sarap panghawakan. and jongin did. he clenched his fist against his chest, feeling the familiar ache not because of pain but because of relief. 

  
"mahal kita," bulalas ni jongin. "sana mapatawad mo 'ko sa lahat ng mga sinabi ko sa'yo." 

  
isang bugtong na hininga ang narinig ni jongin bago humuni si kyungsoo, "see you tomorrow." 

* * *

hindi na nag-abala pang kumatok si kyungsoo. dere-deretcho sya sa pagpasok sa bahay dahil alam nyang kapag aatras sya oras na mag-stall pa sya para mag-isip at magpasya. 

  
unang bumungad kay kyungsoo ay dalawang backpack at isang gym bag na ginagamit lang nila tuwing aalis sila. agad bumundol ang kaba sa dibdib ni kyungsoo nang mahagip nya ang pigura ni jongin. nakaupo ito sa couch, nakayuko na tila tinitimbang ang desisyon at sitwasyon. 

  
marami silang nasabi na masasakit na salita na karamihan ay alam nyang dala lang ng init ng sitwasyon. when kyungsoo told jongin that they should end things, he did not mean it kaya ganoon na lang ang takot na naramdaman ni kyungsoo nang makita ang mga nakaempakeng gamit na nakaharang sa daraanan nya. 

  
it's mocking him and kyungsoo can't help but to cry a little too loud. that's when jongin turned his head towards him, face morphed from confusion to panic. mabilis tumakbo si jongin sa kanya para ikulong sya sa yakap. 

  
"kyungsoo..." 

  
"akala ko ba mag-uusap tayo?" isang hikbi. isang singhot. maraming patak ng luha. 

  
"oo ng-" 

  
"eh bakit aalis ka?! bakit iiwan mo 'ko!" pilit na pumipiglas si kyungsoo sa bawat yakap ni jongin sa kanya. 

"hindi kita iiwan, kyungsoo..." malambing na sabi ni jongin kahit iniinda ang bawat dapo ng kamao ni kyungsoo sa dibdib nito. hindi nagtagal, nanghina si kyungsoo at sa huli, sya na rin ito kumapit at yumakap sa asawa. "hindi na kita iiwan." pinal na sabi ni jongin bago sya balutin ng init dala ng mahigpit nitong yakap. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang paisa-isang patak ng halik nito sa kanyang sentido at noo. "ang dami kong nasabi nung isang gabi, lahat 'yon hindi ko na kayang bawiin pero lahat 'yon pinagsisihan ko. sana mapatawad mo pa 'ko." bulong ni jongin sa kanya. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang bawat dulas ng palad nito sa kanyang likuran para pakalmahin sya. hindi magawang magsalita ni kyungsoo, bagkus ay binaon nya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng asawa. 

  
"aaminin ko, napagod ako. napagod ako at naubusan ng pasensya. napagod ako maghintay na maging okay ka. napagod ako maging malungkot so i chose to move on without you and it was selfish of me to do that. napagod ako na sa araw-araw kong pagbangon at pag-uwi, malungkot ka at nauubusan na 'ko ng paraan para ibalik yung tayo—yung dating tayo." kyungsoo looked up just to see jongin having a hard time preventing his tears. his lips were quivering and kyungsoo leaned closer to press a soft, loving kiss. 

  
that's when jongin let go and burst into tears. his shoulders were shaking and all he could hear from his husband was the soft whimpers and silent sobs. 

  
"doon ako nagkamali dahil iba na tayo ngayon kumpara sa kahapon. all we have to do is learn from yesterday's mistake and move on." tumango si kyungsoo bilang pagsang-ayon. jongin cupped his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes, "this time, we're gonna do it together. i can't promise better days from here and on, but i'll stay with you no matter what." again, kyungsoo nodded vigorously this time as he wiped jongin's tear-stained cheeks. he then kissed his husband's shaking lips for a few times, whispering soft and loving words. 

  
halos isang dekada na nyang kakilala si jongin, isang dekada na magmula nang mahalin nya ito nang higit pa sa sinuman. sa tagal ng panahon na magkasama sila, natutunan ni kyungsoo na matagal bago nila ma-realize ang iilan nilang mga pagkakamali at pagkukulang pero pareho silang handang umamin at magpakumbaba kung kinakailangan. at para kay kyungsoo, it's one of their weaknesses as well as strength. 

* * *

it took them a couple of hours to reconcile and actually clear the misunderstandings between them. 

  
it turned out na lahat ng mga bags na nakalabas at naka-empake ay para sa kanilang dalawa na mag-asawa. jongin insisted to get the out of here and go somewhere to unwind. agad namang pumayag si kyungsoo dahil alam nyang kailangan nila ito para makalayo at makapag-isip. malayo sa mga naka-pending na trabaho at gawain. 

  
jongin brought them to tagaytay. nothing extravagant; just a simple hotel to check in, a whole day of sightseeing and a nice outdoor dinner to enjoy the night breeze. in kyungsoo's opinion, nakatulong kahit papaano ang out of town nila ni jongin. they got to spend more time with each other, talking and sharing their own perspective sa lahat ng bagay. hawak-kamay nilang nilakad ang katarikan ng people's park, nagbibiruan pa sila na nagkaka-edad na sila nang sabay silang magreklamo na pagod na sila maglakad. 

  
masakit sa binti pero worth it naman pagdating nila sa itaas. jongin took the liberty to kiss him on his lips with a lot of people around. it was a soft peck and it made kyungsoo's heart so full and contented. they spent their afternoon at picnic grove, strolling around and buying something to bring back home. 

  
honestly, everything became a blur once they stepped inside their booked hotel room. dala siguro ng pagod at kabusugan, agad nahiga si kyungsoo sa kama at niyakap ang unan. natatawang tinabihan sya ni jongin, ang kamay nito ay dumapo sa pisngi nya para saglit na damahin bago hawiin ang buhok na nakatabing sa noo ni kyungsoo. 

  
"pagod?" 

  
"hmm." tango ang isinagot ni kyungsoo bago sumiksik sa bisig ni jongin. 

  
"i'm sorry for everything," bulong ni jongin sa kanya habang hinihimas ang bewang nya. kyungsoo just nodded quietly, he looked up and saw the sincerity on his husband's face. 

  
"you're forgiven already, kahit na masakit yung sinabi mo," kyungsoo pouted, alam nya sa sarili nya na hindi sadya ni jongin ang mga nasabi pero hindi nya maiwasan magdamdam, lalo na noong umalis sya sa bahay para lumayo panandalian sa asawa. si raeon lang ang saksi sa bawat patak ng luha ni kyungsoo pati na ang mahihinang hikbi nya bago matulog. 

  
"jongin...?" "yes, love?" 

  
"kasalanan ko rin naman kung bakit...bakit ganon yung nangyari. i ignored all the signs. akala ko may nakain lang ako na mali, akala ko low blood lang ako." bago pa man umiyak si kyungsoo, niyakap na agad sya ni jongin, hinalikan at muling inihiga sa kama. 

  
a few moments of slow kissing, jongin was about to pull away but kyungsoo deepened the kiss, wrapping his legs around jongin's waist. 

  
when kyungsoo moaned for more, jongin gave him everything he wanted. 

  
when kyungsoo asked for his own clothes to be removed, jongin undressed the both of them. 

  
when kyungsoo wanted to be loved, jongin pressed too many kisses to his skin, whispered loving and obscene words at the same time. 

  
if kyungsoo pushed the condom away from jongin's hand, the latter did not complain. if kyungsoo moaned a little too loud for their liking, jongin did not bother to shush him. 

  
after few more eager thrusts, lips sucking lips, and fingers clawing skins, they both came hard, harder than they expected. kyungsoo had to flutter his eyes and let the few tears stray, jongin kissed it all away and muttered endless i love yous against his mouth and neck and nipples. 

  
jongin took the liberty to bring them under the shower and wash all the sweats and cums. 

  
huling lumabas si kyungsoo, nadatnan nyang wala di jongin sa kama o sa kahit anong sulok ng kwarto instead, nasa maliit itong balcony at tila may kausap sa telepono. 

  
"opo...hindi po...kanina po. baka po bukas, depende po kay kyungsoo...thank you po." kyungsoo gave jongin a questioning look before walking towards his husband. jongin kissed him on his forehead then embraced his figure, "bakit hindi mo sinabi sa mama mo na nag-away tayo?" 

  
"ayoko na sila mag-alala," kyungsoo muttered softly, wrapping his arms around jongin's nape. 

  
"nagso-sorry ako pero 'di pala nila alam yung nangyari, in-explain ko na lang. sinabi ko na nasa tagaytay din tayo." 

  
kyungsoo let out a giggle, rubbing his nose against jongin's neck up to his cheeks. isang patak ng halik sa pisngi at labi, "tara..." sambit ni kyungsoo bago tignan ang asawa. jongin looked puzzled but eventually widened his eyes, slightly gaping at him. 

  
"ulit?" 

  
"hmm, ako naman ang taya." 

  
"kakatapos lang natin, love." _love_ , kyungsoo missed that. kyungsoo missed jongin. kyungsoo missed them. 

  
kyungsoo pouted when jongin seemed like he's hesitating, "ano ba 'yan, kala ko pa naman second honeymoon n-ahh! jongin!" kyungsoo screeched when jongin swooped him and carried him to the bed, the laughters died down as soon as jongin started peeling their loosely tied bathrobe. 

  
for the second time that night, they were naked again to worship each other in the most intimate way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	7. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> durian tart at paksiw???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading~ *u*

nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni jongin sa orasan na nakasabit sa pader ng kwarto nila at kay kyungsoo na mahinang naghihilik sa ibabaw ng kama. 

  
kanina pa ito natutulog few minutes right after he got home. dala siguro ng late nang pagtulog at maagang paggising, bukod pa roon ang maghapong pagtuturo. alam ni jongin ang pagod na nararamdaman ng asawa dahil pareho silang teacher, pareho sila ng trabaho. kung mayroon mang nakakaintindi kay kyungsoo, sya 'yon at wala nang iba. 

  
ayaw nya sanang gising si kyungsoo pero halos apat na oras na itong tulog. isa pa, malapit nang maghapunan. nag-abiso ang mga ate ni jongin na dadaan at makikikain dito sa bahay nila.

  
wala pang ulam na nakahanda sila jongin. hindi naman nya alam kung ano ba ang gusto ni kyungsoo kainin tonight. 

  
in the end, napilitan si jongin na tabihan ang asawa at dahan-dahang himasin ang bewang, "baby..." ani jongin, bahagyang niyugyog ang asawa. naputol ang mahinang paghilik ni kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin nagigising. 

  
"baby, gising na. wala ka nang itutulog mamaya," umingit lang si kyungsoo, hinawi ang kamay nya, saglit na iminulat ang mata para bigyan sya ng masamang tingin bago umirap at tumalikod. 

  
jongin sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around kyungsoo's small frame and actually pulling him for a back hug instead of backing off and leave his husband alone. "sorry pero kailangan mo na talagang gumising kasi pupunta sila ate, dito daw magdi-dinner." jongin pressed feather-light kisses on his husband's nape. his palm started rubbing the softness of kyungsoo's thighs, squeezing lightly before he tapped it to wake the latter up. 

  
"baby, tara na. huy, gising na." bulong ni jongin bago silipin ang mukha ng asawa. akmang hahalik sana sya sa pisngi nito nang biglang tinakpan ni kyungsoo ang buong mukha.

  
"jongin naman eh! natutulog yung tao..." inis na lumayo sa kanya si kyungsoo. hinagisan pa sya nito ng unan sa mukha. bago pa man makaalma si jongin sa ginawa ng asawa, nagmarcha na ito palabas ng kwarto, "ang baho mo, amoy ewan ka! maligo ka nga!" 

  
jongin was definitely stunned. 

  
matagal bago nya inialis ang tingin sa pintuan ng kwarto nila. hindi nya inaasahan na ganoon ang magiging reaksyon ni kyungsoo. maybe he's really at fault. maybe kyungsoo was really tired and in need of sleep. all jongin could do was sigh and get out of the bed. inamoy-amoy pa nya ang sarili nya on his way to the bathroom. hindi pa sya naliligo simula nung umuwi sya galing eskwelahan pero hindi naman sya ganoon kabaho kagaya ng sinasabi ni kyungsoo. 

  
his husband must be exaggerating. that o talagang badtrip ito sa ginawang paggising ni jongin sa kanya. 

* * *

hindi pa man nakakarating si jongin sa kusina, nangasim na sya agad sa amoy ng paksiw. from his spot, kita nya si kyungsoo na tinitikman ang nilulutong ulam and then after a few moments, mag-isa itong ngumiti na tila ba satisfied na sa lasa ng paksiw. 

  
jongin did not want to ruin his husband's mood but he couldn't help it. "bakit paksiw?" jongin asked, leaning against the kitchen island. 

  
"bakit hindi?" masungit na sagot ni kyungsoo, ni hindi man lang sya nilingon nang sumagot ito. 

  
"love, hindi ako kumakain ng paksiw. at saka isa pa, hindi 'yan uulamin ng mga bata." jongin pointed out. that made his husband look— _glare_ at him. 

  
"oh edi huwag kang kumain. bahala ka sa buhay mo, mag-ulam ka ng gusto mo." sabi ni kyungsoo, idinuro pa sa kanya ang sandok bago irolyo ang mga mata. 

  
jongin blinked stupidly. may nagawa ba sya kanina? may kasalanan ba sya kahapon? may pinag-awayan ba sila? clearly, kyungsoo was giving him an attitude. bakit ganito na lang kung makitungo ang asawa nya sa kanya? 

  
jongin would be lying if he says it's fine because _no_ , it's kind of hurting him at some point. especially the lack of conscience and apology from the pillow smacking earlier. to say na nagtatampo si jongin ngayon ay isang _understatement_. 

  
jongin pursed his lips and shook his head in frustration. dinampot nya ang telepono sa coffee table at tinawagan ang isa sa mga ate nya. "hello, bili ka ng lechong manok, babayaran ko mamaya...okay, thanks...ingat kayo." 

  
nanahimik sya for a long time. ginugol ang atensyon sa panonood ng telebisyon habang tinitiis ang amoy ng paksiw. kakaligo nya lang pero mukhang mangangasim ulit sya. he sighed yet again, a little louder this time. in his peripheral vision, nahagip nya na sumulyap si kyungsoo sa kanya, kunot ang noo at para bang inirapan pa sya. his husband proceeded to mumble words jongin guessed it's against him. now, he was certain na yamot na si kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
_well, the feeling was mutual._ but jongin let it slide. kaya pa nyang habaan ang pasensya nya. also, ayaw nya rin naman na magkainitan sila ni kyungsoo lalo na't may darating silang bisita. 

  
natigil si jongin sa pag-iisip nang may sunod-sunod na katok sa main door nila. tatayo na sana sya kaso naunahan sya ni kyungsoo. hindi pa man nakakapasok nang tuluyan ang mga bisita ay magkayakap na agad sina kyungsoo at raeon. ang tagal rin naman kasi nilang hindi nagkita, lahat sila actually. pagkatapos ng holidays ay deretcho trabaho na agad sila. hindi magtugma ang mga free time nila kaya naman hindi na nakapagtataka na nag-aya ang mga ate ni jongin na maghapunan nang sama-sama. 

  
"wow paksiw!" hiyaw ni jungah bago pa man makapasok sa loob ng bahay nila. "long time no see!" jungah greeted them merrily, giving him and kyungsoo a customary kiss and hug. "gutom na 'ko, kumain na tayo." natawa si jongin dahil nauna na ito umupo sa maliit na table nila. si jongin na ang nagkusa na maghain para sa kanila dahil parang wala yatang balak si kyungsoo kundi ang yakapin at pugpugin ng halik ang mga bata sa pisngi, especially raeon. inilabas ni jongin ang dalang manok ni jaera at inihain sa hapag ang nilutong paksiw ni kyungsoo. 

  
"ano pasalubong mo? 'di ba galing kang davao?" tanong ni jongin kay jungah nang mahagip ang mga bitbit nito. 

  
"ay nandyan! may durian tart dyan saka mga piaya. nakabukod naman yung inyo saka kay ate." sagot ni jungah habang sumasandok ng kanin. naupo na rin si jaera, hindi maikakaila na gutom nabang mga ito. 

  
uupo na sana si jongin pero napansin nyang hindi pa sila kumpleto. kasama pa ni kyungsoo ang mga bata na syang naghaharutan sa may living room. sumitsit si jongin para tawagin ang mga ito pero hindi sya pinansin. 

  
"busog ang mga bata, jongin. si kyungsoo nalang ang ayain mo." sabi ni jaera. 

  
sumitsit ulit si jongin para kuhanin ang atensyon ng asawa pero wala pa rin. he stopped himself from letting out a loud sigh and crossed the distance between them. "kakain na," sabi ni jongin sa asawa. akala nya ay hindi na naman sya papansinin nito. jongin almost choked when kyungsoo looked up at him and smiled cheekily. as if he did not smack him with a pillow. as if he did not roll his eyes on him and said things behind his back. as if he did not give him a silent treatment. 

  
tumayo si kyungsoo at saka ikinawit ang braso nito sa kanya. at hindi lang 'yon, humalik pa ito sa pisngi nya bago sya inakay papunta sa dining table. 

  
jongin blinked stupidly for the second time tonight. he should be taking this as a good sign pero bakit parang grabe naman yung pag-switch ng mood ni kyungsoo all of a sudden. 

  
jongin mentally scoffed and shook his head, trying to drain all of his thoughts and focus on his food. but that didn't stop him from glancing at his husband once in a while, especially kapag hinihigop ni kyungsoo ang sabaw ng paksiw na para bang nilaga o tinola ang ulam nito. nangasim tuloy si jongin sa ginagawa ng asawa. 

  
"ayaw mo ba ng chicken?" tanong ni jongin bago alukin ang asawa. tumango lang si kyungsoo na parang bata at ngumanga, sinubuan naman ni jongin ang asawa willingly. after that, jongin was convinced na okay na talaga sila. 

  
"mukhang bumibilog si kyungsoo, taba mo ngayon," natatawang puna ni jaera sa asawa nya. humagikgik lang si kyungsoo bago humilig sa balikat nya. umusog pa ito palapit kay jongin at saka ipinatong ang sariling hita sa kanya. 

  
tinignan ni jongin ang asawa. now that jaera mentioned it, na-realize ni jongin na tumaba nga ito dahil mas visible ang bilog na pisngi. tinignan nya rin ang hita ng asawa at nang ipatong ni jongin ang palad nya rito at bahagyang pinisil, medyo nagkalaman nga ito kumpara dati.

  
"nag-pasko't bagong taon kasi," sabi ni jungah. "okay lang 'yan, bagay naman sa'yo yung ganyang katawan." hindi napigilan ni jungah na pindutin ang pisngi ni kyungsoo na sya namang ikinatawa nito. 

  
jongin scoffed and intervened, "buti sana kung healthy kinakain, nakita ko kumakain 'to ng singkamas na may bagoong. binili pa nya malapit sa university," jongin frowned at his husband and kyungsoo just pinched him on his side. 

  
"inaya lang ako. saka masarap kaya!" kyungsoo whined against his shoulder. "sabi ko kasi sa'yo ibili mo na lang ako para hindi na ko bumibili kung saan-saan." 

  
"singkamas? mayroon kami sa bahay. bigay ng friend ni ina, bagong ani daw 'yon. kunin nyo sa bahay bukas," kyungsoo squealed against his shoulder. he caught the brightest beam on his husband's lips, making him smile as well. kung saan masaya si kyungsoo, doon din si jongin. 

  
kahit papaano, unti-unti na silang nakakaahon sa kalungkutan. hindi nila maiwasan malungkot, lalo na kapag pinag-uusapan nila ang dapat sana ay anak nila, pero with the time's healing and acceptance, nagiging okay na sila. nagiging okay na si kyungsoo. and that's what matters the most, ang well being ni kyungsoo. 

  
so when jongin looked back at his husband, he flashed an equally bright smile with a soft, loving gaze. there was something on kyungsoo's eyes that jongin couldn't exactly comprehend but jongin wanted to dive into it. if it's not because of jungah's laugh, jongin wouldn't dare to tear his eyes from his husband's. all jongin could do was clasped their hands underneath the table. 

  
"jongin," malambing ang bulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya. ibinaling ni jongin ang tingin sa asawa at hinintay ang sasabihin nito. 

  
"i love you..." para bang natunaw ang buong pagkatao ni jongin nang sabihin ni kyungsoo ang mga salita na iyon. sa dinami-rami ng mga nagdaang tao sa buhay ni jongin, sa kabila ng mga pagkakamali't pagkukulang ni jongin, nagpapasalamat pa rin sya na si kyungsoo ang taong tumanggap sa kanya kahit hindi buo ang pagkatao nya. 

  
"mahal din kita," jongin said truthfully before claiming kyungsoo's lips with a quick peck. 

  
kung naumay man ang mga kapatid ni jongin sa kanila, wala na syang pakialam. 

  
"kuha mo pa 'ko ng kanin," kyungsoo murmured against his lips. natawa naman si jongin. kaya naman pala malambing kasi may hihinging pabor. jongin, nevertheless, stood up para kuhanin na ang buong kaldero. sya na rin ang nagsandok para sa asawa. kyungsoo beamed at him, eyes turning into crescent when he smiled. cute. 

* * *

lagpas alas siete na pero ni isa sa kanila ay walang tumayo sa hapag-kainan. doon na kasi sila nagkwentuhan tungkol sa mga sari-sariling ganap nila sa buhay habang kumakain ng mga delicacies na uwi ni jungah.

  
despite of the smell, gustong-gusto ni kyungsoo ang durian tart. if jongin was counting right, kyungsoo was unwrapping his twelfth tart, happily plopping it inside his mouth. sinaway na ito ni jongin pero sige pa rin ang pagkain. 

  
"baka sakitan ka ng tyan mamaya," sabi ni jongin bago kunin ang isang pack ng durian tart at ilayo sa asawa. ngumuso lang ito bago uminom ng tubig at hindi nagtagal ay tumayo para mag-banyo. 

  
cue na rin nilang magkakapatid na ligpitin ang mga pinagkainan nila at linisin ang mesa. si jaera na ang nag-volunteer para maghugas ng pinggan habang si jungah naman ay pumunta sa living room para manood ng telebisyon. 

  
jongin chose to hang out with the kids. nakikipagkwentuhan sya sa mga bata, just asking about their out of the country experience. pinagbigyan kasi ng ate nya ang hiling ng mga bata na magpunta sa disneyland. simula noong tanungin nya ang mga ito, wala nang patid ang mga kwento, lalo na si raeon na masyado na ring madaldal habang lumalaki. 

  
natigil lang sa pagsasalita so raeon nang awatin sya ng mama nito, "jongin, nasaan si kyungsoo? sabi nya may ibibigay daw syang gamot para kay ina. galing daw sa kuya nya 'yon," 

  
"ah, wait. kunin ko lang," sabi ni jongin. 

  
"tignan mo na rin si kyungsoo. ang tagal nya magbanyo, baka nasiraan na 'yun ng tiyan kakakain ng durian tart," right. sa sobrang pagkalibang ni jongin sa mga pamangkin, nakalimutan na nya ang asawa na kanina pa nagpaalam para mag-banyo. 

* * *

"love, nasa cr ka pa?" ilang katok ang narinig ni kyungsoo pero hindi sya nag-abalang buksan ito. instead, tinitigan nya lang ito. kagat-kagat nya ang labi nang ilipat nya ang titig sa maliit na kahon na nasa harapan nya. "love, okay ka lang ba? papasok ako..." jongin said cautiously. kyungsoo waited for the bathroom door to swing open. jongin let himself in with a frown on his face. "huy, hanap ka na nila. tagal mo mag-banyo, love. may masakit ba sa'yo?" bakas ang sobrang pag-aalala ni jongin sa kanya. umiling lang si kyungsoo pero hindi kumbinsido ang asawa nya kaya naman kinapa nito ang noo nya, marahil sinasalat kung may lagnat ba sya o whatever. 

  
kyungsoo yet again bit his lips. 

  
"ano, love?" jongin widened his eyes, tila naiinip sa kawalan ng kibo ni kyungsoo. 

  
"nakita ko 'to," jongin's eyes followed as to where he was pointing. "natira siguro sa mga binili ko dati. when...when we were still trying," kyungsoo started slowly, calmly as much as possible despite of his heart erratically beating inside his chest. pakiramdam nya sasabog ito habang nagsasalita, habang pinapanood ang reaksyon ni jongin which, by the way, was expressionless. wala na ang kunot nito sa noo, instead it was blank and unreadable. ito ang pinaka-ayaw ni kyungsoo, ang hindi nya makapa ang nararamdaman ng asawa. 

  
nagpatuloy si kyungsoo magsalita, "by, simula nung nag-tagaytay tayo, never ako uminom ng pills..." kyungsoo rambled as he stared at his husband who was blinking stupidly, probably weighing the gravity of his words. instead of waiting for jongin's response, kyungsoo continued, "and i don't even remember the last time i let you use protection." he mumbled softly, nervously. 

  
mas lalo lang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni kyungsoo sa mga realizations nya, wala pa roon ang mga random cravings at once or twice na pagsusuka pati na ang mga iilang okasyon na nahihilo sya tuwing umaga. hindi na nya ito sinabi sa asawa dahil una, baka nagkataon lang. pangalawa, ayaw nyang paasahin ang sarili nya pati na rin si jongin. he didn't want to get their hopes up. mahirap mag-assume, mahirap umasa pagkatapos ay wala naman pala, hindi naman pala. but a part of him was so adamant to know, was _dying_ to know. para kung sakali man na mayroon silang inaasahan, hindi na sila magpapabaya at hahayaang maulit yung nangyari noon. 

  
"so you're saying na b-" 

  
"no," kyungsoo immediately cut him off. "um, baka lang...? i don't know, by. ayokong paasahin ka, ayokong umasa." he said weakly and then bowed his head afterwards. he started worrying his lips again, feeling breathless and totally anxious. 

  
"come here," jongin breathed. he then felt jongin's arms wrapping around his frame, tightly embracing him and pressing soft kisses on his temple. kyungsoo needed this kind of affection and assurance more than anything, thankful sya at kahit papaano ay alam ni jongin ang kailangan nya. "instead of overthinking, why don't you use it?" jongin pointed at the pregnancy tests on the sink, "let it sit for a while then let's get back to it kapag wala na sila? by that time, may result na 'yan. from there, saka tayo maupo at mag-usap." 

  
si jongin na ang nagkusang magbukas ng pregnancy kit. tahimik nitong binasa ang instruction at sya na rin ang nagpaliwanag kay kyungsoo na akala mo ito ang unang beses na magpe-pregnancy test sya...sila. 

  
"bakit ang kalmado mo?" puna ni kyungsoo sa asawa nang abutin nya ang kit. nakuha pa nyang irapan ito at kurutin ang braso. 

  
jongin shrugged at him, "kasi kapag nag-panic ako, magpa-panic ka rin. and i don't want to assume and expect kasi alam kong mape-pressure ka lang. kailangan mo ba ng tubig?" 

  
umiling si kyungsoo, "hindi na, naiihi talaga ako." kyungsoo informed, waiting for his husband to leave the bathroom but instead of going outside, jongin watched him intently and rested his back against the door. "ano, papanoorin mo 'ko?" 

  
"curious ako, love." sabi ni jongin. hampas lang ang response ni kyungsoo bago itulak palabas ang asawa. narinig pa nyang tumawa si jongin even after he closed the door. "don't cheat, gusto ko sabay nating makita yung result." 

  
kyungsoo just hummed, started doing the things he needed to do. after peeing, pikit-mata nyang inilapag ang pregnancy test sa sink. he was trying so hard not to stare at it while washing his hands. dali-dali rin syang lumabas ng banyo para hindi na sya ma-tempt. the room was already empty, assuming that jongin was out in the living room with his siblings. 

  
there, he found jongin opening a bottle of wine. wala silang wine glass kaya kopita ang ginamit ni jongin na syang ikinatawa ni kyungsoo, it made his presence known. 

  
"kyungs, tikman mo 'tong wine na dala ko," alok ni jungah sa kanya. saglit na nagkatitigan ang mag-asawa; si jongin nakataas ang isang kilay, si kyungsoo naman ay parang na-estatwa at hindi alam ang isasagot at deep inside, nagpa-panic na sya. in the end, si jongin ang nagpalusot para sa kanya. "hindi mahilig si kyungsoo sa wine." bigla syang hinila ni jongin at niyakap nang mahigpit mula sa likod. eventually, pinaupo sya ni jongin sa stool habang ito naman ay nakatayo at nakasandal against sa kitchen island. 

  
habang lumalalim ang gabi, lumalalim din ang usapan ng magkakapatid. hindi na nakikisali si kyungsoo unless tinanong sya o hiningan ng opinyon. all throughout the conversation, nakatingin lang sya kay jongin habang lumilipad ang isip dahil sa sitwasyon nila ni jongin kanina. 

  
somehow, he started thinking of the pregnancy test. 

  
handa ba sya sa resulta? handa ba sila? parang hindi yata. if it was going to be another negative, siguro okay lang. it would break his heart, yes, but he's used to it. hindi na bago para sa kanya 'yon. isa pa, they were not actually trying at this point. as for jongin, hindi nya alam sa ngayon ang nasa isip ng asawa. mukhang hindi rin naman ito nage-expect seeing that jongin looked so chill when kyungsoo brought the topic out. 

  
but the question was, what if he's pregnant? ngayon palang sila nagiging okay ni jongin, ngayon palang sila nakaka-recover. parang hindi yata handa si kyungsoo pa na magbuntis ulit. he'd be happy, there's no doubt but he's scared. takot sya na baka mawala ulit, takot sya na masaktan ulit. takot sya na maulit yung dati. 

  
gusto nyang umiyak ora mismo pero ayaw nyang magmukhang tanga sa harap ng mga kapatid ni jongin lalo na't wala silang kamalay-malay na may pregnancy test silang iniwan sa kwarto nila. 

  
kyungsoo let out a shaky breath. he wanted to curl beside jongin, wanted to be held by jongin in places the other man knew so well but he couldn't. jongin couldn't. and then suddenly, tinignan sya ni jongin. napansin nito ang kunot sa noo nya pati na rin ang nakakuyom nyang kamo. pinisil ni jongin ang hita nya at mahinang tinapik. nag-aalala ang mukha nito at hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na yakapin ang asawa. with that, alam na ni jongin ang inner struggle nya. 

  
"9 o'clock na, magda-drive pa kayo," sabi ni jongin matapos tumingin sa wall clock. 

  
"hm, antok na rin 'tong si raeon," jaera agreed while kyungsoo giggled when raeon flinched as jaera rearranged him in her arms. sobrang cute, gustong panggigilan ni kyungsoo ang pamangkin right at that moment. sobrang taba ng pisngi nito, ang sarap-sarap yakapin at pisilin. sobrang kim ng hitsura ni raeon. halos wala itong nakuhang kahit ano sa side ng papa nito at more than anyone, kyungsoo thought na kamukhang-kamukha ito ni jongin. 

  
kyungsoo stopped himself from squealing when raeon bid a soft and sleepy bye-bye to him. "bye, raeon..." kyungsoo singsonged, pressing few kisses on the boy's cheeks. yumakap naman sa kanya si rahee at nagbigay ng customary kiss. gustong maiyak ni kyungsoo sa saya. 

  
hinatid nila ang mga ito hanggang sa gate at hinintay makaalis ang kotse ng mga ito. pagbalik nila sa loob ng bahay, ramdam ni kyungsoo ang mabigat na tensyon sa pagitan nya at ng asawa. it's the kind of tension that was less suffocating. it's tolerable and it kinda excite him for some reason. 

  
"tara na? tignan na natin?" jongin asked him carefully. kyungsoo nodded, feeling jongin's arm slid around his waist. sabay silang pumasok ng master's bedroom, sabay din silang nagtungo sa banyo. tinakpan muna ni kyungsoo ang pregnancy test at ipinatong sa sariling palad. 

  
"ready?" kyungsoo asked his husband. tango lang isinagot ni jongin bago itutok ang paningin sa palad nya. slowly, kyungsoo lifted his hand, inalis nya ang pagkakatakip para makita nila ang resulta. 

  
pulang linya. _dalawa._

  
nanginginig ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo nang ilapag nya ang pregnancy test sa sink. kinakapos ng hininga si kyungsoo nang makita ang nag-aalinlangan na ngiti ni jongin sa salamin. habang pinoproseso ang sitwasyon pati na ang resulta, naghugas sya ng kamay. suddenly, yumakap si jongin sa kanya, mahigpit. puno ng pagmamahal. humalik ito sa sentido nya at puno ng sinseridad na sinalubong ang mga tingin nya through the mirror. 

  
"gusto mo bang ulitin? may isa pang pregnancy kit..." 

  
tango lang ang isinagot ni kyungsoo. this time, hindi na nya pinalabas si jongin. hinayaan nyang mag-stay ito sa banyo. binigyan naman sya nito ng privacy kaya nakatalikod ito. sabay rin nilang pinanood ang pregnancy test. ni isa sa kanila ay hindi maialis ang mga mata sa puting stick. 

  
ganoon pa rin. dalawang pulang linya. positive. buntis si kyungsoo. 

  
gusto nyang magtaka. gusto nyang magtanong kung kailan o kung saan. kung paano at kung handa ba sila pareho. pero para saan pa ang pagtatanong kung nandito na? suminghap si kyungsoo ng hangin, marahang hinimas ang flat nyang tiyan. takot man ang nananahan sa sistema nya, kailangan nyang magpakatatag para sa kanya at para sa anghel na dinadala nya. 

  
kyungsoo, for the first time after a long while, looked at jongin through the mirror. jongin's worried face morphed into something soft and loving when he saw the determined look on his husband's face. 

  
"it's too early to cherish the fact that i'm pregnant. maraming possibilities pero i'll..." kyungsoo was obviously rambling and then somehow he got a gripped on it and spoke with finality, "i'll do my best." 

  
" _we_ will do our best," inilapat ni jongin ang palad sa tiyan nya at marahang hinimas. "hindi na natin hahayaan na mangyari yung dati kasi ngayon, aware na tayo. maalagaan na kita, mag-iingat na tayo. hindi na kita pababayaan. alam kong takot ka at hahatian kita sa takot kasi nandito ako, hindi ka nag-iisa." jongin turned him around, he made his husband look at him to show his sincerity. pinahid ni jongin ang iilang luha sa pisngi ng asawa bago ito patakan ng halik sa labi. "huwag ka nang umiyak, smile ka na," ngumiti si jongin sa asawa pero tila puno pa rin ng pangamba ang mukha nito. bahagyang sinundot ni jongin ang tagiliran ni kyungsoo kaya napaigtad ito. 

  
"ano ba..." saway ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
"smile na, bawal nakabusangot kapag buntis," sabi ni jongin bago pisilin nang bahagya ang pisngi ng asawa. pilit na ngiti ang ibinigay sa kanya ni kyungsoo, kahit ganoon, cute pa rin ang asawa nya dahil sa mataba nitong pisngi. 

  
"higa na tayo, gusto ko na matulog," announce ni kyungsoo na syang sumandal sa dibdib nya. yumakap pa ito sa bewang ni jongin na parang naglalambing. "buhat mo 'ko." jongin nodded before lifting kyungsoo, waiting for his husband to wrap his legs around his waist before going to their actual bedroom. dahan-dahang inihiga ni jongin ang asawa sa ibabaw ng kama, isang halik sa labi ang ibinigay nu jongin dito bago humiwalay pero ayaw yata ni kyungsoo, nakayakap pa rin ito sa leeg nya at ang mga binti ay nasa bewang pa rin nya. 

  
"gusto kong umiyak," sabi ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
"it's normal, you're pregnant and emotional." 

  
"hindi normal na maging malungkot kapag nalaman mong you're expecting. tapos...tapos hindi naman biro yung trabaho natin, by." jongin agreed with that and this time, wala na syang sinagot sa asawa dahil nya rin alam kung saan mag-uumpisa, kung sino ang pwedeng hingian ng guide. ayaw naman nyang tawagan ang ate jaera nya dahil baka hindi gusto ni kyungsoo na may makaalam na iba bukod sa kanilang dalawa. 

  
"love, you know what, let's sleep. bukas tayo mag-plano, kapag klaro na sa'tin lahat." hindi sumagot si kyungsoo pero umayos ito ng higa. kyungsoo curled on the other side of the bed while jongin laid down beside him. tinitigan nya si kyungsoo; may kunot sa noo nito na para bang hanggang sa pagtulog ay hinahabol ito ng mga problema't alalahanin. 

  
jongin breathed heavily as he tried to push his worries away. 

  
but no, that's not how it worked. you can't possibly push all your worries away if you're haunted by them. idamay pa ang mga pagkakamali ni jongin sa asawa; from the recent ones hanggang sa mga mistakes na nai-commit nya noong mga bata pa sila. napaisip tuloy si jongin kung natuto ba talaga sya sa sandamakmak na mga pagkakamali nya. siguro hindi. kasi kung oo, hindi nya masasaktan si kyungsoo through his words. 

  
maybe, he was the one to blame. sya naman talaga ang gago simula't sapul. 

  
jongin felt the need to apologize kahit ala una na pero ayaw naman nya gisingin ang asawa. sleep interruption was the last thing kyungsoo needed right now which also led him to the fact na ginising nya si kyungsoo kanina. at one a.m., jongin muttered fuck as he was having a eureka moment as he pieced everything together; mood swings, sleepiness, random cravings, signs that kyungsoo was obviously pregnant. 

  
napatitig tuloy sya sa asawa na bahagyang nakaawang ang labi habang tulog na tulog. jongin couldn't help but to plant soft kisses on kyungsoo's cheeks making the latter stirred and frowned. natakot si jongin nang bigla itong magmulat at tinignan sya nang masama. 

  
"parang ano naman 'to eh, halik nang halik parang ano natutulog yung tao," kyungsoo whined, throwing pillow right on his face. bilang pambawi, yumakap si jongin sa asawa at naglambing; bumulong ng sangkatutak na sorry pero lalo yatang nainis ito dahil agad bumangon si kyungsoo at nagmarcha palabas ng kwarto nila. nagulat si jongin sa pag-walk out ng asawa kaya agad nya itong sinundan. 

  
"baby naman, sorry. hindi lang talaga ako makatulog, saan ka pupunta, love. huy!" 

  
"kakain ako. nasaan na yung durian tart?" jongin blinked stupidly. hindi makapaniwala sa bilis ng pag-switch ng mood ng asawa. and then his lips stretched into a foolish smile, kinuha nya ang durian tart sa ref bago inabot sa asawa. 

  
"naglilihi ka na 'no?" jongin teased. sya na ang nag-unwrap ng tart at saka isinubo sa asawa. humilig sa kanya si kyungsoo at yumakap na akala mong hindi sya binato ng unan nang dalawang beses. 

  
"sa tingin mo, ilang weeks na 'to?" tanong sa kanya ni kyungsoo. 

  
jongin shrugged his shoulders, "uhh, 'di ko sure, by." tinignan pa nya ang tiyan ng asawa na flat pa rin naman. nung dinama ni jongin ang tiyan ng asawa kanina, wala namang bump so he was totally cluesless. 

  
"gusto ko malaman," kyungsoo mumbled against his shoulder. "tawag ako bukas sa clinic, magpapa-schedule ako ng check-up. willing ka ba um-absent sa lunes kung sakaling wala nang slot bukas?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang ngumunguya. 

  
jongin nodded immediately, "oo naman, baby. hindi na dapat tinatanong 'yan."

  
"malay ko kung may mas importante pa sa'yo kaysa...kaysa dito," kyungsoo poked his almost flat tummy. 

  
"baby naman..." jongin clicked his tongue before wrapping his arms around his husband. he then slid his hand under kyungsoo's shirt and rubbed his stomach. "above all, mas importante ka...kayo ng...ng anak natin." it sounded foreign yet familiar at the same time. nakaramdam si jongin ng iba't ibang emosyon nang sabihin nya ang salitang 'yon pero mas nangingibabaw ang saya sa puso nya at alam nyang ganoon din ang nararamdaman ng asawa nya kung ang basehan ay ang nangingilid nitong mga luha. 

  
suminghot si kyungsoo, tila pinipigilan ang sarili na umiyak. "tingin mo tataba ako nang sobra?" 

  
"not sure, pero tingin ko magiging sobrang iyakin ka." pareho silang natawa kahit na paiyak na sila pareho. hindi na dahil sa away at tampuhan, o sa sisihan at sakitan ng damdamin bagkus ay sa saya na dala ng kanilang munting anghel. 

* * *

tila wala pa sa huwisyo si jongin nang bumangon si kyungsoo at umalis sa kama. ni hindi maimulat ni jongin ang mga mata dahil para syang nasa alapaap. jongin would be honest, he woke up on a rather _good_ mood, thanks to his husband who's a little too needy and generous to give him a nice blowjob and intense orgasm. he wanted to reciprocate but kyungsoo scrambled away from him. in-assure naman sya nito na okay lang but jongin couldn't help but to pout and whine for his husband's attention. 

  
agad syang tumigil sa paglalambing sa asawa nang pandilatan sya nito habang nakadikit ang telepono sa tenga. jongin shut up and tried to recover from earlier's deed. sa sobrang sarap, hindi sya makagalaw at para syang makakatulog ulit sa totoo lang.

  
jongin perked up when kyungsoo started talking with the other person on the line, "hello, good morning. magpapa-appointment po sana ako today...ah, wala na pong slot...okay---monday? uh, hold on, i'll ask my husband---jongin, aabsent ka ba sa monday?" 

  
kinalabit sya ni kyungsoo, nag-thumbs up lang sya sa asawa at saka sinubukang tumayo. hubad syang naglakad papuntang banyo, kung napansin man nyang nakatingin si kyungsoo sa kanya, na-distract ito at bahagyang nautal, hindi na nya ito biniro pa. 

kyungsoo immediately wrapped the call up and halted him from entering the bathroom when he spoke, "maliligo ka?" 

  
"sasabay ka ba?" jongin blurted out making his husband's cheeks flushed into deeper shade of red. tumango ito at nahihiyang sumunod sa kanya. if jongin would play his cards right, he could return the favor to his husband. if jongin would play his cards better, he could give the both of them two orgasms in a row. 

  
or not. 

  
dahil hindi pa nagsisimulang humalik si jongin tumunog bigla ang telepono ni kyungsoo na nasa counter lang. he snorted and kyungsoo laughed at him. 

  
"mamayang gabi nalang," pangako ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
"tutulugan mo lang ako eh," he smiled though, and then urged kyungsoo to pick up his phone. "baka importante..." kyungsoo nodded, rushing towards his phone. jongin, on the other hand, went under the shower. nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsa-shampoo si jongin nang biglang suminghap si kyungsoo. 

  
"jongin! nilipat yung appointment natin today!" bakas ang excitement sa boses ni kyungsoo kaya naman napangiti nang lihim si jongin. 

  
"what time, love?" 

  
"in an hour! bilisan mo!" 

  
parang nagulantang ang buong pagkatao ni jongin sa sinabi ng asawa kaya mabilis syang nag-sabon for a few times at saka nagbanlaw. kyungsoo did the same but this time, he's extra careful and calculated with his moves. inalalayan pa ito ni jongin sa paliligo dahil mahirap na...

  
"love you," jongin mumbled out as they dry themselves in front of the mirror. 

  
kyungsoo suddenly giggled and then hooked his arm around his neck, giving him a smooch on his cheek. "love you din, baby," and then kyungsoo gave him the sweetest smile he missed the most. 

* * *

they arrived on time for their appointment even though jongin had to pull over twice because kyungsoo felt nauseous during the ride and actually vomited on the side street. 

  
as for their appointment, it went well. halos malabo lahat para sa kanila ni kyungsoo dahil panay lang ang iyak nila habang pinapanood ang nasa monitor during ultrasound. this time, nangingibabaw ang saya sa sistema nila nang ma-kumpirma na buntis nga si kyungsoo at 7 weeks na. jongin managed to take a video of kyungsoo's ultrasound kahit na nanginginig sya. even on their way home, paulit-ulit nilang pinanood ang video at hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti sa labi nilang mag-asawa. 

  
jongin then realized; ganito pala kasaya. ganito pala kasaya malaman na magiging tatay ka na at sa pagkakataon na ito, gagawin na ni jongin ang lahat para lang maalagaan ng tama su kyungsoo pati na ang magiging anak nila. 

  
napangiti si jongin. focus man ang mga mata nya sa daan pero nakikini-kinita na nya ang batang tumatakbo sa loob ng bahay nila, naririnig ang iyak at pati na ang hagikgik nito. mukha siguro syang tanga habang nakangiti mag-isa at napansin ni kyungsoo iyon. 

  
"bakit ka natawa?" kinalabit sya ni kyungsoo, sumulyap si jongin sa asawa; nakakunot ang noo nito at halatang nawi-wirdohan sa kanya. 

  
mas lalo lang lumapad ang ngiti ni jongin bago umiling, "wala," sabi nya sabay extend ng kamay para himasin ang tiyan ni kyungsoo. suminghap si kyungsoo nang damahin ni jongin ang tiyan nito pero agad ding ngumiti at lumambot ang tingin sa kanya. 

  
"happy?" tanong ni kyungsoo, natatawa. kumibit-balikat lang si jongin bago kunin ang kamay ng asawa at patakan ng halik ang mga daliri nito, 

"kung alam mo lang..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana happy din kayo!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"bakit ba ayaw na ayaw mong umaalis ako? pinaglilihian mo ba 'ko?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helooo! happy reading~!

between the two of them, kyungsoo was originally the morning person. 

  
hindi pa man nag-a-alarm ang mga telepono nila ay gising na agad si kyungsoo. he was the type of a person who would go for a stroll para bumili ng pandesal o kaya naman ay nasa kusina na para magluto ng agahan. kung minsan ay nadadatnan nya ang asawa na nagka-kape habang nire-review ang lesson na ituturo nya for that day. after breakfast, sabay silang maliligo. minsan nauuna si kyungsoo dahil makupad si jongin tuwing umaga. nonetheless, they always made it on time. 

  
but not today. not after they confirmed kyungsoo was pregnant and he's now 10 weeks along.

  
after they found out, parang nabaliktad ang mundo nilang mag-asawa. kyungsoo—as if someone turned on the pregnancy switch in him—kept experiencing morning sickness and it's getting serious day after day. 

  
routine na yata nilang mag-asawa ang mabilisang bathroom trip sa umaga at saglit na pull over on their way sa school para sumuka. wala namang magawa si jongin kundi ang pakalmahin si kyungsoo, ang tapikin ang likod nito at mag-alok ng tubig pagkatapos. 

  
kagaya ngayon... 

  
nakailang balik ito sa banyo kanina dahil naduduwal daw ito kaya naman kahit hindi morning person si jongin, bumangon sya para i-check ang asawa. kahit na nahimasmasan na ito, matamlay pa rin si kyungsoo. ni hindi makausap nang matino ni jongin. hindi nagtagal ay bumalik ito sa kama para matulog ulit. jongin did the same dahil masyado pang maaga, they did not need to wake up until 5:30 in the morning. 

  
pero shet, nakaligo na't lahat si jongin pero hindi pa rin bumabangon si kyungsoo—more like _hindi_ makabangon dahil sa matinding sakit ng ulo at pagkahilo. jongin did not have the heart to wake kyungsoo up even though it's almost 6:18 and they needed to be at school before 7 in the morning. 

  
jongin sighed heavily. 

  
umupo sya sa gilid ng kama at sinuklay ang buhok ni kyungsoo gamit ang mga daliri nya. nakatalukbong ito ng kumot at dahan-dahang inalis ni jongin iyon para gisingin ang asawa pero iba ang bumungad sa kanya. 

  
imbes na natutulog, gising ang asawa nya. 

  
gising si kyungsoo at _umiiyak_ nang tahimik.

  
jongin felt his chest tightened at the sight. pinahid nya ang tumutulong luha sa gilid ng mata ni kyungsoo bago dinama ang kabuuan ng pisngi nito. 

  
"bakit ka umiiyak?" malambing ang tono ni jongin. umiling lang si kyungsoo bago tuluyang pinakawalan ang mga hikbi. hindi naman clueless si jongin pagdating sa mga ganitong sitwasyon, alam naman nya na emosyonal karamihan sa mga buntis pero hindi pa rin nya gusto na makitang umiiyak si kyungsoo. "halika," aya ni jongin sa asawa. marahan nya itong hinila papalapit para sana kandungin pero nanlalata yata talaga si kyungsoo kaya ipinatong na lang nito ang ulo sa hita nya at saka yumakap sa bewang. nagpakawala ito ng mahihinang hikbi habang nakabaon ang mukha sa bandang tiyan ni jongin. 

  
"tahan na," pag-aalo ni jongin habang hinihimas ang likod nito pababa sa bewang hanggang sa maliit na umbok tiyan. "ano nararamdaman mo?" jongin did not expect an answer from his husband but the latter spoke immediately. 

  
"nahihilo ako, hindi ko na kaya," kyungsoo whined at him, voice a little too croaked and shaky. 

  
"huwag ka na pumasok, ako na ang tatawag kay baekhyun pati na sa school nyo. tahan na," sabi ni jongin habang hinahawi ang buhok ni kyungsoo. tumingin ito sa kanya at ngumuso. jongin gladly leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his husband. 

  
"'wag ka na rin pumasok..." kyungsoo said, voice was so little. it was a tempting suggestion/request but jongin couldn't grant his husband's wish this time. 

  
"kung pwede nga lang eh," jongin sighed yet again, "pero naghahabol ako ng lesson, love. periodical test na ng grade 9 ko bukas." jongin sent an apologetic smile to his husband who just whined and buried his face against jongin's stomach. bumulong pa ito ng kung anu-ano pero hindi naman naintindihan ni jongin kaya natawa sya. 

  
"nasaan phone mo? tatawagan ko na si baek," kinapa ni jongin ang ilalim ng unan ni kyungsoo pero wala, luminga-linga rin sya para hanapin ang telepono ng asawa pero bigla nitong sinabi na wala daw syang load. jongin hummed then fished his out of his pocket and dialed baekhyun's number. 

  
habang hinihintay sumagot si baekhyun, pinapanood ni jongin ang asawa, more like ang _kamay_ ni kyungsoo na hinihimas ang hita nya. kyungsoo was obviously clingy these past few days, napansin din ni jongin na palagi itong naglalambing sa kanya; be it wholesome or something more sexual and intimate kaya itong mga paghimas-himas ni kyungsoo sa kanya ay more likely may ibig ipahiwatig. 

  
kyungsoo looked up at him, smiling a little and then proceeded on fiddling on his pant's button. jongin gave him a hard look but kyungsoo was rather testing his limits. 

  
huminga nang malalim si jongin at ibinaba ang telepono dahil ang tagal sumagot ni baekhyun at marahang hinawi ang kamay ni kyungsoo just above his clothed crotch. "love, papasok na ko..." sabi ni jongin. 

  
ngumuso lang si kyungsoo habang ibinaba ang zipper nya, "please...?" kyungsoo started palming his clothed cock. it took everything for jongin not to be aroused and give in with kyungsoo's needs. 

  
"akala ko ba nahihilo ka..." sabi ni jongin, may halong amusement. 

  
kyungsoo only clicked his tongue, "mabilis lang 'to." 

  
"love, naka-uniporme na 'ko..." he said as a matter of fact. kyungsoo looked up at him with lazy eyes, hand fondling his crotch even lazier. 

  
"magpalit ka na lang," bulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya bago tuluyang bumangon para angkinin ang labi nya. jongin did not hesitate to kiss back, slow and gentle. he pulled away the moment kyungsoo pried his tongue inside his mouth. kyungsoo had the audacity to look sad when jongin's the one having a hard time and hard on at the same time. "ayaw mo sa'kin?" kyungsoo asked, mood already dropped. 

  
"hindi naman sa gano'n. ang akin lang, masama pakiramdam mo tapos paalis na 'ko, mabibitin lang tayo pareho, love..." jongin said, rubbing kyungsoo's cheeks before zipping up his pants. buti na lang ay um-agree si kyungsoo after a while. yumakap ito sa kanya at pinugpog ng halik ay pisngi. 

  
"love you, jongin." 

  
"hm, i love you, kyungs. papasok na 'ko, matulog ka na ulit. i'll call baekhyun later," tumango lang si kyungsoo at saka nahiga, yakap nito ang malaking unan at naghikab. 

  
"ingat," kyungsoo murmured sleepily. 

  
"mag-breakfast ka maya-maya, ha?" paalala ni jongin pero nakapikit na si kyungsoo at malamang ay dinuduyan na ng antok. hahayaan na nya sana ang asawa pero hindi nya napigilan ang sarili na balikan ito sa kama para patakan ng magagaang halik sa pisngi, kasabay nito ang paghimas ni jongin sa tiyan ng asawa at ang pagbaba ng halik ni jongin dito--dito kung saan nananahan ang munti nilang supling. 

  
nagmulat si kyungsoo saglit at humuni. jongin brought his lips back to kyungsoo's and whispered softly, lovingly, "i love you... the both of you. call me if you need anything," kyungsoo nodded, a small, sleepy smile plastered on his lips. jongin placed one last kiss before walking out of the bedroom. 

  
hindi pa man nagsisimula ang araw nya ay buo na agad ito.

* * *

jongin felt another vibration in his pocket while erasing the writings on the board. and then another. 

  
parang wala yatang katapusan ang pag-ugong ng telepono nya simula kaninang alas otso. 

  
"class, review all your notes for tomorrow's test. that's all for today," isang mahaba at hindi sabay-sabay na _gooooodbye, sir jooongiiin_ ang isinagot ng mga grade 9 sa kanya. natawa nang bahagya si jongin bago lumabas ng classroom bitbit ang libro, class record pati na ang chalk box nya. 

  
habang papunta sa faculty, inilabas ni jongin ang telepono. good thing na ina-update sya ng asawa sa kalagayan nito pero sumobra naman yata dahil pati pagligo at pag-ihi nito ay sinasabi sa kanya. bukod pa roon ang constant na pag-missed call at paghingi ng atensyon. once lang nasagot ni jongin ang tawag ng asawa at puro lang iyon _miss na kita, anong oras ka uuwi?_ kahit alam naman ni kyungsoo ang schedule nya. 

  
pagkaupo nya sa sariling desk, saka pa lang tinignan ni jongin ang mga texts ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
_10:30 am_

wala akong food

gutom na 'ko 

  
_10:48 am_

bili mo 'ko mangga mamaya 

love u

saka pancit palabok 

  
_11:05 am_

baby :( 

ayaw mo magreply 

  
_11:07 am_

  
sorry, kakatapos lang ng klase ko. 

may frozen goods tayo dyan, by. 

  
_11:09 am_

ayoko magluto :(((( 

sabay na tayo kumain please 

miss na kita

  
_11:10 am_

ha?

  
na-confuse si jongin sa mga texts ng asawa. nagta-type pa lang sya ng reply pero agad na-istorbo si jongin. 

  
"sir kim, may bisita ka," anunsyo ng co-teacher ni jongin, nagulat sya nang makita ang asawa sa may pinto ng faculty, nakangiti at kumakaway pa. cute sana kayo hindi ba't may iniinda si kyungsoo kanina? 

  
imbes na ngiti, kunot-noo tuloy ang isinalubong ni jongin sa asawa. nilapitan nya ito at bumeso nevertheless, "hindi ba masakit ulo mo? bakit nandito ka, love? dapat sa'yo nagpapahinga..." jongin said sternly, inaya nya si kyungsoo sa sarili nyang desk at pinaupo. somehow, it felt like college again; 3rd year jongin, grade 12 kyungsoo, field study at faculty room. 

  
bago pa man sya ma-distract ng lumang alaala, bumaling sya kay kyungsoo na nakanguso at saka nagsalita ulit, "bakit sumadya ka pa dito, love?" 

  
"bakit? ayaw mo ba? kinakahiya mo ba 'ko?" malungkot na tanong ni kyungsoo, good thing pabulong lang. 

  
"love naman, kaya ka nga hindi pumasok para magpahinga 'di ba?" jongin said as a matter of fact. lalo lang ngumuso si kyungsoo sa kanya. buti na lang at apat lang silang tao sa loob ng faculty room kabilang si kyungsoo kaya naman hindi sya nangiming halikan ang asawa sa noo at sentido. 

  
"miss lang naman kita. gusto ko sabay tayo mag-lunch." 

  
"i missed you too, pero magkikita naman tayo mamaya eh. para namang matagal tayo magkakalayo. huwag na matigas ang ulo, okay? para naman sa inyo 'yan eh." marahan kung damahin ni jongin ang tiyan ng asawa bago ito hapitin para sa isang yakap. 

  
"naiinip lang ako sa bahay, wala pa 'kong kasabay kumain." kyungsoo sighed dramatically. syempre hindi naman hahayaan ni jongin na maging malungkot ang asawa. it's bad for him and their baby. without a heartbeat, jongin gave in and nodded at his husband. 

  
"okay, okay. smile ka na, let's eat lunch together," kyungsoo's lips slowly stretched and flashed a wide grin. jongin wanted to kiss those plush lips pero mamaya na lang siguro kapag silang dalawa na lang. 

  
"gusto ko sa kfc, please. yung malapit sa university. also, ibili mo 'ko ng mangga, may nakita ako kanina sa harap ng gate bago ako pumasok dito." kyungsoo immediately clung onto his arms and they both went out of the campus. sa labas ng school naka-park ang kotse ni jongin kaya naman after bumili ng manggang hilaw with bagoong, sumakay na sila sa kotse. 

  
jongin scrunched his nose at the smell. tiyak na magli-linger ang amoy ng bagoong sa kotse nya for days. hindi naman nya pwedeng sitahin si kyungsoo lalo na't nakangiti nitong sinasawsaw ang mangga sa bagoong. bahagyang nangasim si jongin sa amoy. 

  
"gusto mo ba?" alok ni kyungsoo sa kanya, jongin just shook his head. "love you, jongin." his husband said out of the blue. 

  
"i love you too," sabi ni jongin at nang mag-pula ang traffic light, hinarap nya ang asawa at ngumuso. kyungsoo gladly pecked on his lips twice. "lasang bagoong ka, baby," tumawa lang saglit si kyungsoo bago lantakan ang kinakain. 

* * *

simula noong bumaba sila ng kotse hanggang sa pagpila para um-order ng pagkain at pati na sa aktwal na pagkain ay hindi bumitaw sa kanya si kyungsoo. pirmi itong nakayapos sa kanya at nakakapit sa braso nya, panay din ang nakaw ng halik nito sa pisngi at labi nya kahit maraming tao ang nakapaligid sa kanila. 

  
jongin was passed from being ashamed so squinting eyes and weird looks didn't bother him at all. it's just that, feeling nya may idini-date sya na mas basta sa kanya because kyungsoo looked younger than he is with skinny jeans and loose shirt. sobrang clingy pa nito sa kanya. 

  
although medyo naiilang sya, he did not verbalize it anymore. the last thing he wanted was kyungsoo being offended by his words. 

  
they were seated on their table jongin chose for them. sa second floor sila pumwesto dahil masyado nang crowded sa ground floor at mukhang prefer ng asawa nya na sa tahimik na lugar kumain, advantage rin ni kyungsoo para magnakaw ng halik maya't maya. 

  
jongin smiled at his husband when he felt another kiss on his cheeks, "happy?" 

  
kyungsoo murmured a soft reply before picking up his fork with his left hand. his right hand was currently holding jongin's, not wanting to let go even though jongin tried to unclasp their tangled fingers. 

  
"paano 'ko kakain nyan, love?" 

  
"subuan na lang kita." 

  
jongin raised his eyebrow, "using your left hand? hindi ka naman kaliwete," he said in amusement. "let go for a while, mamaya na lang tayo mag-holding hands." 

  
he heard kyungsoo click his tongue and actually rolled his eyes on him. hindi alam ni jongin kung nangaasar ba si kyungsoo nang higpitan nito ang hawak sa kamay nya, walang balak bitawan. 

  
kaysa naman mag-away sila dito sa kfc at umiyak pa si kyungsoo, sinakyan na lang ni jongin ang trip ng asawa. at first, sinusubuan sya ni kyungsoo using his left hand which made jongin somehow surprise and then few moments after, si kyungsoo na rin mismo ang kumalas at saka kumain nang tahimik. jongin's left hand was planted on kyungsoo's thigh, squeezing and rubbing it occasionally. 

  
they were halfway on finishing their food when someone gasped and called jongin's name, "sir jongin? sir jongin, ikaw nga!" 

  
jongin looked up and immediately beamed at sunny, one od his co-teacher way back when he was still teaching in the university. 

  
"who's that?" bulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin stood up and shook sunny's hand politely, ignoring kyungsoo's question unintentionally. 

  
"hi, miss sunny! how are you?" 

  
"ikaw ang kamusta! hindi ka na dumadalaw sa faculty." magiliw na sabi ni sunny. nakangiti ito at halatang genuine ang saya na ipinapakita. 

  
"sorry, medyo busy lang. by the way, this is my husband, kyungsoo..." agad namang tumayo si kyungsoo at nakipagkamay. they exchanged pleasantries before sunny dashed away to her friends which by the way just across their table. 

  
kung nararamdaman man ni jongin na may nakatitig sa kanila ni kyungsoo, hindi na lang nya ito pinansin at kumain na lang nang tahimik. after he finished his food, pinanood nya lang si kyungsoo na panay pa rin ang pag-simot sa chicken. dinampot nya ang tissue at pinunasan ang gilid ng labi ng asawa. 

  
"sorry, may gravy ka sa labi," jongin murmured softly. "bakit ang tahimik mo?" 

  
with an expressionless look, bumaling sa kanya si kyungsoo, "bakit 'di mo sya nabanggit sa'kin?" 

  
_ah, you're jealous._ "for what? she's just a co-teacher, love." normally, hindi naman seloso si kyungsoo and this was just the pregnancy speaking. 

  
"kahit na. malay ko kung ex mo o naka-fling," inirapan sya ni kyungsoo at pinagkrus ang mga braso. natawa si jongin bago yumakap sa asawa at hinalikan ang sentido. 

  
"nagkabalikan na tayo nung nakilala ko sya, love." 

  
"eh sa thailand?" 

  
"what about thailand?" 

  
kyungsoo glared at him, "may naging boyfriend ka ba 'don?" 

  
jongin looked up as if he was thinking of an answer. pinalo sya bigla ni kyungsoo sa hita, namumula ang mukha nito sa selos at inis kaya natawa ulit si jongin. malakas. and it felt so good laughing like this. kyungsoo must have felt the same that's why his face morphed into something soft and somewhat calm. 

  
"ano nga kasi?" kyungsoo whined at him. hinila lang ni jongin ang asawa para sa isang yakap; 'di bale na kung may nanunuod sa kanila, 'di bale na kung may ibang tao silang kasama. wala naman nang dapat ikahiya si jongin pati na si kyungsoo. 

  
"may naka-fling saglit pero yung taong mamahalin ko ulit? wala." jongin said truthfully. hindi naman nya tinago kay kyungsoo lahat ng nangyari sa kanya sa thailand, good sides man o bad sides. "nasa pinas kasi yung mahal ko." dagdag pa ni jongin. 

  
"totoo?" kyungsoo shifted and then stared at him with glassy eyes. jongin nodded at his husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

  
"what time do you need to go back?" 

  
"1pm pa, bakit? hatid na kita sa bahay?" 

  
"hatid mo na lang ako kila mama, naiinip ako sa bahay natin." _natin._

  
ang sarap pakinggan lalo na kapag galing kay kyungsoo. hindi namalayan ni jongin kung gaano katamis ang ngiti sa sarili nyang labi, inilahad nya ang palad nya sa harap ni kyungsoo at agad naman itong tinanggap ng asawa. 

  
"tara?" 

  
"tara." 

  
_tara sa habambuhay._

* * *

iba pala ang balak ni kyungsoo nang ayain sya nito umuwi sa bahay nila sa crossing, limang minuto mula sa kfc. pagkatapos nila makipagkamustahan sa mga magulang ni kyungsoo, agad syang hinila ng asawa sa lumang kwarto nito at well, naglambing. 

  
naglambing hanggang sa may iba pang ginugusto. si jongin, bilang walang magawa at hindi makatanggi, pinagbigyan nya si kyungsoo sa request nitong momol. 

  
for some reason, ang sarap humalik ni kyungsoo; be it sa labi o sa leeg. mabagal ang galaw ng labi nito sa labi ni jongin, masarap din ang masahe ni kyungsoo sa batok at balikat nya kaya naman napapaungol si jongin madalas. 

  
some time in between, hinubad ni jongin ang uniporme at itinira ang t-shirt na panloob para sana hindi magusot dahil habang tumatagal, lalong pumupusok ang bawat halik ni kyungsoo. 

  
sobrang helpless ni jongin habang nakahiga sa kama, habang pinupugpog ng halik sa pisngi, leeg at labi. habang sinusulit ang sandali, habang dinadama ang bawat galaw at diin ng palad ni kyungsoo, ang bawat singhap at halinghing na sinasadyang ibulong sa kanya ni kyungsoo pati na ang mga salitang wala sa hinagap nya na lalabas sa bibig ng asawa. 

  
nang pareho silang napagod, nahiga si kyungsoo sa tabi nya at nagsumiksik, hinihimas ang pagod nilang mga panga.

  
"baby..." bulong ni kyungsoo, "papasok ka pa?" 

  
jongin chuckled lazily, "kailangan eh..." tumayo si jongin at kinuha ang nakasampay na uniporme. sinuot nya ito at inayos ang gulo-gulong buhok bago tumingin kay kyungsoo na nakanguso, "konti na lang, by, malapit na mag-summer break. tiis na lang tayo, ha? maaalagaan na kita no'n. makakapagpahinga ka rin kahit papaano." 

  
jongin leaned down to plant a soft kiss on kyungsoo's poutung lips, he just hummed as a response. "kailan nga pala inset nyo? tapos na siguro first trimester mo no'n." 

  
"uhh, that..." sumulyap si jongin sa asawa, mukhang nag-aalangan ito sa kung ano man ang balak sabihin. "tapos na contract ko and i chose not to sign for another year." 

  
"ha? bakit? sigurado ka ba dyan, baby?" 

  
tumango si kyungsoo. "gusto ko alagaan sarili ko. i don't want to...mis--miscarry again." 

  
"hindi mo ba pagsisisihan 'yan, by? i mean, this is your career we're talking about," muling naupo si jongin sa gilid ng kama at hinila nang marahan si kyungsoo. niyakap nya ito nang mahigpit for some reason bago tinitigan ang mga mata. there, jongin saw the determination in kyungsoo's eyes. mukhang desidido na ito na huwag munang magturo pansamantala. 

  
"sorry kung nagdecide ako mag-isa..." kyungsoo said but jongin shook his head, it did not matter anymore. wala rin naman sa kanya 'yun. suportado nya ang gusto ng asawa nya. "jongin, narinig mo naman yung sabi ng doctor, kailangan mag-ingat this time." 

  
"i know, love. i know. nag-iingat naman tayo pero hindi ko alam na aabot sa point na hindi ka na magtuturo." 

  
kyungsoo wrapped his arm around jongin's neck and then snuggled closely, a smile plastered on his lips, "kaunting sakrispisyo para kay peanut," kyungsoo mumbled against the shell of his ear. 

  
jongin's lips twitched for a while before stretching into the most sweetest beam, "peanut?" he felt giddy when he mumbled the nickname. 

  
"hm, peanut," walang kasing lambing ang boses ni kyungsoo nang sumagot ito. he then wrapped his hand around jongin's wrist and brought his hand on his tummy. 

  
there's small bump there which jongin rubbed gently before whispering, "i love you, kayo ni baby peanut." 

  
\---- 

  
pancit palabok. hopiang baboy. manggang hilaw. 

  
halos hindi makadala si jongin nang bumaba sya sa sasakyan. buti na lang ay nakaabang si kyungsoo sa kanilang main door at mabilis na binuksan ang gate nila. agad hinablot ni kyungsoo ang mga plastic na bitbit nya at in-inspect kung kumpleto ba ang mga request nito. 

  
"wala man lang kiss?" 

  
"wala kasi ang tagal mo." masungit na sabi ni kyungsoo. akmang hahalik sya sa asawa pero umiwas lang ito. 

  
"traffic kasi, love." inilapag ni jongin ang bag nya sa sofa bago hubarin ang uniporme at itinira ang slacks at t-shirt na panloob. dinampot nya ulit ang susi ng kotse at saka humarap kay kyungsoo. nakaupo na ito dining table nila at isinasalin ang uwi nyang palabok. "magwi-withdraw lang ako saglit. magpapasabay ka ba?" paalam ni jongin sa asawa. 

  
kyungsoo whipped his head towards him and frowned deeply, "aalis ka ulit?" he asked before taking a spoonful of palabok. 

  
jongin nodded, "withdraw lang ako, mabili--" 

  
"bakit hindi pa kanina? kakarating mo lang tapos aalis ka ulit?!" jongin blinked stupidly at his husband. pagalit pa itong ngumunguya, hindi alam ni jongin kung maco-concern ba sya o matatawa. hindi rin nya alam kung seryoso ba ang galit ni kyungsoo or it's just his mood swings. 

  
maganda naman ang paalam nya. maayos naman ang pananalita nya. in fact, mahinahon ang pakikipag-usap nya sa asawa. hindi tuloy ma-get ni jongin kung bakit nakasigaw agad si kyungsoo. 

  
"pinagmamadali mo 'ko kanina kaya inuna kong iuwi yung food mo." sabi ni jongin, _mahinahon_ pa rin. 

  
"so kasalanan ko?!" hiyaw ni kyungsoo na ikinatakot nang bahagya ni jongin dahil baka may mangyari pa kay kyungsoo kapag pinairal nito ang inis. 

  
"love, hindi ko sinabing kasalanan mo. hindi mo kailangan magtaas ng boses sa'kin at daanin sa init ng ulo lahat. magwi-withdraw lang naman ako." he said carefully, naupo sya sa tabi kyungsoo at sinubukang yakapin. gladly, kyungsoo gave in and snuggled closer to him, still eating. 

  
"dito ka na lang. kakauwi mo lang tapos aalis ka ulit." sabi ni kyungsoo sa kanya, bago kumuha ng isang pirasong mangga ay isinawsaw sa bagoong. 

  
"bakit ba ayaw na ayaw mong umaalis ako? pinaglilihian mo ba 'ko?" biro ni jongin sa asawa. kaya siguro sya ang sumasalo sa lahat ng inis at lambing ni kyungsoo. 

  
"gano'n ba 'yun? kapag ayaw paalisin pinaglilihian agad?" tanong ni kyungsoo sa kanya. tuluyan na itong kumandong sa isang hita ni jongin. 

  
"ewan ko," jongin shrugged, really not sure about the whole thing, "ganyan din kasi si ate noon kay rahee. laging hinahanap-hanap si kuya kaya ayun, sya ang kamukhang-kamukha ni rahee." jongin let out a low chuckle before wiggling his eyebrows. he placed his palm on kyungsoo's small baby bump and rubbed it gently. his husband just resumed on eating and then after a while, kyungsoo spoke. 

  
"edi ikaw rin kamukha ni peanut?" kyungsoo pouted. may sauce pa sa labi kaya hindi napigilan ni jongin na halikan ito. he kissed kyungsoo with a little tongue and few light suck. when they parted, kyungsoo's lips were glistening with spit and seemed a little plumper than before. 

  
"kahit sino ang maging kamukha ni peanut basta healthy, okay na 'ko. paano ka pala nakauwi, hm?" jongin caught the small smile on kyungsoo's lips. kinuha ni jongin ang tinidor at nakihati sa palabok dahil kanina pa kumakalam ang sikmura nya. bago pa man sya makasubo ay narinig nya ang mahihinang hikbi ni kyungsoo. 

  
biglang nag-panic si jongin sa biglaang pag-iyak ng asawa. "baby, bakit?" he sounded so alarmed. "may masakit ba?" agad kinupkop ni jongin ang magkabilang pisngi ng asawa. 

  
"w-wala. i love you, jongin..." isang hikbi, isang singhot. isang halik na sobrang tamis mula kay kyungsoo. kumikislap ang mga mata nito sa masaganang luha. 

  
hindi na dahil masakit. hindi na dahil sa mga away. hindi na rin dahil sa problemang dala ng mundo. 

  
masasayang luha. 

  
masasayang luha na ilang beses na nyang nakita at pinanood na umagos. maraming beses at kaya nyang isa-isahin bawat pagkakataon na umiyak si kyungsoo nang ganito. may luha pero mas nangingibabaw ang malapad na ngiti sa labi. may luha pero may tawang kaakibat. may hikbi pero mas rinig ang mga matatamis na salita. 

  
bawat eksena, paborito nya. bawat eksena, mahalaga para sa kanya...kanila. 

  
pero wala na yatang hihigit sa eksaktong sandali na ito; si kyungsoo, umiiyak sa papausbong nilang pamilya. 

  
nang salubungin ni jongin ang mga mata ni kyungsoo, bukod pa sa pagmamahal nito ang nakita nya. hindi nya alam kung paano, hindi nya alam kung ano pero sa mata ni kyungsoo, nakita nya ang pamilyang matagal nyang hinanap, hinangad, hiniling. sa mata ni kyungsoo nakita nya ang mga batang tumatakbo, humahalakhak, nakayakap sa kanilang mag-asawa. 

  
sa mata ni kyungsoo, nakita ni jongin ang buhay nya na magmumula at magtatapos kay kyungsoo. 

  
kay kyungsoo lamang na syang tahanan nya. pahinga at lakas. araw-araw. lagi't lagi. 

  
"i love you. ikaw at si peanut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaway kaway sa mga ninang ni baby peanut!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it felt like...it felt like second year college again. the feeling was still the same but only this time it's intense and much more powerful. sila pa rin ang mag-kasintahan even after a decade ago, mas mature lang, nagka-edad lang. but it's still them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning warning!!! explicit conversations hahahahaha
> 
> happy reading, mga ninong at ninang~!!! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

it's a fine saturday in the middle of april. tapos na ang graduation sa public school na pinagtuturuan ni jongin, tapos na rin nya ang mga paperworks na dapat gawin at ipasa kaya naman since last week, ineenjoy nya na ang summer vacation kasama si kyungsoo. 

  
at si ronron. dahil ito ang laging hinahanap-hanap ni kyungsoo. minsan pati si rahee nasa kanila rin dahil walang mag-aalaga sa magkapatid. 

  
nag-resign na kasi ang kasambahay nila jaera. nag-offer silang dalawa ni kyungsoo na sila muna ang mag-aalaga sa umaga at dadaanan na lang ni jaera sa gabi pag-uwi. wala namang kaso iyon pero minsan, pakiramdam ni jongin mas nasasapawan sya ng magkapatid. mas nagfo-focus kasi si kyungsoo sa mga bata at naaagawan si jongin ng oras. 

  
wala tuloy silang alone time ni kyungsoo.

  
_"nagseselos ka pa eh mga pamangkin mo 'yun. saka ayaw mo ba nun, makakapag-practice tayo ng parenting."_

  
may point naman si kyungsoo pero syempre, ayaw naman nyang madagdagan pa ang stress ng asawa, maselan na nga ang pagbubuntis nito tapos mangungulit pa si rahee at ronron. 

  
in the end, 'di makapalag si jongin sa asawa kaya hindi na sya kumontra pa. sleeping on the couch was the last thing he wanted right now. 

  
jongin sighed heavily. he leaned against the wall, just outside of their house. he's waiting for kyungsoo and ronron to come out. 

  
"love, tagal naman. may appointment tayong hinahabol." sabi ni jongin enough para marinig sya ng asawa sabay sulyap sa suot na wristwatch, regalo ni kyungsoo sa kanya noong anniversary nila.

  
"sandali nga sabi!" hiyaw ni kyungsoo mula sa loob ng bahay. jongin winced. sana hindi na lang sya nagsalita dahil mas lalo lang uminit ang ulo ni kyungsoo. 

  
kanina pa ito aburido sa buhay. naabutan ito ni jongin kanina sa banyo na naduduwal. hindi rin nito gusto ang amoy ng bawang sa sinangag na niluto ni jongin. tuloy, galit sa kanya si kyungsoo. 

  
_dumb._ bulong ni jongin sa sarili. he noted to himself na dapat mahinahon lagi ang way nya kapag kakausapin si kyungsoo. one wrong choice of word would make him cry and doubt jongin's affection. 

  
ronron came running out of the house. nakasumbrero ito at t-shirt na puti with matching shorts na maong. 

  
"nasan na si tito?" tanong ni jongin sa pamangkin. he picked him up and buried his face on ronron's tummy, making him laugh and at the same time whined dahil ayaw na nito magpakarga. 

  
"nagsho-shoes na po si tito koysoo," natawa si jongin. raeon's almost 10 years old. there's no way na bulol pa ito, siguro ay nakasanayan na iyon na ang tawag kay kyungsoo.

  
jongin stopped laughing nang lumabas ang asawa, nakabusangot ito habang naglo-lock ng pinto. jongin did not point it out dahil baka lalo lang mabwisit sa kanya si kyungsoo. 

  
"let's go?" asked jongin. nilahad nya ang kamay sa harap ni kyungsoo, the latter ignored it. instead, he grabbed jongin's arm and clung onto him. jongin gave him a small smile before pressing a soft kiss on his temple. 

  
"smile naman. i don't like seeing you upset," jongin murmured softly. gusto nyang yakapin ang asawa pero nag-aalangan sya. may mga times kasi na ayaw magpahawak ni kyungsoo, much more yakap. naasiwa ito at madalas na iyon ang pinagmumulan ng tampuhan nila. 

  
kyungsoo huffed at him, pouting a little. "naaamoy ko pa rin yung bawang, nakakainis ka." 

  
"sorry na. hindi ko naman mahuhulaan everyday kung ano yung mabaho at mabango para sa'yo. forgive me?" jongin said in a soft manner. kyungsoo just nodded at him and leaned forward for a brief kiss. 

  
"i love you, sorry kung nagalit ako." 

  
"it's okay. it's not entirely your fault." 

  
napatigil si kyungsoo sa paglalakad at nagsalita, "sinasabi mo ba na kasalanan nito?" kyungsoo suddenly looked down on his round tummy and started rubbing it in a circular motion. nagulat si jongin sa malungkot na boses ni kyungsoo. 

  
kinalma nya ang sarili nya at pinigilan ang panic na unti-unting nararamdaman. fuck, wrong choice of words. wrong choice of words! 

  
"no, no. i mean-the process. the-the whole pregnancy thing. not... _this_. love naman." jongin rambled. his hand joined kyungsoo's on the latter's tummy and rubbed reassuringly.

  
he guided his husband towards the car and let ronron sit on the back. they drove all the way to the hospital, pulling over once dahil naduduwal daw si kyungsoo sa amoy ng kotse nila kahit wala naman talaga mali para kay jongin. 

  
when they arrived, it's just the same procedure. but everytime they hear baby peanut's heartbeat, it always felt like a brand new feeling. gising si baby peanut this time, moving around kyungsoo's tummy as the doctor pointed it out. the doctor said that the baby was about the size of an avocado as kyungsoo's now on his 17th week. jongin felt the relief inside of him knowing na healthy ito pati na si kyungsoo. 

  
"you'll feel his or her movements sooner. actually, the baby is kicking already, hindi mo lang nararamdaman. next visit, i think we can tell the gender. that depends on the baby's position." hindi maikakaila ang excitement na nararamdaman nila ni kyungsoo noong mga oras na 'yon. masakit na ang mga pisngi nila sa lapad ng ngiti pero wala silang pakialam. 

  
they ended up getting their third sonogram and a couple of ultrasound videos before they leave the hospital. 

  
"by, grocery tayo. ubos na yung bathroom supplies natin." sabi ni kyungsoo afterwards. akay-akay nito si ronron na abalang kumakain ng biskwit. 

  
"robinson's?" tanong ni jongin sa asawa. tumango lang si kyungsoo at saka humilig sa balikat nya. jongin wrapped his arm around kyungsoo's waist. "i love you. kapag hindi ka pa rin okay mamaya, let's cancel the dinner with your parents. pahinga ka na lang, hm? uuwi na naman na si ronron mamaya eh." nag-aalalang sabi ni jongin. sobrang tamlay ni kyungsoo ngayong araw na ito. he kept experiencing headaches and back pain these past few days at mabilis na ring mapagod ang asawa nya which was understandable. 

  
sasagot sana si kyungsoo pero biglang umingit si ronron, "uwi na po ako? ayaw ko pa!" isa pa 'tong makulit. 

  
parehas silang tumawa ni kyungsoo. nagpahuli nang bahagya si jongin sa pag-lalakad at saka kinuha ang pamangkin. kinarga nya ito at bahagyang niyakap. "kailangan mo na umuwi kay mama kasi sad na sila, wala ka doon." 

  
"pero...pero gusto ko pa po sa house nyo." ronron said with a pout. 

  
"hanap ka na ni mama mo saka ni ate rahee, miss ka na nila. you can go back to our house next week, yeah?" jongin muttered softly. he fixed raeon's cap and opened the backseat's door. iniupo ni jongin ang pamangkin bago inalalayan ang asawa sumakay ng kotse. 

  
they hit the road going to robinson's. tahimik sa byahe, malamang ay nalulungkot si ronron dahil uuwi na ito. sobrang attached na ng mga pamangkin nya kay kyungsoo, he won't be surprise dahil lumaki ang mga ito with kyungsoo around. 

  
nag-park sila sa second floor ng mall. bago bumaba, biglang nagsalita si ronron. 

  
"magiging sad po ba yung baby sa tummy ni tito koysoo kapag umuwi po ako sa house namin?" jongin chuckled at the innocent question. 

  
"siguro. kasi mami-miss ka nya. pero i'll tell baby peanut na babalik ka ulit." jongin then offered a warm smile to raeon. mukha namang napawi kahit papaano ang lungkot nito. eventually, bumaba na sila ng sasakyan. buhat-buhat ni jongin ang pamangkin habang ang isang kamay naman nya ay nakaalalay sa asawa. deretcho sila sa supermarket. 

  
"baba ka muna, bunso. pili ka ng gusto mong snacks. no candies and junk foods," sabi ni jongin. sumulyap sya kay kyungsoo na nakakapit pa rin sa braso nya. "okay ka lang, by?" 

  
"okay lang. i'll get the bathroom supplies, ikaw na sa mga meat. gusto ko ng adobo bukas," kyungsoo muttered, detaching from him. hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang pamangkin at sabay naglakad palayo. halatang excited si ronron dahil tumatalon-talon pa ito habang naglalakad sila ng tito koysoo nya. 

  
even from afar, halatang buntis si kyungsoo. jongin did not know when kyungsoo started showing, basta bigla na lang nyang napansin na wala na ang baby bump ng asawa at naging isang malaking bilog ang tiyan nito. aside from that, kyungsoo obviously gained weight. hindi man halata physically pero jongin could prove that lalo na kapag nakakandong si kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
mukha sigurong tanga si jongin habang nakatayo sa malapit sa entrance ng supermarket, pinagmamasdan ang asawa at pamangkin nya. 

  
sooner or later, anak na nila ang aakayin nila pareho. with that thought, jongin smiled to himself. _limang buwan na lang..._

* * *

jongin got different kinds of meat; may manok at baboy. dumampot na rin sya ng marinated na bangus kung sakaling maumay na sila sa karne. jongin also dropped chicken nuggets in thebasket para sa mga bata. kumuha na rin sya ng mga condiments dahil paubos na ang stocks nila. 

  
nakasalubong nya si kyungsoo sa aisle ng mga chips and biscuits. jongin squinted at his husband. marami itong bitbit na hindi malaman ni jongin kung ano-ano iyon. 

  
kyungsoo dropped everything inside the basket and smiled at him cheekily. jongin, on the otherhand, was not happy when he found out it was all candies and chocolate bars; trolli hotdog, nerds, yan-yan, koala's march. meron pang mikmik, potchi, polvoron at samut-saring sitsirya.

  
jongin kept his face as calm as he could kahit gusto nyang pagalitan si kyungsoo. choose the right words, kim! 

  
"magtatayo ba tayo ng tindahan?" jongin said in a mocking way. sumimangot lang si kyungsoo sa kanya. "bakit naman ang daming candies, love? ano 'to? _push n pop_?" jongin sighed heavily habang tinitignan ang mga kinuha ni kyungsoo. "nasaan na yung mga bathroom supplies? kyungsoo naman..." 

  
"pinapagalitan mo ba 'ko? kung ayaw mong bilhin edi ako na lang magbabayad. may pera naman ako." kyungsoo said in a sad, disappointing voice. in jongin's peripheral vision, huli nya ang paglipat-lipat ng tingin ni ronron sa kanilang dalawa, sensing that there's something wrong. 

  
"hindi kita pinapagalitan. i just don't want you eating all these sweet things. alam mo namang bawal ang matamis sa'yo, love. patataasin pa ba natin ang sugar level mo?" jongin said in a loving voice. kinupkop nya ang kaliwang pisngi ni kyungsoo bago halikan ang noo nito. ramdam nya ang pag-iling ni kyungsoo sabay dantay ng noo nito sa balikat nya. 

  
"we don't want that to happen, do we?" 

  
"sorry, by." bulong ni kyungsoo. nawiwirdohan na siguro ang mga tao sa supermarket but fuck them, wala nang pakialam si jongin. 

  
"it's okay. i hope you understand. hindi na lang ikaw ang inaalagaan ko, okay? dalawa na kayo ni peanut." sabi ni jongin sabay himas sa bewang ni kyungsoo, his hand flew on top of ronron's head and ruffled his hair. ngumisi lang si ronron at sumali sa yakapan.

  
"sorry, bunso." bulong ni kyungsoo sabay himas sa sariling tiyan. suddenly, pumagitna si ronron sa kanila at niyakap ang maliit tiyan ni kyungsoo. 

  
"knock knock, peanut!" raeon clicked his tongue happily, pressing his ears against kyungsoo's tummy. 

  
with that, ayos na ulit ang mag-asawa. 

  
jongin helped kyungsoo put everything back except sa isang yan-yan, cheese ring, tatlong jumbo na push n pop at isang balot ng boy bawang. 

  
ang ironic kasi bahong-baho si kyungsoo kanina sa bawang pero ngayon naman gusto nang kainin yung boy bawang. 

  
"thank you, i love you po," sabi ni kyungsoo habang papalabas sila ng supermarket. it did not matter to them when they kissed briefly in the middle of the crowd. 

  
kumain sila sa jollibee dahil gusto ni kyungsoo ng palabok at peach mango pie. doon na sila nag-lunch at pinagtake-out pa si rahee para hindi mag-tampo. 

  
bandang ala una na sila umalis sa robinson's para ihatid si ronron sa bahay nila. pahirapan pa dahil ayaw nitong humiwalay sa kanilang mag-asawa but then again, kahit gusto nila pagbigyan ang bata, hindi pwede dahil kahapon pa ito nasa poder nila. 

  
pagdating sa bahay, deretcho si kyungsoo sa kwarto. sinundan ito ni jongin dahil baka mamaya sumuka na naman or something. after changing to a more comfortable clothes, nahiga si kyungsoo sa kama. 

  
"sleepy ka?" jongin asked, a little bit worried. kyungsoo just hummed and lulled himself to sleep. hinayaan na lang ni jongin mamahinga ang asawa.

  
nag-bukas na lang sya ng tv at nanood ng afternoon show habang tinitiklop ang mga bagong labang damit nila. he's done with everything at nililibang na lang ang sarili sa palabas. 

  
an hour later, he heard kyungsoo calling his name. 

  
"jongin..." 

  
"yeah?" jongin responded. pinatay nya ang tv at pinuntahan ang asawa sa kwarto. "ano, baby? may masakit ba?" 

  
kyungsoo shook his head and then patted the empty space beside him. "tabihan mo 'ko, please?"

  
jongin chuckled. he climbed on the bed carefully, laid down beside kyungsoo and pulled the latter close to him. kyungsoo scooted so close to his body, leg thrown over his hips possessively. this was the alone time he was talking about. it's not necessary to be naked and have sex (although he'd like that), sometimes a warm cuddle was enough. savoring the moment and the feeling of each other's heartbeat, accompanied with a few kisses here and there and that's it. 

  
usually kasi kapag nandito ang mga pamangkin ni jongin, lalo na si ronron, sisiksik sa pagitan nila para makisama sa yakapan. not that jongin hated it, gusto nya lang talaga masolo ang asawa paminsan-minsan to talk about their future plans and goals in life. 

  
jongin buried his face on kyungsoo's neck, inhaling his natural scent. he stopped using his cologne dahil nahihilo daw ito sa amoy. he felt kyungsoo scooted closer, sighing in contentment as he reached for jongin's hand with a tight grip. 

  
"tulog ka pa," jongin suggested bago halikan ang asawa sa labi. jongin was about to pull away but kyungsoo deepened the kiss. tumagilid ito para tuluyang mahalikan ang labi ng asawa. they both moaned when kyungsoo started sucking his lower lip. jongin groaned when kyungsoo suddenly nipped the flesh. mukhang nanggigigil ito sa kanya. 

  
imbes na sawayin ito dahil medyo masakit na, tumawa lang si jongin bago ipatong ang binti nya sa katawan ng asawa. 

  
"kiss pa, kiss mo pa 'ko, by." request ni kyungsoo. nakanguso na ito at naghahantay ng halik. ang mga mata nito ay mapagsumamo. kaya ba namang tanggihan ni jongin ang mga mata na 'yan? ang mapupulang labi ni kyungsoo pati na ang mga inip nitong halinghing? 

  
syempre hindi. 

  
kaya naman si jongin ang unang humalik sa pagkakataon na ito, kupkop nya ang kaliwang pisngi ni kyungsoo. their deep and passionate kisses switched to something hard and heated, with tangling tongues and clashing teeth, with squelching of saliva and guttural moans but more careful because of kyungsoo's round tummy. the last thing jongin wanted ay ang matamaan ang tiyan ng asawa in the middle of momol. 

  
napakapit si kyungsoo sa buhok ng asawa nang bumaba ang mga halik ni jongin sa leeg nito. kyungsoo tilted his head and gave jongin a full access on his neck and shoulder blades. 

  
he could feel jongin's hot breath against his skin, the wetness of his lips and the warmness of his tongue. "lagyan kita hickey dito?" ngumisi si jongin sa asawa. umirap lang si kyungsoo sa kanya. 

  
"ano ba, may dinner tayo sa side ko mamaya. mahiya ka nga," sabay hampas sa braso ni jongin. 

  
"ako pa talaga ang mahihiya? last time na nagpunta tayo doon kinatok tayo ng mama mo kasi ang lakas ng halinghing mo." natatawang sabi ni jongin. hinuli nya ang labi ni kyungsoo bago pa ito umapela. he licked the roof of his mouth, making the younger moan in delight. 

  
"gago, kadiri," sabi ni kyungsoo sabay punas sa labi. 

  
"kadiri ka dyan. hindi ka nga nandiri nung kinain kita for the first time," bulgar na sabi ni jongin sa asawa. his hand slid up to kyungsoo's chest and rubbed his hardened nub in a circular motion. 

  
nag-gasp lang si kyungsoo at siniko sya. tinamaan ang ribs ni jongin pero hindi naman masakit. tumalikod ito sa kanya. "ang bastos mo! bakit kailangan mo pa sabihin 'yon?!" 

  
"bastos pero nasarapan ka," jongin snorted habang si kyungsoo naman ay umungol sa sarap na dala ng daliri ni jongin sa utong nya. mas lalo lang nabaliw si kyungsoo sa sarap nang mag-grind ang asawa sa pwet nya. 

  
"tigas mo na, love." kyungsoo said as a matter of fact. hindi naman naghahangad si jongin na gawan ng paraan ni kyungsoo ang nasa pagitan nya dahil sa totoo lang, pagod sya sa kaninang lakad nila. ganito na yata kapag nagkakaedad, although he's just only 31. 

  
"i know. hayaan mo lang." jongin said casually, fingers flicking on kyungsoo's nipple over his shirt. 

  
"ayaw mong hawakan ko?" nilingon sya ni kyungsoo. umiling lang si jongin na may ngiti sa labi. kyungsoo pouted but let the topic slide. pareho silang natahimik pwera sa mga buntong-hininga ni kyungsoo kapag nasasarapan. this time, nasa loob na ng t-shirt nya ang kamay ni jongin at pinaglalaruan ang utong nya. 

  
tumihaya si kyungsoo para hindi na mahirapan ang asawa at nag-focus sya sa sensasyon. 

  
"miss ko 'to," kyungsoo said, sighing contentedly. saglit na inalis ni jongin ang kamay nito. nang hawakan ulit ni jongin ang utong nya, medyo basa na at madulas. napapikit si kyungsoo sa sarap ng ikot ng daliri ni jongin sa utong nya. "tangina, jongin." 

  
"no bad words, maririnig ni baby 'yan." natatawang sabi ni jongin. he let kyungsoo's nipple go and started rubbing his tummy. 

  
sa totoo lang, hindi pa rin sya makapaniwala na may isa pang tao na nananahan sa katawan nya. hindi pa rin sya makapaniwala. 

  
pagkatapos nilang mawalan ng anak noon, hindi na muling inisip ni kyungsoo ang pagkakaroon ng isa pa. naging unsteady rin ang buhay nila ni jongin bilang mag-asawa kaya naman noong malaman nya na buntis sya sa ikalawang pagkakataon, puro takot ang una nyang naramdaman. 

  
but then again, kaya nga sila mag-asawa ni jongin, ay para magmahalan at magtulungan. sa saya man o pighati, sa lungkot at ligaya. hindi sya mag-isa sa laban na ito. kasama nya si jongin sa pagbuo ng pamilya. 

  
pareho silang nangangapa ni jongin sa panibagong yugto ng buhay nila pero ayos lang basta't magkasama sila. ano pa ba ang hindi nila kayang lagpasan eh halos lahat na nga yata ng mabibigat na problema ay naihain na sa kanila? 

  
pero minsan, dala ng pagbubuntis, naiisip ni kyungsoo na wala syang silbi bilang asawa. wala na syang trabaho na babalikan sa june dahil hindi na pumirma si kyungsoo ng panibagong kontrata sa pribadong paaralan na pinapasukan nya bilang maselan ang pagbubuntis nya. taong-bahay lang sya habang si jongin ang kumakayod at mag-isang bumubuhay para sa kanilang dalawa...tatlo. 

  
minsan nagi-guilty si kyungsoo. minsan naiinis sya sa sarili. lalo na't iba-iba ang pakiramdam nya at halatang nahihirapan si jongin sa kanya. mapili sya sa pagkain, minsan mainit ulo nya, minsan kung sino-sino gusto nyang makita, madalas masama ang pakiramdam nya. 

  
si jongin ang lugi nitong mga nakakaraang araw at hindi gusto ni kyungsoo ang fact na iyon. 

  
"kyungsoo, is there something wrong?" nag-aalalang tanong ni jongin sa asawa dahil bakit may pag-agos ng luha? bakit may hikbi? kanina lang nagtatawanan sila. kanina lang nag-aasaran sila. pero bakit may lungkot sa mukha ni kyungsoo? 

  
"kyungsoo, may nasabi ba 'kong mali?" nagpapanic na si jongin. agad itong naupo at pilit na inaagapan ang luha sa pisngi ng asawa. 

  
umiling lang si kyungsoo at pinilit na ngumiti. kitang-kita nya ang pangamba sa mukha ni jongin. "sorry kung pabigat ako ngayon. hindi ko rin maintindihan yung sarili ko. i hate being sick." suminghot si kyungsoo at pinahid ang luha. naupo sya at kumandong sa asawa. 

  
agad nyang naramdaman ang pamilyar na init ng bisig ni jongin. init na nakasanayan nya sa loob ng halos isang dekada. init na hinahanap-hanap nya noong limang taon na naliligaw sila. 

  
"you're not sick. you're pregnant. magkaiba 'yon, love." jongin clicked his tongue, he caged kyungsoo in his arms, pressing soft kisses on his husband's shoulder. "hindi ka pabigat, okay? if you're thinking that you are dahil huminto ka sa pagtuturo, ako na nagsasabi sa'yo na hindi ka pabigat. ginagawa natin 'to para sa anak natin," jongin pointed kyungsoo's baby bump and then eventually rubbed his belly. 

  
"i know, pero minsan pakiramdam ko hirap na hirap ka na intindihin ako," muli na namang tumulo ang luha ni kyungsoo dahil sa bugso ng damdamin. 

  
"to be honest, oo. pero ano ba naman yung kaunting pag-intindi at pag-extend ng pasensya." jongin gave him a soft and warm smile. pinahid nito ang luha sa pisngi nya at humalik sa noo. "hindi ako mapapagod na unawain ka at alagaan ka. kasi alam kong worth it lahat 'yon. huwag ka na umiyak, please?" pagsusumamo ni jongin sa asawa. 

  
tumango lang si kyungsoo at pinahid ang mga luha. umalis ito sa kandungan ni jongin at nahiga. "tara," sabi ni kyungsoo bago sya tignan ng makahulugang tingin. 

  
"hindi na 'ko matigas, paano ba 'yan?" natatawang sabi ni jongin sabay spoon sa asawa. kyungsoo huffed and reached for jongin's hand. dinala nya ito sa sariling tiyan. 

  
"okay, huwag na. next time na lang." _tanginang mood swings 'yan._ "miss ko na si ronron, pwede ba natin syang sunduin ulit?" 

  
"love naman, kakahatid lang natin kay ronron. awat muna. ako naman ngayon." sabi ni jongin habang umiingit, bakas sa boses na napagkakaitan na ito ng oras. tumawa si kyungsoo bago himasin ang pisngi nya. "hindi mo na yata ako mahal eh." 

  
"parang tanga 'to. syempre mahal kita, asawa kita eh. pero iba pa rin kapag nandito mga pamangkin mo. para tayong pamilya." may isang matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni kyungsoo na para bang nakikini-kinita na ang hinaharap, na hindi katagalan ay may iyak na aalingawngaw sa buong bahay at pareho silang matataranta, na kaunting panahon na lang ay may sarili na silang baby na aalagaan at palalakihin, baby na galing sa dugo't laman nila ni kyungsoo. 

  
hindi na sila makapaghintay. sana ganoon rin ang batang lumalaki sa tiyan ng asawa. 

  
saglit lang silang naka-idlip dahil agad bumangon si kyungsoo at dumeretcho papuntang banyo. bumangon din si jongin at sinundan ang asawa, hinihimas nya ang likod nito habang dumuduwal. 

  
this was not his favorite part. apat na buwan nang buntis si kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin nya gustong marinig ang pagduwal ng asawa. wala namang magawa si jongin kung hindi alalayan ito at himas-himasin ang likod. 

  
kyungsoo groaned and leaned against him. basa ang bibig nito sa pag-gargle. tumatama ang malalim na paghinga nito sa leeg nya, tila ba hinahabol ang hininga. 

  
"kapag hindi mo kaya, raincheck na lang tayo sa family dinner." sabi ni jongin habang inaalalayan ang asawa pabalik sa kwarto, pabalik sa kama. 

  
kyungsoo whined at him. "sayang naman pagod ni mama kung hindi tayo pupunta. saka ang tagal ko na hindi umuuwi." 

  
"love, inaaya kita last week, sabi mo masakit ulo mo." 

  
"kasalanan ko pa talaga?" patuyang sabi ni jongin. _wrong choice of words, gago!_

  
"i mean-hindi ka umuuwi doon kasi may valid reason ka. just...tell me kapag hindi ka pa rin okay. i'm sure they'll understand." jongin kissed kyungsoo's forehead, silently hoping for his husband to be better as soon as possible. 

* * *

kumpleto ang mga do. pumunta halos lahat ng mga kamaganak nila kyungsoo dahil nga nasa iisang compound lang sila. 

  
na-late ng dating sila jongin pero sakto namang nakaupo na sa hapagkainan ang magulang ni kyungsoo pati na rin ang mga tito at tita nito. 

  
day off ni seungsoo. kasama nito ang long-time girlfriend sa family dinner. habang kumakain ay naungkat ang usapang kasalan. binubuyo ito ng mga pininsan na pinangungunahan ni jongdae. 

  
"ano na, kuya! naunahan ka pa ni kyungsoo." sabi ni jongdae na agad namang ginatungan ng iba nilang kamaganak. natawa lang si jongin habang si kyungsoo ay abala sa paghihimay ng bangus. 

  
"kaya ba, love?" bulong ni jongin. iniusog ni kyungsoo ang plato sa harap nya at ngumuso. natawa si jongin sa hitsura ng asawa. 

  
"nagpapacute ka ba?" 

  
"effective ba?" 

  
jongin chuckled lowly, "kailan ba kita hinindian?" 

  
kyungsoo shook his shoulder. "ewan ko. siguro nung high school ako. iniwan mo 'ko eh." 

  
"hey, happy thoughts lang. bawal mag-isip ng kung ano-ano." jongin thinned his lips. isinubo nya sa asawa ang isda. "i'm sorry. i regret what i did. hindi ko gustong iwan ka, alam mo 'yan." 

  
"okay. i love you. sorry for bringing it back." jongin brushed it off quickly. hindi naman sa ayaw nyang pag-usapan, it's just that, ayaw nya lang mabalot ng negative thoughts ang isipan ng asawa lalo na't buntis ito. 

  
"kuya seungsoo, no pressure pero-" 

  
"december." lahat napalingon sa gawi nila seungsoo nang mag-banggit ito ng buwan. "wala pang exact date pero december na." hiyawan ang pamilya ni kyungsoo nang sumurrender na ang panganay ng mga do. nagkipag-kamay si jongin sa kanyang bayaw. 

  
"congrats, kuya." sabi ni jongin. 

  
"congrats din sa inyo ni kyungsoo." matamis na ngiti ang ginanti ni jongin sa kuya ng asawa. umayos sya ng upo at sumulyap kay kyungsoo na nagbabalat naman ng hipon at masayang sinasawsaw sa suka at patis. 

  
"love," tawag ni jongin. tumaas lang ang kilay ni kyungsoo bilang sagot, tuloy pa rin sa pagkain ng nakakamay. "wala ka man lang reaction sa engagement ng kuya mo." 

  
kyungsoo was chewing loudly when he turned his gaze on him. "alam ko na na december ang kasal. ako nag-request sa kuya na gawing december para nakapanganak na 'ko noon. kasali na si peanut sa family picture."

  
jongin raised his eyebrows in amusement. napatawa sya dahil naiimagine na nya ang family picture nila kasama ang side ni kyungsoo, karga-karga ang supling nila. pilit tinago ni jongin ang ngiti sa labi pero huli na dahil nakita sya ni kyungsoo. si kyungsoo na may ngiti rin sa labi.

  
"excited ka rin 'no?" kyungsoo teased him. 

  
"sino ba ang hindi..." jongin chuckled before sliding his hand on kyungsoo's tummy. "mahal ko kayo." jongin muttered against kyungsoo's temple and planted a soft kiss on that area. 

  
"mahal ka rin namin." sagot ni kyungsoo bago kainin ang hawak na hipon.

* * *

sila na lang ni kyungsoo ang nasa hapagkainan. nasa living room na lahat ng mga kamaganakan nila kyungsoo at sila na lang ang natira sa kusina. 

  
"kanin pa nga, by." request ni kyungsoo. he did a grabby hands towards the serving plate. nag-aalangan pa si jongin na abutin pero in the end, binigay na lang nya kaysa naman pagkagalitan pa nila 'to. 

  
"kanina ka pa kumakain, baka sabihin ng mama mo ginugutom at tinitipid kita." jongin clicked his tongue. sya na ang nag-salin ng kanin sa pinggan ng asawa. 

  
ngumuso lang si kyungsoo habang sinasabawan ng sarsa ang kanin nya. "eh bakit? hindi ba? pinasoli mo nga sa'kin yung mga gusto kong bilhin kanina edi tinitipid mo nga ako." 

  
napanganga na lang si jongin sa kung paano paikutin ng asawa ang mga sinabi nya. "love naman, hindi kita tinitipid. ang sa'kin lang, healthy foods dapat ang kinakain mo." 

  
"healthy naman yung-"

  
"mikmik? push n' pop? polvoron at hany? kyungsoo naman..." jongin once again clicked his tongue, this time it's out of frustration because of kyungsoo's stubbornness.

  
"nagagalit ka na naman sa'kin. palagi na lang." kyungsoo put down his spoon and fork and bowed his head. kung hindi ito lalambingin ni jongin ay iiyak ito pero masasanay si kyungsoo na laging sya ang nasusunod. minsan, kailangan din ng disiplina dahil hindi na lang naman si kyungsoo ang inaalala nya. dalawa na ngayon ang inaalalagaan nya. 

  
"hindi ako galit..." sabi ni jongin pero agad syang tinignan ng asawa, bahagyang nakataas ang kilay at hindi naniniwala sa kanya. jongin sighed heavily before he spoke. "okay, naiinis lang. naiinis lang ako kasi hindi mo sinusunod yung doktor. alam kong may cravings ka pero hinay-hinay lang. lalo na sa matamis." 

  
"okay..." kyungsoo muttered softly. bahagya nitong itinulak ang plato. "ayaw ko na. sorry, sorry po." kyungsoo leaned on his shoulder. agad namang niyakap ni jongin ang asawa at pinatakan ng halik sa noo. 

  
"i'm sorry if i'm being strict. mahal lang naman kita pati na 'tong baby peanut natin." jongin tapped kyungsoo's belly. 

  
"sorry kung makulit ako, by." kyungsoo looked at him with sad eyes and jutted lips. jongin brushed him off by kissing his pout. 

  
"it's okay. i love you, baby ko." 

  
"i love you din, soon-to-be tatay." jongin snorted. it's too soon to call him anything like that. hindi pa sya sanay kahit alam nyang biruan pa lang pero he'll get used to it eventually. "pwede mo ba 'kong i-kiss? like, ano, yung hindi smack." biglang request ni kyungsoo, walang halong biro. 

  
jongin snorted. "ano, torrid?" mapang-asar na tanong ni jongin. hindi nya ineexpect na tumango ang asawa nang sunod-sunod at excited na humarap sa kanya. 

  
jongin was taken aback dahil nagbibiro lang naman sya. si kyungsoo na ang unang sumunggab ng halik, mabagal pero may diin, mabagal pero may ibig sabihin, mabagal at tumatagos sa buong pagkatao ni jongin. 

  
kyungsoo started nipping jongin's lower lip making the latter gasped in slight pain. it served as an opportunity for kyungsoo to shoved his tongue inside jongin's hot cavern, licking the insides of his mouth with greed and want. 

  
nagpaubaya lang si jongin at naging sunod-sunuran sa asawa. nang maka-tiempo ay sya naman ang humuli sa labi ni kyungsoo at sinisip nang mabagal. 

  
jongin opened his eyes a little only to see kyungsoo's brown ones. nakakunot ang noo nito at bahagyang namumula. jongin pulled away, wiping the corner of kyungsoo's mouth. "lakas naman pala." 

  
"can i blow you? miss na kitang isubo." nagulantang ang buong pagkatao ni jongin sa sinabi ni kyungsoo, mas lalo syang napako sa kinauupuan nang masahihin ni kyungsoo ang umbok sa pagitan ng mga hita nya. "please? i'll suck you good." 

  
nag-init ang pisngi ni jongin dahil hindi sya sanay na makitang ganito ka-needy ang asawa ulit. his pregnancy was a rollercoaster at ni minsan hindi naisip ni jongin na ganito magmakaawa si kyungsoo over unspeakably naughty things. 

  
ramdam ni jongin ang paghigpit ng pantalon nya, ng paghimas ni kyungsoo sa tigas nya pati na ang init na nararamdaman nya. "may i remind you-" 

  
"oh my god, jongin hindi mo ako estudyante. don't...use that voice to me. let me suck you, bilis na." from stern voice to a loving one. 

  
"okay, okay pero sa kwarto naman, please?" mabilis silang tumayo, mabilis syang hinila ni kyungsoo papunta sa kwarto nito kahit na nakatingin ang mga kamag-anak nila. mabilis na nakalag ni kyungsoo ang sinturon nya at maya-maya pa ay nakababa na ang pantalon ni jongin. 

  
kahit ayaw nya ay nakaluhod na si kyungsoo sa sahig habang sya naman ay nakaupo sa kama. tanging ang pag-sipsip lang ni kyungsoo sa tigas nya ang tunog na maririnig. hindi magawang makaungol ni jongin kahit ang sarap-sarap ng init na hatid ng bibig ni kyungsoo dahil mahirap na, baka may makarinig. 

  
"fuck my mouth." utos bigla ni kyungsoo habang dinidila-dilaan ang ulo ng tigas ni jongin. 

  
"love-"

  
"stop babying me. i can blow you and suck you kahit buntis ako." kyungsoo hissed at him. natakot si jongin kasi ganito ba talaga ang mga buntis? jongin shuddered immediately when kyungsoo took him again all the way down. 

  
"mmfuck, baby." jongin muttered, moaning lowly when kyungsoo started sucking him while engulfing his length. he felt kyungsoo's light tap on his thigh. he looked at the younger between his thighs with a knowing look. jongin mustered all his strength to cant his hips and pushed his cock inside kyungsoo's mouth. 

  
all throughout the process, nakatingin lang sa kanya ang asawa. jongin couldn't help but to rub kyungsoo's jaw while slowly fucking his mouth. few more sucks, few more strokes and jongin could feel his impending climax. tinapik nya si kyungsoo to halt everything and to save them from sticky mess. kumuha agad ng tissue si kyungsoo and at the same time, tuloy pa rin ito sa paghagod sa tigas nya. 

  
"lapit na 'ko, what's your plan?" pumikit si jongin at tuluyan nang nahiga sa kamay, si kyungsoo naman ay pumaibabaw sa kanya, sitting just above his thighs. 

  
"to get you off. tapos umalis ka na." 

  
"a-ano? ba't ako aalis?" impit na sabi ni jongin habang pinipigilan ang ungol na gustong kumawala. with all the stimulation na ginawa ni kyungsoo magmula umpisa, it's all starting to work together. ramdam na ni jongin na malapit na talaga sya sa rurok. "hiwalayan mo na ako?" pabirong sabi ni jongin. 

  
"parang ano 'to. iinom daw kayo sabi ni kuya. lapit ka na? bilisan ko, ha?" true to his words, kyungsoo's hand worked as fast as it could, pumping jongin's leaking cock and it brought him to his climax. 

  
jongin bucked his hips, fucking kyungsoo's hands as the younger milked his cock out. jongin let out a pleasured groans against kyungsoo's neck. "dami..." kyungsoo whispered to him. "sobrang dami, kadiri." 

  
"putangina," jongin let out a hoarse laugh. "kadiri ka dyan, nilulunok mo nga eh." isang hampas ang natanggap ni jongin mula sa asawa. pagtingin nya kay kyungsoo ay namumula na ang pisngi nito. 

  
"sus, namula pa as if you did not beg for my cock." 

  
"sige, asar pa." banta ni kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin shut his mouth and then snuggled on kyungsoo's neck. "love you, by. doon ka na, inom ka na." 

  
jongin nodded but not wanting to let go. "abot mo nga pantalon ko, nilalamig na tite ko dito." kyungsoo giggled on his lap kaya naman nahawa si jongin sa tawa ng asawa. 

  
inabot ni kyungsoo ang pantalon nya gamit ang paa. he crawled on the bed and buried himself on his old bed. "ah, miss ko higaan ko." 

  
jongin glanced at his husband while tucking himself inside his boxers. nakangiti ito nang bahagya habang niyayakap ang mga unan. 

  
nilibot ni jongin ang tingin sa buong kwarto ni kyungsoo. walang nagbago pwera sa mga nabawas na gamit at nadagdag na bookshelf. nandoon at nakadikit pa rin sa mini bulletin board ang mga litrato nila na kupas na. naka-collage it at korteng puso. may mga sticky notes din na nakadikit, mga reminder ni kyungsoo na niluma na ng panahon. 

  
parang bumalik si jongin sa nakaraan. pakiramdam nya ay naka-polo sya at pantalong asul. nakakalat ang mga notebook, libro at ballpen sa kama ni kyungsoo habang ito ay nakadapa at nagsusulat. 

  
it felt like...it felt like second year college again. the feeling was still the same but only this time it's intense and much more powerful. sila pa rin ang mag-kasintahan even after a decade ago, mas mature lang, nagka-edad lang. but it's still them. 

  
"natulala ka na dyan, baby." jongin blinked and then he was back in reality. nakaluhod si kyungsoo sa kama at halos magka-level na ang mga mukha nila. 

  
"ah, naalala ko lang tayo noon. ang tagal na natin." 

  
"and we're still here, together. tapos madadagdagan na tayo ng isa." kyungsoo singsonged and as he presented his round tummy, rubbing it excitedly while wearing a cheeky smile. 

  
jongin kissed his cheeks and then nosed kyungsoo's neck. 

  
"love," kyungsoo hummed in response. "thank you." sabi ni jongin at niyakap sa bewang ang asawa. kyungsoo hooked his arms around jongin's neck and brushed their noses together. 

  
"thank you? saan?" kyungsoo asked, looking at him with loving eyes. 

  
"thank you for loving me kahit ang dami ko nang nagawa. kahit iniwan kita noon, kahit marami akong sinabing masasakit na salita, kahit ang dami kong issues sa buhay." 

  
"ano ba, mahal kita eh. damay na pati yung mga highs and lows mo pati mga flaws mo. lagi't lagi." 

  
"hm, i love you, sobra." jongin said lovingly. "i'll try to be the best husband." niyakap nya ang asawa nang mahigpit ngunit maingat dahil ayaw nyang maipit si peanut. 

  
"just be the husband i needed. yun lang." 

  
"okay, okay. but let me be the best tatay for peanut." he felt kyungsoo's smile when the younger buried his face on his neck. 

  
doon, magkayakap sila kahit na nakakangawit ang pwesto nila. biglang may kumatok pero hindi nila nagawang harapin kung sino iyon. kyungsoo let that someone in nang hindi kumakalas sa pagkakayakap. si kyungsoo ang nakaharap sa gawing pinto. 

  
"kyungs, pahiram muna ng asawa mo. iinom lang kami." paalam ni jongdae. 

  
"pass." agad na sabi ni jongin sa kaibigan. he did not even looked at jongdae dahil masarap ang pagkakayakap nya kay kyungsoo. narinig na lang nya ang paglapat ng pinto. 

  
"bakit ka nag-pass, you don't say no sa alak." sabi ni kyungsoo at kumalas sa yakap. 

  
"pagod ako, cuddle na lang tayo, baby." sabay silang nahiga ni kyungsoo sa kama kahit hindi pa sila nagsha-shower at nagpapalit ng damit pambahay. 

  
"nako, sign of aging na 'yan, baby. tumatanda ka na." kyungsoo let out a cute giggle as he snuggled in jongin's arms. 

  
jongin scoffed at kyungsoo's remark. "i'm only 31," jongin chuckled lowly and then continued, "well, doon naman tayo papunta; sa pagtanda. basta ang gusto ko kasama ka." jongin said lovingly. he nosed kyungsoo's temple before pressing a soft kiss. kyungsoo savored the kiss and nodded slowly. 

  
pagkatapos ng nakakapagod na araw, bisig pa rin ng isa't isa ang pahinga nila. lumipas man ang maraming taon, hinding-hindi hahayaan ni jongin na magbago ang pakikitungo nila sa isa't isa ni kyungsoo. hindi nya hahayaan na mawala pa ang asawa sa tabi. maaaring hindi pa tapos ang problema, maaaring marami pang ihain ang tadhana sa kanila, maganda man o hindi pero pinapangako ni jongin na sabay nila itong haharapin ni kyungsoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are highly appreciated! love you all~ ≧◠‿◠≦

**Author's Note:**

> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


End file.
